Saving the World
by dreamer one
Summary: Barely four years of age, the O'Neill twins are called upon to help in the battle against the Ori. This is a Sam and Jack story, focused on the power of family and love. Part 5 in the Alone series. Epilog is up!
1. Chapter 1 Where's Sam?

SAVING THE WORLD

A/N: This is part five of the Alone series. This story continues the story line begun in And the Greatest of These is Love. The action of this story takes place about two years later.

Summary: Barely four years of age, the O'Neill twins are called upon to help in the battle against the Ori.

CHAPTER ONE: WHERE'S SAM?

"Okay, now just hold on to the handle bars and start peddling", Sam said softly into Jake's ear. Tentatively at first, feeling a bit off balance, the little boy began to peddle. This was sure different than a tricycle. The training wheels made it easier, but he liked it better when mommy ran alongside and held on.

Cassie sat patiently on the front porch with Grace, gently placing a bandaid on the four-year-old's skinned knee. Grace had taken a little tumble on her last riding attempt. She was in a big hurry and not completely willing to go at the slow and steady pace Cassie and her mother were encouraging. But true to form, now that the bandaid was in place (sporting Bart Simpson's smiling face of course), she couldn't wait for mommy to come back and give her another try with her bike.

Sam had been unusually tired lately, pushing herself to give riding lessons today. The twins had gotten two wheelers for their birthday last week and it was a gorgeous day for a lesson. The snow would arrive in Colorado Springs soon enough. With any luck Grace and Jake would get to be proficient riders before the first snow fell and ready to really enjoy riding come springtime.

Jack and Teal'c were due any minute now. Jack had called a few minutes earlier to let her know they'd gotten back from a diplomatic mission on Chulak about an hour ago and were heading home with _healthy_ take-out. (Jack said it was the least he could do since Sam had bike riding duty today.)

"Jake, good job!" Cassie hollered from her spot on the porch as Jake finished his short ride around the house, none the worse for wear. Sam on the other hand, having run alongside him, was starting to look exhausted.

"Sam, are you okay?" Cassie asked, obviously concerned by Sam's flushed face and somewhat labored breathing.

"I'm fine, Cassie. How's our little princess?" checking out Grace's knee as nonchalantly as she could.

"I'm ready, Mommy. I wanna ride my bike now, can I?"

"Of course, Princess. Cassie, would you take Jake in and get him something to drink?"

"Sam, let's trade places. I'll run alongside Grace for awhile. You look really tired."

Sam was ready to happily accept the offer when Grace piped up, "No, I want Mommy, just once more, please Mommy!"

"Okay, once more for today. Cassie, I think I'll survive one more go round, but thanks for the offer."

Before she knew it, Sam's enthusiastic little girl had scrambled up on the bike and was ready to go. For the first few feet of the ride everything went well. Then Grace began the familiar chant of "faster, Mommy, faster".

As Sam told her "okay, just a little" she could hear Grace pushing against her – in her mind. The strength of the gift, straining to break free of Sam's control, was greater than it had been in a long time. Without further warning, Sam was shocked to feel the bike and Grace slipping from her hands. Sam reached out desperately with her hands and with her mind to regain control. Her efforts were in vain. Before her eyes, Grace and the bike took off as one, racing down the sidewalk at breakneck speed, the wheels barely touching the ground.

The last thing Sam saw was Teal'c who positioned himself in the middle of sidewalk just in time to stop the runaway rider and cycle safely in their tracks. As Teal'c wrapped the delighted, somewhat baffled little girl in his big arms, ready to bring her back to her mommy, Sam collapsed in a heap. Fortunately, Jack was directly behind her at the right moment and broke her fall, lowering her gently to the ground.

"Sam… Sam, what's wrong?" Jack asked, becoming more frightened as he saw his wife obviously in distress, her face contorted with pain and her breathing labored. Trying his best to comfort her, he reached for his cell and found it had fallen out of his pocket, just out of reach. Before he could say anything, Jake had picked it up and was talking to Janet.

Doctor Frasier was number one on speed dial for the O'Neills, especially given their accident prone children. Jake and Grace had been taught to try Aunt Janet before 911 in case of emergency and Jake wasted no time right now.

"Aunt Janet's sending an ambulance for Mommy," he tried to reassure his father in his best grown up voice.

Though relieved to hear help was on the way, Jack was worried. Before his eyes Sam's breathing became more ragged and shallow. What was happening? By now Cassie and Teal'c had come over, Cassie bringing a blanket from the house and Teal'c kneeling down at Jack's side to see if he could help.

"Should we not take Samantha to Doctor Frasier ourselves, O'Neill?"

Before Jack could formulate an answer, Sam abruptly stopped breathing. Military training kicked in and he instinctively started rescue breathing, working all the while to calm the terror that was clawing at his heart.

Cassie took both twins by the hands and began to lead them away from their parents so they wouldn't have to witness what was happening. Before she'd led them a few feet from their mother, Grace pulled away and ran back to her mother's side, a look of absolute determination on her face. As Jack continued to breathe for Sam, Grace touched her mother gently on the hand and said "Go, Mommy".

Sam disappeared.

* * *

Please remember to review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Who Needs the Asgard?

_Cassie took both twins by the hands and began to lead them away from their parents so they wouldn't have to witness what was happening. Before she'd led them a few feet from their mother, Grace pulled away and ran back to her mother's side, a look of absolute determination on her face. As Jack continued to breathe for Sam, Grace touched her mother gently on the hand and said "Go, Mommy". _

_Sam disappeared._

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: WHO NEEDS THE ASGARD?

Looking at his suddenly empty arms, Jack leapt to a conclusion that amazed him. Given past experience it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility.

"Grace," Jack called, turning towards his daughter with barely concealed panic, "where's Mommy?"

"She's with Aunt Janet, getting all better, Daddy. Where else would I send her?" she said, truly amazed her father hadn't figured it out.

Jack looked quickly at Teal'c who was no help at all. Cassie was in front of her Uncle Jack in seconds, handing him his phone. Speed dial number one was already ringing.

"Yes, this is Doctor Frasier's phone," a polite but harried sounding young man answered.

"This is General O'Neill, I need to speak with the doc."

"No can do sir, she's in an emergency situation at the moment."

"Do you know who the patient is?"

"No sir, she just left the phone with me and ran."

"Well go find out, airman."

"Yes, sir," the young man answered snappily. Within three minutes, some of the longest minutes of Jack's life, Janet was on the phone.

"Jack, thank God it's you. What happened to Sam?"

"So she's with you?"

"Yes, she just appeared. I assumed Thor or Oma sent her from a battle, but she's not in uniform."

"Never mind how she got there, Janet. What's going on? Is she going to be okay?"

"We've managed to stabilize her for the moment. But I need to get back in there. Get yourself down here and we'll talk."

"Janet …," he called, but she was already gone. When this Chief Medical Officer decided to get back to her patient, no one, husband or Lieutenant General could stand in her way.

Jack stood silently for a moment, little Jake and Grace looking up at him expectantly.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, standing just off to the side and noticing his friend's somewhat dazed expression.

"Yeah, T. Sam's in the infirmary with Janet," Jack answered, in a voice that was tentative and clearly in shock.

Then, just as he got ready to question the one person who might know what was going on, he felt her little hands pulling at his shirt tails. Looking down, he saw his daughter's smiling face beaming up at him.

"I told you, Daddy," Grace said in all innocence, clearly quite proud of herself. "Mommy's with Aunt Janet."

TBC

* * *

So what do you think?

Just push the little button... please!


	3. Chapter 3 Did She Really Do That?

"_I told you, Daddy," Grace said in all innocence, clearly quite proud of herself. "Mommy's with Aunt Janet."_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: DID SHE REALLY DO THAT? 

Jack's initial plan was to have Cassie and 'Uncle T.' watch the twins while he went to the SGC to be with Sam. But Grace and Jake wanted to be with mommy, and right about now, he wasn't so sure Grace didn't need a check up too.

Within fifteen minutes everyone was piled into the SUV and on their way.

"Is Mommy okay, Daddy?" Jake asked from the back seat.

"Mommy's gonna be fine, slugger. Aunt Janet is the best doctor in the whole world, remember?" Jack tried to reassure his son, feeling not all that sure about things himself.

"I remember Daddy." Then turning to his sister, sitting calmly in the next car seat, he asked, "How did you make Mommy go?"

"I don't know," the little girl said blithely. Are we there yet, Daddy?"

"Almost Princess, almost. I'm in a big hurry to get there too," Jack admitted.

"Uncle Jack, you're speeding," Cassie observed.

"Why yes I am Cassandra Frasier. Your point?"

"Well, you won't let me speed. You told me you'd take my license."

"Like I said, your point, young lady?"

"Cassandra, I believe this is not the time for this conversation," Teal'c volunteered. "I believe it would be best if you let your uncle concentrate on his driving."

OoOoOo

Leaving the twins to wait in the family quarters with Cassie and Teal'c, Jack made his way to the infirmary.

He could make it to Frasier's lair in his sleep. Counting only the number of times he'd found his way down there to be with Sam, it was way too often as far as he was concerned. Janet had saved Sam, all of them actually, more times than he could count. Grace instinctively knew that from the way the family spoke about Janet. Somehow, Grace sent Sam here?Jack hadalmost forgotten about the kids' telekinesis. Everything had been going so well. It was under control, wasn't it? So what just happened?

Jack ran into Janet as he turned the corner into the infirmary.

"Jack, I'm glad you're here. I need you to tell me what happened."

"Sure, doc, but let me see her, we'll talk at the bedside."

"She's sleeping Jack, we'll talk here. I need to know what was happening before she appeared out of thin air in my infirmary."

"Okay, here's what I know. From what Cassie tells me, Sam was tired all day, spent the better part of an hour giving bike riding lessons and collapsed when she was running alongside Grace's bike. That's when I arrived. Less than a minute later she stopped breathing and I started rescue breathing. Then she was here."

"Any idea what caused this? Sam's in great shape, no cardiac history. And how the heck did she get here, Jack?"

"Janet, I got nothin'. She has been tired lately. I think I just chalked it up to work and keeping up with our two angelic terrors. Can I see her now?"

"In a minute. Look, if I'm going to help her, I need to know the truth. What you're telling me doesn't make a lot of sense, especially given how she just beamed in. Were the Asgard involved?

Running his hands through his short, unruly hair and sighing deeply, Jack decided he may as well tell her. "No Asgard, Doc. I think Grace sent her."

"Sent her as in…"

"As in… I don't know … teleportation? You tell me."

"Wow!"

"Yep… wow," Jack echoed without the enthusiasm. "Now can I see my wife?"

OoOoOo

After sitting with Sam for awhile, Jack felt Janet standing just behind him. She must have noticed how concerned he was that Sam hadn't woken up yet.

"She's in no danger right now, Jack. But she's going to need lots of rest for awhile."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I can tell you what's wrong. I can't tell you for sure why it's wrong. Come on over here. I want to show you Sam's PET scan."

Janet motioned Jack to the other side of the room towards the viewing/consultation area. "This is the scan we took today. When I compare it to the scan we did for Sam just after she returned from Kheb two years ago, there is a significant difference."

"The area in the front is enlarged," Jack observed.

"Yes. You've seen too many of these, haven't you?"

"You could say that, Doc."

"Anyway, there appears to have been a rapid growth of cells around the area of the brain we hypothesized was linked to her telekinetic ability. As far as I can tell, it's started to exert pressure on the surrounding areas."

"Like a tumor?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. I'm reluctant to prescribe a treatment when I don't know what's causing the problem. I've called in two of the best neurosurgeons in the country for consultation. And I've contacted Sam's team at the NID. Beverly especially was in on some of the initial testing around the time Sam went to Kheb. I'm hoping those records will offer some explanation."

"But Doc, why now? Sam seemed fine for a long while after she returned from Kheb"

"She did; it seemed like Oma's plan was working fairly well, didn't it."

"Perfectly. No matter where we were we could sense when the little munchkins were setting a plan in motion, literally, and contain it."

"Leave it to General O'Neill to describe this whole thing strategically!" Janet quipped, earning at least a small snort from Jack.

"So what exactly happened today? Sam lost control, didn't she?"

At this point, Cassie poked her head into her mother's office. "I couldn't wait any longer, Mom. I need to know how Sam is. The kids are with Teal'c. He's trying to distract them with donuts but they're pretty worried."

"Cassie, I'll head down and rescue Teal'c in a few minutes. But first, maybe you can help your mom and I figure out what happened this morning."

"Jack's right. Honey, did you see anything strange happening before Sam collapsed? I mean with Grace; do you think she was able to use the gift before she sent Sam here?"

"You know, I almost forgot all about it. Grace broke free of Sam when they were doing the bike run. Grace and that bike did everything but fly! If Teal'c hadn't stopped her, I think she'd still be riding."

Janet started to pace the small consultation area, softly talking to herself. "I wonder…"

"What? What do you think happened? I've been monitoring Jake's gift and nothing's happened to me," Jack offered.

"It's only a theory, Jack. What if controlling both her own power and Grace's gift was too much of a strain for Sam. Maybe that strain is what's causing the tissue hypertrophy."

"But why now? Why the sudden symptoms?"

"There's something I haven't told you yet, Jack. It's just an educated guess, but it might be related."

"And…"

"Sam's pregnant, about two weeks along right now. I doubt she has any idea."

Knowing her friends' history, Janet wasn't surprised to see Jack's eyes close and his breathing change. After all, it hadn't been that long since they'd lost Kayla.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will provide a little background about what's been happening for the family in the two years since their adventure on Kheb. You'll also learn about Kayla and about Janet's plans to ask for help from an unexpected source._

_I crave reviews! Seriously love to hear your thoughts on the story! Please push the little button._

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4 What Hasn't Changed?

_"Sam's pregnant, about two weeks along right now. I doubt she has any idea."_

_Knowing her friends' history, Janet wasn't surprised to see Jack's eyes close and his breathing change. After all, it hadn't been that long since they'd lost Kayla._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: WHAT _HASN'T_ CHANGED?

In the O'Neill family quarters, Teal'c was attempting to referee a game of Chutes and Ladders. Grace and Jake were fierce competitors, even at their tender ages, and the Jaffa had his hands full, especially now that Grace seemed to be cheating.

"Uncle T., she did it again. Tell her to stop," Jake complained.

"Grace, it is not honorable to move the pieces without earning the spaces. I must insist that you stop doing so," Teal'c said in his gentlest tone. Both Grace and Jake were very dear to him; he was reluctant to say anything negative to them, happy to leave the discipline to their father. He'd rapidly become the uncle who spoiled them within an inch of their lives.

"I'm sorry, Uncle T.," Grace said apologetically. Both she and Jake were incredibly attuned to the feelings and tone of voice of those around them and Teal'c didn't need to raise his voice to let her know he was displeased.

Teal'c nodded solemnly, letting his little niece know her apology was accepted.

As the twins continued to play the game, Teal'c reflected silently on how life had changed in the past few months. The two little ones in front of him were prime examples.

They'd grown so quickly. He thought of Ryac and how his son had grown into a man seemingly overnight. It happened, but seeing children grow was an amazing thing for this hardened warrior none-the-less.

His friends, Jack and Sam O'Neill – it was still strange for Teal'c to think of them as a married couple – had been blessed with a strong enduring love and had thus far succeeded in keeping two very special children safe. More than safe, it was clear that these two were thriving in every way that mattered.

They were physically beautiful children. Grace, maybe half an inch taller than her brother, had silky child's hair the color of her mother's and the brown eyes of her father. Jake already had the confident bearing of a miniature Jack O'Neill, with light auburn hair and deep brown eyes. Watching them now, Teal'c, the Jaffa soldier, was certain they would grow to be strong, successful warriors. Yet the part of him that loved these little ones like family, hoped they would never see the violence of war.

Both Jake and Grace appeared to be intellectually gifted as well. Of course this was no surprise given they were Samantha Carter's children. And Jack O'Neill wasn't as clueless as he liked to pretend at times. Both children had started to read nearly one year ago, much to Uncle T.'s surprise. Their parents and honorary extended family had encouraged them to the point where their early skills had flourished.

"Uncle T., when can we see Mommy?" Jake asked, looking up from the game board and effectively breaking Teal'c's reverie.

"Soon, Jacob. I believe Cassandra has gone to Doctor Frasier's office to check on your mother and should be back at any moment."

OoOoOo

Jack had gone back to Sam's bedside after talking with Doc Frasier. This left Janet alone with her thoughts, giving her a chance to reflect on recent events.

Her friends had been through so much in the past few years. The only way to cope was to focus on the positive. Today especially, in light of the resurgence of Grace's gift, Janet was amazed they'd been able to keep the twins out of the clutches of the Trust. Moreover, after the first few months, the NID labs hadn't even appeared terribly interested in Jake and Grace.

Jack had told Janet about Luke Sisko's betrayal. But Janet knew parts of the continuing story that Jack did not.Before Dr. Sisko had resigned his position at the lab, he had taken steps to protect the children. Seems he'd done an excellent job of providing misinformation. He'd altered records to omit reference to the twins' extraordinary gift. Whatever he'd told his keepers, he'd led them to believe that any genetic advantages the children had been born with had failed to develop into special abilities.

Two years ago, as the twins' new physician, Janet had received _two_ sets of records from Luke Sisko. The first,an accurate description of the twins, their health and their abilities as Luke had observed them; the second, an edited version claiming the children had shown no extraordinary abilities whatsoever. Apparently, it was the second set of records Luke had provided to his handlers.

Though they were safe from the Trust, Janet was worried. She had no idea what was happening to Grace or Sam. Unfortunately, the ones who would know, the Ancients, had been missing in action for some time now. And Daniel, the one who knew so much about Ascension, he was still in Egypt and had indicated no desire to return to the Springs anytime soon.

_I think Luke could help, _Janet thought_. He's a physician and he gathered the initial information about the twins, and about Sam's ability, almost from the start. Sure Beverly could deliver the data, but as a physician…. _In spite of her thoughts and her professional need for Luke's help, she knew Jack O'Neill would vehemently oppose any plan which involved bringing Luke Sisko back into their lives.

OoOoOo

The monotonous sounds of monitors and pumping devices had nearly lulled Jack O'Neill to sleep. In fact, his forehead now rested on the pillow right next to his wife's face. This left him unceremoniously hunched over on the stool by her bedside and in some danger of toppling over.

Before that humiliating possibility could occur, he felt a familiar hand smoothing his unruly hair and wandering down his neck.

"Jack…" Sam whispered with the strongest voice she could muster, barely a whisper.

Years of training kicked in, and Jack was instantly awake. "Hey, welcome back, sleepy head."

Sam smiled at the exact words he'd used when she'd awakened from her sleep on Kheb. "Hi. What happened?" She croaked out.

"Nothing much. You stopped breathing, Grace magically transported you here and we have a surprise. That's all."

"Quite a day, huh? Do we know what's wrong with me? Still don't feel so good."

"Janet says there is a growth in a part of your brain. She's not sure what it is. I think she's guessing it has to do with the telekinesis and why you lost control of Grace's gift today."

"That _is_ a surprise."

"That's not all, Sam. Janet discovered you're pregnant. About two weeks by her calculations," he ventured slowly, squeezing her hand and looking lovingly into her huge, now misty eyes. To his dismay, he found his own tears starting as well.

"Oh, Jack," Sam sighed, breathing out forcefully and blinking her eyes to slow the tears.

After a moment of settling and drawing strength from her husband, who'd failed to break eye contact, Sam continued, "We should be happy and look at us."

"Who says what we _should_ be Sam? I love you," he said tenderly, kissing her hand and forehead gently. A moment later his arm was around her shoulder as she'd moved to the very edge of the bed to be closer to him.

"I'm scared, Jack."

"Me too, Sam. It's only been six months since Kayla."

"Six months. Jack, if only I hadn't gone."

"Not your fault, Sam. You couldn't have known. Not your fault."

* * *

_A/N: More clarity about Kayla in the next chapter. Also our heroes will start to formulate a plan to deal with Sam's problems and the twins' abilities._

_Thanks for all the reviews! It's great that people take the time, not just to read the pieces but to offer thoughts, opinions, questions. And it makes the whole process a lot more fun. _

_Please remember to push the little button_!


	5. Chapter 5 Will It Happen Again?

_I'm scared, Jack."_

_"Me too, Sam. It's only been six months since Kayla._

_"Six months. Jack, if only I hadn't gone."_

_"Not your fault, Sam. You couldn't have known. Not your fault."_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: WILL IT HAPPEN AGAIN?

Jack held and comforted Sam.

After all too short a time, they both realized Jack was needed elsewhere. The twins needed a parent to tell them what was happening and calm their fears. Jack was elected and Sam reluctantly sent him on his way.

Her husband's absence left Sam to her own thoughts. With the thoughts and the silence came the demons, the self recriminations that wouldn't stop.

Less than nine months ago, she'd come home from the mountain, put together a surprise candlelight dinner for Jack, and enlisted her good friend Janet to entertain the twins for the evening. Snuggled with her husband on the porch, under the stars, she'd whispered in his ear that they were expecting again and was treated to a deliciously earth shattering kiss and a very happy husband.

The first three months of the pregnancy had been uneventful. They'd even begun to prepare the munchkins for a new brother or sister. Little Jake had tried mightily to understand where the family would be purchasing this new addition and in consultation with Grace had wondered how much it would cost. Neither one believed their parents when they told them the baby was growing inside of mommy.

Towards the end of her third month, Sam was asked to accompany a research mission on the Daedalus. Their assignment: catalogue black holes on the edge of solar system, attempting to compile information on a potentially safe, reliable source of energy that could power Earth's burgeoning interstellar fleet.

She couldn't resist. She really wanted to be part of this project. Besides, they needed her. It made sense. All was going well with the pregnancy. She was in perfect health. And it promised to be an uneventful albeit scientifically fascinating mission. Landry had promised she'd be home within a week. Janet had given her a go and assured her that she and Cassie would pinch hit whenever Jack needed help with the twins.

All that was left was to talk with Jack. He'd been supportive but protective; she could tell he'd rather have her planet-side. But in the end, he'd agreed it made sense for her to go. The risk seemed minimal, especially at that point in her pregnancy. No one counted on the Daedalus running into an Ori ship.

Stargate Command had been briefed by the Asgard (in one of their last communications with the little grey aliens) about Ori forays closer and closer to the Milky Way. Military leaders, including Jack O'Neill, believed these drive-by visits were attempts to gather intelligence for future invasion and as such constituted no immediate threat. They were wrong.

On the third day of their mission, the Daedalus crew was surprised by a scout ship. In an effort to obtain his own intelligence, Colonel Caldwell attempted to intercept the ship. The small vessel with little effective weaponry on board, was not about to surrender. Instead it set itself to self destruct and rammed the larger ship.

The damage to the Daedalus itself had been insignificant, but the crew was literally shaken up. Sam and at least a dozen others had been thrown against bulkheads and needed to be seen in sick bay. At the time, though initially concerned that her baby might be in danger from her fall, Sam had been assured all was well.

By the time the ship returned to earth, Sam was cramping. She'd gone to Janet immediately upon her return, but was told she had already miscarried. She was devastated. Jack came to the SGC to take her home as soon as he'd been called. She could barely meet his eyes. This was her fault. If she hadn't gone, their child would have been safe.

For weeks, she woke up sobbing. Jack was better than Sam believed she had any right to expect. He didn't blame her. He simply held her close each morning as she cried, his heart breaking for her as much as for the child who would not be born. They disliked referring to the little life as 'the pregnancy', 'the baby' or 'the fetus' and had decided to give her a name. Jack had chosen Kayla, a name signifying "purity" and "crown of laurels", a gentle, feminine name he'd always loved. Sam guessed this was the way he wanted to remember the life that was not to be.

And now, Sam couldn't help but wonder. Would she do something this time that would jeopardize yet another life? She hadn't meant to risk Kayla. But that's exactly what had happened. She had to wonder what kind of mother that made her. She'd just begun to get over this self doubt, and now, everything was coming back in spades.

OoOoOo

Just as Sam was slowly falling back to sleep, Jack came to the foot of her bed with Jake and Grace in tow. As soon as he noticed his wife was dozing off once more, he made to quiet the children and started to leave. Sam heard their soft voices and pulled herself to wakefulness.

"Don't leave! I need to see my two little munchkins," she called with as much energy as she could muster, doing her best to get into a sitting position.

"Mommy! Both Grace and Jake came over a bit timidly at first. Once Sam held out her arms, they both gave his big hugs and kisses.

"Mommy, I sent you here you know. Do you think I could be an ambulance? You know, a really fast one, for really sick people?" Grace asked.

"You're not an ambulance, silly," Jake replied. "Ambulances have sirens and wheels."

"I know you sent me here and I'm very proud of you," Sam said, quick to break up an impending argument between heropinionated little angels. We have to talk about that Grace."

"Yes, Mommy. Do you want me to send us all home that way too?" The little girl asked expectantly.

"No, Princess. Let's drive home with Daddy the way we always do, okay?"

"Okay."

Jack half chuckled and half grimaced as he listened to this exchange. "For right now, Grace, Mommy and I don't want you to use the ambulance again, unless we ask you to. It's very important. Do you understand?"

"Okay, Daddy. No ambulance," Grace answered, momentarily deflated.

Just as Sam was ready to add some explanation, she saw huge grins on both her children's faces. She turned to the infirmary door and saw a long absent friend.

"Look who just arrived," Janet said with a smile. "I told him, just a hello for now. You need your rest," she added with an authoritative tone that invited no argument."

"Daniel."

* * *

_Please review. I'm interested in all your thought, comments, questions about the story.  
Thanks so much for continuing to read. Any confusion you may have about where Daniel's been, please check out the story Daniel's Loss._


	6. Chapter 6 Who Are You Again?

"_Look who just arrived," Janet said with a smile. "I told him, just a hello for now. You need your rest," she added with an authoritative tone that invited no argument."_

"_Daniel."_

* * *

WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?

True to her word, Janet had no intent of allowing anymore than a short conversation. Her patient had had more than enough excitement for one day. She was determined Sam would get a good night's rest. Tomorrow was tightly scheduled with a difficult battery of diagnostic testing.

After barely a 'hello and how are you', Janet broke up the reunion. "Okay, that's enough for today. _Everybody_ out. That means you too, General O'Neill."

"Hey, what do you mean? I just got here … again."

"Exactly, Jack. You need to take your children home and get some rest yourself. Sam is stable. I'll call you if anything changes. And Daniel, we'll expect you back here in the morning to catch us up on everything. We've missed you, you know."

"I'm glad to see everyone too, Janet, even if you are tossing me out on my ear."

"Hey, you're coming home with us, buddy. Right kids?"

"Yay! Did Uncle Danny bring presents?" Jake asked, seeing a great opportunity for an early Christmas holiday.

"Did Uncle Danny bring presents? Is Santa Claus fat?" Daniel answered, swinging his honorary nephew over his head.

Grinning through it all, Sam had to admit she was exhausted. Kissing her little family good night, she turned to Daniel and said softly, "Thanks for coming."

Sam was asleep by the time they left the infirmary.

OoOoOo

Later that night in the O'Neill household, the twins had reluctantly drifted off to sleep and Daniel had a bit of explaining to do.

Though initially understanding his friend's need for space, Jack O'Neill had genuinely missed Daniel during the past year. The good doctor of archeology had kept his bargain. He'd remained in touch, just enough to avoid a surprise visit from his concerned friend, but not enough to share what was really going on in his life.

"So, Daniel. To what do we owe this visitation?" Jack started in his inimitable fashion.

"Good to see you too, Jack," Daniel responded, a bit out of practice with Jack's sarcasm.

"You're looking, what… thoughtful, peaceful, perhaps more erudite than usual." In fact Daniel was tanned, toned and dressed simply in a button down shirt and Dockers. His hair was long and from the absence of glasses, Jack assumed he'd been fitted for contacts.

"I needed the time, Jack. After Sarah, I needed time alone to figure out what was most important to me," the younger man volunteered, sensing his friend's genuine irritation and even hurt.

"And now…"

"And now, Janet called and told me Sam was sick and she thought I might be able to help."

"You got here from Egypt in what… 8 hours?"

"I have my ways too, 'Mr. I'll Call Thor, My Personal Chauffeur'," Daniel quipped, referring to Jack's threat to have Thor beam him to Egypt if Daniel didn't keep in touch after Sarah's death. "Besides, I think Janet's right. I may be able to help."

"Did I say it's good to see you," Jack asked, at long last, giving his old friend a big hug before settling in for the rest of the story.

OoOoOo

There was a lot Jack O'Neill didn't know about Daniel's activities during the past year. First and foremost, it seemed Daniel had been in regular contact with his old friend, Oma DeSala, during his absence. And according to Daniel, this had been accomplished with nothing more that a meditation technique he had picked up during time he spent in Tibet. (Tibet had been one of many stops on Daniel's spontaneous voyage of self discovery.)

"Run this by me again Danny boy. You closed your eyes and Oma was there?"

"It's not quite that simple Jack, but yes, I was able to speak with Oma and understand what she was trying to tell me."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"They're in trouble. The Ancients… apparently for quite awhile they'd been holding their own against the Ori. You know, all that negotiation and compromise they started a couple of years ago, it was promising for a time. Then it happened."

"What?"

"The Ori captured the Innocent, or at least the majority of them."

"Exactly how do you capture non-corporeal life forms, Daniel?"

"To be exact, they hijacked their spirits. If those children were human, we would say they turned them."

"How did this happen?"

"Oma doesn't know. But it would have been relatively easy to infiltrate the ranks of the Ancients during the negotiations. There's more, Jack. They've destroyed Kheb."

* * *

_Okay, starting to move along to the main action of the story. We'll catch up with the dilemma of the Ancients soon and the problems this poses on a personal level for Jack and Sam. _

_If you feel a little lost with references to the Innocent, might want to check out And the Greatest of these is Love or just drop me a line and I'll try to make it clearer. I'm hoping that all the background is contained in the earlier stories. If not, please let me know. Also, in case you haven't guessed, this will be diverging from the Ori story in the TV series._

_Any and all reviews, much appreciated. _


	7. Chapter 7 Where's Oma?

_A/N For clarification: The Innocent are the children of the Ancient. In Backstory (Chapters 7,9,14&15) and The Greatest of these is Love (particularly Chapter 1), it was established that there are about 200 'children' who ascended with their parents millennia ago. They have remained forever young, are incredibly wise and powerful, yet maintain the innocence of children. As such, they are revered by the Ancients. One of these, Elizabeth, Oma's daughter, was of particular help to Sam and the twins in managing their telekinetic powers over the past few years._

* * *

Last time: "There's more, Jack. They've destroyed Kheb."

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: WHERE'S OMA? 

"If Kheb's gone, Daniel, what happened to Oma and all those … kids?"

"I only got bits and pieces from Oma. She was pretty upset …. for Oma.You know the Ancients opened negotiations with the Ori shortly after Sam went to Kheb the first time. Seems the Ori learned the location of Kheb during those negotiations. The priors and their masters had little if any intention of negotiating, especially once they realized they had access to the children. Apparently, the Innocent are legend among all the Ascended beings and jealously guarded by the Ancients. It didn't take the Ori long to figure out how to get the upper hand in this battle."

"The problem with being a kid is you tend to believe what people tell you, especially when it sounds plausible and the ones telling you shower you with special attention. From what I can tell, that's what happened here. Before the Supreme Council became aware of the infiltration by one or two ascended Ori, several of the Innocent had turned to the Ori cause, convinced they'd been betrayed by their own families. From that point, it didn't take much to get them to leave Kheb with the Ori before the final battle."

"Final battle?"

"Yeah. They blew up the planet Jack. Incinerated it."

Listening to all of this, Jack hung his head. He clearly remembered his visit to Kheb two years ago. Though initially he'd been his usual skeptical self about Kheb and the magic they seemed to advertise, he'd come to appreciate the special, loving nature of the children. They did radiate the goodness he thought of when he heard the word 'innocent'. And he was grateful. These children and Oma had succeeded in teaching Sam to manage the telekinetic power they referred to as a gift. Jack still thought of it as a curse, especially when he thought of his children being burdened with it.

Jack winced. "The kids?"

"Oma believes many escaped by leaving with the Ori. Then there are a small number that Oma managed to rescue and keep from the enemy fleet. She's hiding them."

"I sure hope she does a better job than last time. What can we do to help?"

"I was hoping you'd ask, Jack. Oma hinted at an Ori offensive headed towards our galaxy. She believes it may take months to materialize, but believes we may be able to stop them when they come for us."

"How? Daniel, if the Ancients couldn't defend their own kids, what do they think we're going to do against these guys?"

"I haven't gotten that far, Jack. I think Oma's planning on explaining more once we're willing to consider helping them."

"Of course we're willing."

"Don't speak too fast, Jack. This is going to involve Sam and the twins."

OoOoOo

On a small moon just outside the orbit of Kheb, the remnant of Innocent gathered with their surviving protectors, Oma and Orlin.

In the struggle for the planet, the two Ancient adults had managed to spirit away a dozen of the children, including Elizabeth. Since their flight, the refugees had lived on this desolate outpost, a far cry from the beauty of their home on Kheb.

The moon, which they'd named Haven, had never been inhabited. It was dark, forbidding and almost devoid of vegetation. Essentially a frozen wasteland, there was little to recommend it aside from the fact the Ori were unlikely to find them. Though temperature meant little to ascended beings, the children dearly regretted not having their gardens, pets or the sounds of birds to comfort them. Mostly, the Innocent, ranging in age from three to eight were in heavy shock, still not believing that children who'd been with them literally "'forever" seemed to be lost.

It was in this quiet, isolated setting that Elizabeth came looking for her mother, Oma.

"Mother, where are you? I need to speak with you."

"Yes, dear. I'm right here. What is it you need?" she asked, tenderly wrapping her own energy around that of her daughter, hoping to lessen the feelings of loss she knew were growing day by day. Though incredibly grateful that her daughter had escaped, she couldn't help but feel the guilt of loosing so many others to the enemy.

"Mother, I've been thinking about Jake and Grace, and Sam too. We haven't been to check on them in a long time. Do you think they are still safe?"

Oma looked at her wise, yet childlike daughter with her own soft, gentle smile as she replied, "I believe it is time to find out, Elizabeth. We will need all three of them to help us in the battle that is to come."

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated. Special thanks right now to those of you who remind me that I might be leaving out background I assume you all know, and perhaps you don't. Sometimes I forget parts of this are my own little fantasy!_

_Please continue to keep me on my toes with that and I'll try to fill in the holes. _

_And those of you faithfully reviewing, you guys are awesome!_


	8. Chapter 8 What's Up, Doc?

CHAPTER EIGHT: WHAT'S UP, DOC?

And back at the SGC ….

Over the next few days, Sam was examined by different specialists and neurologists. According to this august group, one of the world's foremost scientific minds had been invaded by a tumor of unknown origin. The makeup of said tumor was also unknown. Therefore the prognosis and best treatment approach were …you guessed it … unknown. Jack was beginning to think the specialists were also unknowns and should have remained that way.

Sam continued to have distressing symptoms most likely caused by the growth of the tumor. Horrendous headaches began and ended suddenly, without warning. Sam was left holding her head in pain by the end of each fifteen to twenty minute onslaught. It was hard to know if the general fatigue she experienced at other times of the day was related to the tumor itself or the repeated stress of dealing with such intense pain.

In her current condition, Sam would be unable to control Grace's telekinetic power. Jack wasn't certain how well he'd be able to manage both children's energy simultaneously. Both parents hoped their little girl would heed her parents' warnings and keep the 'ambulance in the garage'.

The O'Neills were distressed over the absence of their Ancient friends.They were convincedno one else, even the Asgard, could helpright now. Initially, when Daniel told them he'd been in contact with Oma, they were relieved. That reliefwas quickly replaced by dreadwhenthey realized the reason for the Ancient silence.

Something had to be done. Sam wanted to go home. The "unknown experts", as Jack had started to call them, recommended the tumor be removed as soon as possible "on general principles". Past experience told Janet Frasier that proceeding blindly when alien influences were involved might not be the most prudent approach.

Daniel suggested they delay any definitive treatment until he could persuade Oma to assess the situation. In the same breath,he admitted he didn't really know when that might be.

After lots of debate and even more insistence from a very impatient patient (Sam had learned a lot about being a difficult patient from her husband), Janet had agreed to let Sam go home, with restrictions. Sam didn't like the restrictions part, but when Janet insisted they were one way to safeguard her early pregnancy, the expectant mother quickly capitulated.

So it was that five days after Samantha Carter O'Neill had suddenly stopped breathing, her husband and best friends joined her in Doc Frasier's office to hear their marching orders.

"Sam, like it or not, you'll need to be on restricted duty assignments, at least until we can figure out what's going on and resolve it."

"Okay, so how restricted, Janet?" Sam asked, resigned to do whatever it took to preserve this pregnancy.

"No gate travel, in fact no off world travel, for starters."

Across the room, out of sight of his wife who was focused on Janet, Jack O'Neill mouthed a silent 'thank you'. As disturbed as he was by the news of Sam's tumor, keeping her out of harm's way for awhile made him happy.

"Aside from that, your time here at the mountain will be restricted to no more than 8 hours daily. And that's if you are feeling well enough to come in. You know we have the technology to allow you to do much of your work from home."

"Janet, it's not the same. You know I need to see things first hand in order to really make progress."

"Sam, you're going to need a lot more rest than you've been getting in order to deal with your physical condition. And if surgery is necessary, I don't want you run down and in poor condition pre-operatively. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam saluted.

"Cute, very cute," Janet quipped, then quickly looking at Jack who was already smirking, added, "And you, don't even think of encouraging her."

"I didn't say a thing, Doc," Jack insisted, feigning total innocence. I totally agree with you. I want Sam to get some rest."

"And you are going to need some help with the twins."

"What do you mean, Janet?"

"I mean watching out for two active four year olds is a lot for anyone, let alone someone who has unpredictable, excruciating headaches. There are going to be times Jack won't be home and what happens if you're incapacitated when Grace or Jake need you?"

Sam hung her head and took a deep breath, trying not to let on that her head already hurt pretty badly. Unfortunately, her choice of pain reliever was significantly limited by the pregnancy.

"Cassie has another couple of weeks before she has to return to school from break," Janet continued, picking up on Sam's reaction. "If you'd like, she'd be more than happy to stay with you and keep an eye on the kids until she goes back."

"That would be great, Janet. Thanks," Sam relented. Jack nodded silently and moved to sit beside his wife.

"Daniel says Oma might show up at some point to give us some guidance here," Jack volunteered. "Any idea when that might be, Daniel?"

"Wish I did Jack;Oma doesn't exactly schedule appointments, you know."

"In case you haven't noticed we need to get some help here, Daniel. Sam's sick and Grace… well let's just say I'm a little worried about what she might do with the 'ambulance' next time."

"I know Jack. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Promise --- we'll actually hear from the Ancients LIVE, next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there.


	9. Chapter 9 So Where's Our Backup?

A/N: I had planned lots of yard work this morning, but its pouring rain, so another chapter, sooner than I thought.

* * *

"_In case you haven't noticed we need to get some help here Daniel. Sam's sick and Grace… well let's just say I'm a little worried about what she might do with the 'ambulance' next time." _

"_I know Jack. I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

CHAPTER 9: SO WHERE'S OUR BACKUP? 

Hoping for the best, Jack quietly packed up the few things personal items Sam had accumulated during her stay in the infirmary and brought his wife home. As much as he wanted her home, he was afraid too, afraid it might happen again. He was glad he had another week at home before he was due in Washington for a Homeworld security meeting. It was only a two day trip, but the thought of leaving Sam right now for any length of time was difficult to accept.

As it was, they'd been home barely seventy-two hours when everything began to change.

Sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, Sam was enjoying the peace and quiet of the last moments before sunrise as Jack arrived to join her.

"Hey, you're up awfully early. Did you sleep?" Jack asked, coming up behind her and kissing the top of her head.

"Pretty well actually," Sam replied, turning to face him.

"Headache wake you up?" he asked sliding a chair next to her, just in front of the kitchen window, where she was watching the sun slipping over the horizon.

"Not really."

"Is that a yes or a no? Or are you channeling Oma?"

Sam smiled and shifted in her chair to kiss her husband good morning. After a long, gentle kiss, she pulled away, got to her feet and went to pour coffee for them both. Before she reached the counter, she slumped forward, grabbing her head with both hands and stifling a cry. Jack was on his feet in a second, slowly lowering her back to the chair and holding her to himself. It was obvious what was happening, but it seemed worse than the attacks he'd witnessed so far. He didn't know how much longer she could put up with this.

For the next ten minutes Sam sat stiffly in his arms, struggling to manage the pain.

As Jack tried to comfort her, Sam clung to him, trying valiantly to be silent and gain control of her body. Strangled mewling sounds softly broke the silence and Jack felt each and everyone tear at his heart. Sam didn't respond verbally to him during these episodes, but devoted all of her concentration to bringing her breathing under control, something that helped to lessen the overall impact of the pain. Then she seemed to settle. It was the suddenness of the initial pain which always caught her off guard.

He was glad he could be here for her now and dreaded the coming days when that wouldn't be the case. How the hell was he supposed to leave her like this? As Jack rubbed her back and continued to whisper softly to a slowly relaxing Sam, they were surprised as little Grace bounded into the kitchen, followed closely by her brother.

"Hi Daddy," Grace greeted him in her usual cheerful voice. Then in a concerned tone, "Mommy okay?"

"I'm good, Princess," Sam reassured her, slowly lifting her head from Jack's chest and smiling wanly at her little girl.

"I can send you to Aunt Janet again," Grace offered matter-of-factly.

"No, Princess. I'm okay right now." After thinking about what to say next, Sam pulled away from Jack and lifted little Grace onto her lap, as Jack did the same with Jake. "Grace, you have a very special gift that lets you do things like send Mommy to Aunt Janet. Very few people can do that."

"Maybe I could teach you to do it too," Grace suggested with more than a little excitement.

"Well, actually, I think I can do it. But it's very important that you never use this gift again unless you ask Mommy or Daddy first."

"Why? You said I helped."

"Yes, Grace, you certainly did. Now I'm going to tell you a big secret. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, Mommy I'm very good at secrets."

"When Mommy first got her gift she had to go to school to learn how to use it. Before I went to school, everything was going wrong."

"But I can do things really good. I've been practicing. Watch."

There had been points in the past few weeks when Sam felt she was loosing control of Grace's gift. She hadn't mentioned anything, not wanting to worry Jack. Right now, she assumed these had been the times Grace had been "practicing".

Before Sam knew what was happening, Grace, still sitting on her lap, was pouring a cup of coffee. Slowly, neatly, no spills, the coffee seemed to pour itself. When half full, the cup started to float its way towards Sam.

"No fair. I can do that too! But Daddy won't let me," Jake protested indignantly, surprisingly aware of the control Jack had been exercising over his own abilities.

"Oy…" Jack sighed. "They just don't cover this stuff in the parenting journals!" Just as Sam turned to grin at her irrepressible husband, they were surprised by a familiar and welcome voice.

"They both have strong gifts, Samantha."

The voice was unmistakable. Oma Desala… well not in the flesh exactly, but certainly as physically present as she was likely to get. The little family turned as one to see two ghostly apparitions. Jack and Sam immediately recognized Oma and her daughter, Elizabeth.

The children stared at the glowing surreal figures with amazement. "Are they angels, Mommy?" Jake asked, trying to be a brave little man, but moving to hide behind his father.

"No honey, not angels," Sam answered, "but you don't have to be afraid of them."

"Your mom's right, Jake. They're kind of like Glinda, the Good Witch and Dorothy. Remember?" Jack suggested, trying to explain things in terms the kids would understand.

"Yeah, the Wizard of Oz. My favorite story," Jake responded. "Grace likes the Wizard of Oz too," he stated authoritatively, nudging his sister, now staring at the new arrivals.

"Does this Dorothy have magic slippers, Daddy?" Grace whispered in her father's ear.

By now, Cassie, who'd been staying with the family since Sam came home, was awake. She'd just arrived in the kitchen as the visitors appeared. Familiar with the strange happenings that followed all of them, Cassie barely blinked when she saw Oma and Elizabeth. Jack took the opportunity to ask for a little help.

"Cassie, can you take the kids for a few minutes? We need some time."

"Sure, Uncle Jack."

"But Dad, I want to hear all about Oz. I bet they know the Wizard!" Grace protested, starting to feel a bit more at ease.

"Maybe we can do that later, Grace," Oma offered, in a sweet voice that gave Jack pause.

Cassie took the children to the family room, where she did her best to occupy them and keep them out of harm's way.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm glad to see you guys," Jack began, once the children were out of earshot. "We need a little help here."

"We also need your help, O'Neill," Oma replied.

"We'll see what we can do, once you take care of these damned headaches Sam is having."

Jack couldn't miss the sad look on Oma's face. Looking at Sam, he was sure she'd caught it too.

"You can cure her, right?

"I can"

"Well go ahead. Do your thing.'

"It is not that simple, O'Neill. To cure her would also mean the end of her telekinetic abilities."

"So?"

"They may be the last line of defense between yourself and the Ori."

"See, I don't get that."

"The Ori are coming, O'Neill. They may not arrive today, tomorrow or even within the next month, but they are coming. We will not be able to protect you completely. We will need the help of your family, the Ancient ones of this planet, to defend it."

"And Sam…"

"Once it is done, if you so wish, we can remove the 'tumor' and with it the gift."

Sam finally found her voice and was ready with questions of her own. "Oma, in the meantime, do we just wait? There must be something we can do now."

"Yes, Samantha, there is. We need your children."

* * *

_Okay is everyone imagining the same Jack O'Neill reaction that I am? _

_Please press the little button to review! And thanks for all your comments so far._


	10. Chapter 10 How About Different Backup?

_Sam finally found her voice and was ready with questions of her own. "Oma, in the meantime, do we just wait. There must be something we can do now."_

"_Yes, Samantha, there is. We need your children."_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: HOW ABOUT DIFFERENT BACKUP?

"You what?" Jack questioned in a restrained, too quiet tone of voice. Sam recognized the calm before the storm.

"We need Grace and Jake to help us fight this battle, especially when the Ori come for Earth."

"For crying out loud, they're kids!" Jack bellowed.

"They are _your _children. They are gifted. They are needed," Oma attempted to explain.

"They don't even know how to use this so-called gift."

"Let us teach them, they are of age."

"Teach them what?"

"The true wonder of who they are, of what they can do."

"They're our _children._ That's wonderful enough for us. You don't get it, do you?"

"What I do understand, O'Neill, is that this entire galaxy is at risk and your family can make a huge difference. Together, the remaining Innocent, your family and the Four Races of the old alliance can defeat the Ori."

"You're asking me to risk the lives of the three people who mean everything to me."

"You forget, O'Neill. I too have lost those dear to me. Most recently, I have lost many of the children in my care. But you are right, to rescue those who have been taken and to secure the safety of your own planet, I am asking you to risk those you love."

"We won't do that. It's our job as parents to protect them."

"Jack," Elizabeth began in a childlike, but self assured tone that surprised him. "Your children must learn to control their gift whether or not they help us. Isn't that true?"

Looking at Sam briefly, he returned, "I suppose so."

"Well, in that case, let us help them. Then you can decide about the rest. We will not harm them and we will not force you. Sam knows that."

"Yes, I know you won't cause them harm, at least not purposefully. But…" Sam attempted to express her very conflicted feelings.

"But you are still afraid."

"Yes."

"Of course she's afraid. Hey, I know you mean well, Elizabeth, but is there anyone else who can help us here?" Jack interjected.

"Jack, maybe we need to think about this," Sam suggested, in a soft, reasonable tone.

"Think about it? What's to think about? We're talking about Grace and Jake. We're talking about their lives here."

"And what kind of lives are they going to have if the Ori take over?"

Jack quietly blew out a staggered breath and ran his hand over his face and hair. "If… if we decide to help you, what do we do."

"First you bring the children to Haven."

"Haven?"

"One of Kheb's moon's. It's where we've been hiding since the Ori came."

"So you want me to take the kids on a field trip?"

"Yes, you and Samantha will bring the children."

Jack looked at Sam and saw her pained, almost panicked expression just before she began. "I can't come this time."

"You are creating a new life, are you not?" Elizabeth stated as a fact.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Beth. I can't risk the safety of the pregnancy."

"You lost a child, not long along. I am sorry, Sam."

"Then you understand why I can't leave."

"Yes. Your husband will bring the children."

"Why can't this "teaching" happen right here. Why do we always have to go to _your_ house?"

Elizabeth smiled softly and was the one to reply in a way she knew Jack and Sam would understand. "Because your 'house' is not properly child proofed for what needs to be done."

"If I do this, Teal'c is coming with us."

"That is not possible, O'Neill," Oma began officiously. He harbors a being of great evil who is not allowed among us."

"For your information, he doesn't have a symbiote anymore and I'm really pretty tired of all knowing beings, who _always_ need our help, coming around and telling me what I can and cannot do. So look, take it or leave it."

"We will take it, as you say. We must leave immediately and we will bring Teal'c directly from his current location."

"HOLD IT! We go when I say we go. Do you understand? This has got to be my show. I may not know everything about what's going on here, but right now my family and I have the most to loose. So we go when we're ready or we don't go at all. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

_Now in real life, you ask, would a father like Jack O'Neill allow his children to participate in anything so dangerous? Probably not. But think about it – in real life would extraterrestrial beings come and ask for our help? Not in this reality! So …_

_Thanks for continuing to read. As always, love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions about the story..._


	11. Chapter 11 He's a What?

"_HOLD IT! We go when I say we go. Do you understand? This has got to be my show. I may not know everything about what's going on here, but right now my family and I have the most to loose. So we go when we're ready or we don't go at all._

_Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

_

CHAPTER 11: HE'S A WHAT?

Oma quickly realized they weren't going anywhere until she gave Jack O'Neill some control of the situation. Although this wasn't easy for her (she didn't really believe he understood the gravity of the situation), the willingness of her people to allow self-determination by less advanced races was part of what distinguished them from the Ori.

Understanding she couldn't push O'Neill much further that night, she and Elizabeth agreed to return in twenty four hours to hear the final decision and hopefully make arrangements for departure.

Jack and Sam sat up most of the night once their visitors left. First of all, they fielded questions from their curious children who thought Elizabeth and Oma – or Dorothy and Glinda as they had started to call them— seemed like the "bestest" new friends ever. They were highly indignant that "Dorothy and Glinda" had left before they'd had a chance to play.

Cassie hadn't asked many questions, just helped put the twins down for the night. Once they were all tucked in, she'd come back to be sure her honorary parents were okay. She couldn't miss Sam's paleness and the flush of anger that still colored Jack's face.

And then Jack and Sam were alone. Together. With some unbelievable decisions to make about the future.

"We need to do this, don't we, Sam?"

"I think so. What choice do we have?"

"What about you? I don't like the idea of leaving you."

"I'm a big girl, Sir," she said in a teasing tone, reminding him of the many feminist discussions they'd had early in their relationship.

"You mean you won't miss me?"

"Didn't say that," she said her eyes suddenly misty. "If I could, I'd keep you here with me all the time … and am I ever getting emotional. This is going to be a long pregnancy".

"You've got every right, Sam. Seriously, I'm worried about leaving you. The headaches…"

"I'm sure Janet and Daniel will keep a close eye on me once Cassie has to go back to school. I'll have plenty of babysitters, Jack. Don't worry. Still, I'd prefer you."

"I know," Jack said, tenderly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"See, this is better than all the pain pills or nerve blocks anyone could prescribe."

Jack thought a minute, smiled wanly, wishing he could take away the pain. Since he couldn't, he did the next best thing. He changed the subject.

"We've never been to this place, this Haven. How can we bring the kids there?"

"You've already laid down some pretty strict ground rules for Oma, General O'Neill. While you're in command mode, how about taking a look see before you bring Jake and Grace. Kind of like a human MALP."

"As much as I resent being compared to that thing, I like the idea, at least as much as I like any of this. I think that's exactly what I'll do. I knew there was a reason I married you, Mrs. O'Neill," he said, with the winning grin that always made Sam smile.

OoOoOo

The next morning, after very little sleep, Jack and Sam briefed the leadership of the SGC as well as the higher echelons of Homeworld Security and the President about the planned reconnaissance mission to Haven. Couldn't tell them much as Oma wouldn't reveal the exact location, but even the bare bones of the situation were unsettling to the President and his closest advisors.

When Oma returned that night, Jack and Teal'c were there to meet her. They revealed their plan to check out Haven or as they told Elizabeth, "see how child proof the place really is". Though initially taken aback by their demand for a scouting mission, Oma realized this might be the only way to ease Jack O'Neill's worries and win his support.

Two nights later, Oma teleported Jack and Teal'c directly to Haven where surprises were in store.

OoOoOo

Llazoor sat peacefully, his large somewhat unwieldy form propped up against one of the few rocky outcroppings to grace the decidedly ungraceful world that was Haven. It had been a stressful day and now, as the sun began to set on Haven, he was more than ready to get some rest. It still amazed him how he could be exhausted by a day of meetings and negotiations. The others in the meeting seemed to have no such problem. Oma, for one, in his humble estimation, could talk for hours if necessary and never tire at all.

After the day long session, Llazoor had swum several laps in the mile wide lake that graced Haven's surface. He'd flown between the poles of the small moon and then run five miles, in order to work out the tension that had built in his large body from forced inactivity these past few weeks.

It wasn't only the inactivity that caused his tension. As the one Furling representative at this stage of the planning, he considered himself to be the lone voice of reason amidst the pacifist voices of the Nox, Ancient and to some extent, Asgard representatives. Llazoor believed that the only answer to aggression like that displayed by the Ori, was aggression. If that meant violent battle and the death of the enemy, so be it.

Now all that was left was to wait for the visitors Oma had told him to expect. Supposedly one of these visitors, the Tauri, held the final key to the success of the Alliance. For some reason, this creature had been reluctant to help when Oma first approached him. Llazoor intended to convince him that their cause was just.

He didn't have to wait long for his opportunity.

OoOoOo

As they materialized, the first thing the new arrivals saw was a forbidding humanoid male fully seven feet tall with a greenish skin tone.

Teal'c reacted immediately, pointing his weapon at the stranger, instantly prepared for battle. Before either of them realized the less than jolly green giant did not have a weapon of his own, T's staff and Jack's P90 had vanished.

"I cannot allow you to harm another being." It was a soft, familiar voice which sounded in their ears. It was unmistakable. Lya.

As the ethereal Nox female approached from the side of the clearing, Jack's mouth fell open. His astonishment only grew as he saw the smaller grey creature walking slightly behind her.

"Thor?"

"Yes, it is I, O'Neill."

"What are you doing here?"

"The Ancient Alliance is intact once more, We have come together to combat our greatest threat. The Ori."

"The Alliance? The Asgard, the Nox, the Ancient and the …. You're kidding… he's not?"

"If you refer to our friend Llazoor, yes he is a Furling. Llazoor is a tribal chief among his people. He has joined us to prepare the battle plan."

Llazoor strode purposefully over to the newcomers. "Welcome, friends. I am told you will be of great help to us. I am surprised. I expected two children as well."

"We're checking things out first, Labor. Want to find all the surprises, you know like you, before we bring the kids," Jack explained.

"You too treasure children, do you not, Tauri?"

"We do. I'm Jack O'Neill," he said offering his hand to the alien who towered over him by a head."

"And this one, a Jaffa, I believe. But I sense no symbiote." Llazoor stated as he cautiously considered Teal'c.

"Are you sure you're a Furling?" Jack asked, instantly regretting he'd said that out loud, as he was fixed with a withering stare. "Sorry, I just mean, you're bigger than I imagined."

Jack was saved further embarrassment by the opportune arrival of Oma.

"I believe it is time we met to discuss our plans and share the nature of our alliance in more detail with our new friends," Oma stated as she arrived on scene, now accompanied by Orlin.

To say Jack and Teal'c were surprised by their welcoming committee was an understatement. Without further delay they followed the representatives of the rebuilt Alliance into a small meeting area. What they discovered in the next few hours would have serious implications for the future of the world as they knew it.

* * *

_Okay the last 'cliffie' statement is a little over the top, but hey, the big four are assembled here. Can we expect anything less than mind blowing information?_

_Please press the little button to review._


	12. Chapter 12 Why Do You Need Our Kids?

_To say Jack and Teal'c were surprised by their welcoming committee was an understatement. Without further delay they followed the representatives of the rebuilt Alliance into a small meeting area. What they discovered in the next few hours would have serious implications for the future of the world as they knew it._

* * *

CHAPTER 12: WHY DO YOU NEED OUR KIDS?

It was a short walk to the simple one story building that had become the temporary home of the Alliance. On the way, Jack and Teal'c were greeted by a dozen young children, the remnant of the Innocent. Ranging in apparent age from five to nine years old, these children lacked the joy and exuberance Jack recalled from his visit to Kheb two short years ago. As a father, he realized the evil they'd witnessed on their home planet had stolen a piece of their childlike spirit, a piece that might never be recovered.

Jack's heart went out to them. He did his best to greet them warmly, in spite of his own unease. Finally, he took Elizabeth's hand and she escorted him to the meeting room.

What a motley gathering of talent in that room! Two ascended Ancients, a gentle, magical Nox who reminded him of Tinkerbell, his buddy Thor and good old what's his name… Lavoris, was it? Definitely the Jolly Green Giant. With this assembly of advanced minds and weaponry why in the world would they need his family?

"Welcome, General O'Neill," Lya began with the gentle graciousness that bespoke her race. "We are glad you and Teal'c have come to meet with us. We understand you have reservations about allowing Jake and Grace to help us."

"Yeah, I'm afraid we do. We need information, lots of it, before we can bring the twins into this. To start with, how did you all get here, anyway?"

"Indeed. It is surprising to see all of you together at this place. How did such a gathering come to be?" Teal'c echoed his good friend's question with one of his own.

Orlin fielded their general inquiry. "It began with the end of our non-interference policy just a few years ago. More recently, you may recall, we were doing reconnaissance of our own on the Ori, even as they infiltrated the ranks of our children. We began to suspect they were not negotiating in good faith. So we started to contact our old allies, initially the Asgard."

"The Asgard, as you know Teal'c, have been monitoring the situation with the Ori and have participated in some of the initial military confrontations," Thor clarified.

Orlin continued, "Once we realized the Innocent had been compromised, we knew we'd needed help to rescue them. We sent messages to both the Nox and Furlings just before the destruction of Kheb. By the time we'd fled here, the Nox representatives had arrived to help, as had members of our Supreme Council."

"Okay, now Orlin, this Supreme Council, where have they been hanging out all this time?" Jack questioned

Orlin quickly reminded himself that Sam's husband often appeared less intelligent than he really was. Orlin couldn't imagine why he would do this, but chalked it up to human idiosyncrasy. "The Council is spread over several far flung worlds, planets we colonized after leaving Atlantis. Despite their distance, our leaders are immediately available to all who need them and were instantly aware of the tragedy that had befallen us. It was the loss of the Innocent which caused us to search out the old alliance. We have never been under such assault before."

Lya continued the narrative. "After years of working together, the members of the old Alliance had drifted apart, literally moving to the far edges of the universe. Each race had begun to focus on their individual needs and concerns. It seemed the members of the Alliance no longer needed each other. But when that changed, old friends responded without hesitation".

"In our alliance, each race contributes, according to their individual talents and abililities," Oma stated. "Lya and the Nox have hidden our moon out of time and space so that it cannot be discovered. We've found their skill in this area to be unsurpassed."

"Thor and the Asgard have helped us rapidly build a fleet of ships with which to physically confront the Ori vessels. But you are already acquainted with both the Asgard and the Nox. It is the Furling race that is unfamiliar to you. The Furlings are a race of many talents. I'll let Llazoor tell you about his people."

"I am honored, Oma," Llazoor began. "The Furlings are an ancient race. For millennia we have been warriors; much like your people, Jack O'Neill. It was some time before we realized that violence wasn't the answer to all our problems. Thousands of years ago many of our people ascended, along with Ancients like Oma. Though our alliance with the races at this table had been beneficial for us, for the past thousand years or more my people lost contact with their friends. We traveled to the farthest ends of our universe to explore new environments. Our unique physiologies allow us to prosper in many different climates and atmospheres. As our race advanced, our curiosity knew no bounds."

"Unique physiology? You mean the green… thing you've got going on?"

Jack survived another withering look – one thing was for sure, these Furlings didn't have much of a sense of humor – but was rewarded with a revealing insight.

Turning his head slightly to reveal a stocky neck, Llazoor pointed to the lower section where his neck joined his shoulder. Jack was surprised to see what appeared to be rudimentary gills.

"Quite functional actually, as are these." Llazoor stretched out his arms and amazed the newcomers as he revealed filmy, almost translucent tissue stretching between his side and his inner arms. _It couldn't be_, Jack thought.

"As you can see, O'Neill, our races have distinct differences. In addition to physical differences, we have differences of opinion on what must be done to stop the Ori," Lya interjected.

"So where do we come in. What do you think we bring to the table?"

"Your family in particular, O'Neill, has strong telekinetic abilities similar to our own. More importantly, they share with the rest of your race qualities many of the older races lack: passion, emotion, strength of conviction and sometimes, a way of seeing things at their simplest."

"Excuse me Oma, but why would a race of all knowing ascended beings like yourselves need the human qualities you got rid of long ago?"

"We are not all-knowing, O'Neill. The beginning of true wisdom is to understand that no race of peoples, however advanced, is all knowing. There is always a power greater than the most advanced race."

"You mean God?" Jack asked, taken aback by the implication that Oma, of all 'people' thought there was a power greater than the ascended Ancients.

"That is a name mortals tend to use for something they cannot understand."

"If you believe in a god, why are you at war with the Ori?"

Oma smiled, thinking to herself how little these mortals understood. "The Ori believe they are the gods. We know better."

"Okay, but back to my question. The people in this room have more than enough power to stop the Ori. And even if you don't, I can't imagine what two four-year-old human children can contribute."

"Their contribution and the gift of their mother will be unique, O'Neill," Oma offered. Her response chilled Jack unexpectedly. Why did he hear 'sacrifice' where Oma used the word 'contribution'?

* * *

_Please push the button to review and let me know you are reading! Thanks._


	13. Chapter 13 What Have You Been Up To?

"_Their contribution and the gift of their mother will be unique, O'Neill," Oma offered. Her response chilled Jack unexpectedly. Why did he hear 'sacrifice' where Oma used the word 'contribution'?_

* * *

CHAPTER 12: WHAT HAVE _YOU_ BEEN UP TO?

Jack and Teal'c had been gone on their 'MALP mission' nearly a week. Cassie had left to go back to school yesterday. While Sam was finding everything about the current state of affairs difficult, her inability to work effectively was especially frustrating.

She'd been at the lab four hours this morning before the headaches became unbearable. Reluctantly, she gave in and packed up to go home. Since Janet had insisted the sudden onset of intractable pain made Sam too great a risk behind the wheel, she had to wait for 'a driver' to become available before shecould leave the mountain.

Yesterday her driver was Felger; the poor man had been so nervous it was painful to watch. Today it was Daniel's turn and Sam, as dismayed as she was over having to leave early, looked forward to catching up with her good friend.

There was still a great deal she didn't know about Daniel's adventures during his year long absence and she wanted to hear everything. Daniel planned to stay for awhile, giving Sam some extra rest and taking on some short term child care responsibilities until Jack returned.

On their way home, the two friends stopped at the military run day care center to pick up the twins. Jake and Grace had started to attend day care 1-2 mornings per week. Jack and Sam wanted them to have opportunities to socialize with other children and, more recently, forget about the worries at home.

The twins had been extra good since their mom's headaches started. Though both parents had explained the headaches were unrelated to anything they did, Jake and Grace wisely understood that whining and teasing were sure to make the headaches worse. So they'd decided on their own to outlaw such behaviors for the duration. Sam loved them dearly and was glad they'd have Daniel around to give them special attention for the next few days. As expected, the twins were thrilled to see him; life was always special when Uncle Danny was around.

OoOoOo

The weather was getting cooler in Colorado Springs, but this late October day was pleasantly warm and allowed for another bona fide outdoor play day. As the twins settled into a companionable game in their back yard sandbox, Daniel began to regale Sam with stories from his recent adventure. He started by sharing his time in Tibet, where he'd been welcomed by Buddhist monks and taught powerful meditation techniques.

"It was amazing, Sam, the monks, the silence, the isolation. All of it helped me. Before I arrived at the monastery, I'd spent time wandering through England, France, Italy, Belgium, looking for information about Sarah and then information about me, about my family. Pretty funny, huh? Me the archeologist, the one who knows so much about ancient civilizations, knowing next to nothing about my own family tree. Anyway, that's what I thought might help me sort out my life."

"I was wrong. Yeah, I found a few long lost great aunts and uncles, distant cousins, but nothing that told me about _me, _about why I'm here, about _my _purpose," he said, patting himself on the chest for emphasis in a gesture he often executed when excited and trying to make an important point. "But in that monastery, in the quiet, the simple peace and quiet of the place, I did find myself, Sam. In a whole new way, I discovered Daniel Jackson, the man I was intended to be. No simple answers, just some clues. But it's okay, I can live with what I know."

"What are you talking about Daniel? What did you discover?" Sam asked her friend skeptically.

"That there's more to this world than we'll ever understand. And that the not knowing is okay. Maybe we weren't meant to know _everything_."

"For a scientist, that's a pretty imprecise statement, _Doctor_ Jackson," Sam said, just a bit puzzled about where Daniel was going with this.

"I'm just saying, there's someone or something bigger than any of us out there." Daniel gestured expansively. "And bigger than any of the races we've met, including the ascended ones."

"Are you talking about God, Daniel?" Sam asked in a gentle voice.

"Maybe. I suppose so," he said tentatively. "Kind of hard to consider the concept after what we've been through, huh?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Sometimes I've thought it's hard not to believe after all we've seen and survived. So does it help you, Daniel?"

"It does. The meditation I was taught gave me an opportunity to touch into the real source of strength within myself. It was a gift. I learned that my true strength doesn't depend on what happens outside of me. Doesn't make me care any less about people, but it does give me a new confidence and perspective."

OoOoOo

As they continued to talk, the door bell rang. Janet had arrived for an unexpected visit to check on her favorite patient. Sam, totally exhausted, volunteered to prepare a late lunch for everyone.

"Sam, honey, that's not necessary. But if you want we can get something ready for you and the kids," Janet protested.

"Janet, I may feel like an invalid right about now, but I'm not. Just watch."

With that, Sam, sitting with the kitchen in her direct line of sight, began to prepare lunch. Without benefit of movement or physical contact of any sort, dishes quietly moved from their cabinets, place settings were neatly arranged and sandwiches seemingly assembled themselves. Janet and Daniel could only watch in amazement. Sam stifled a chuckle, realizing they had no idea how well honed her ability was at this point.

"My abilities have gotten stronger since the headaches started. I feel like I can do just about anything I set my mind to now. And my control is better than it ever was. Don't worry, I only use it when I'm desperate and the kids aren't around to see. But Jack's been treated to some pretty impressive performances, especially since I've felt so miserable." Sam paused to take in the sustained looks of disbelief from her friends. "I want to be able to do things for myself, right? This is how I manage to keep up right now. Without witnesses I can't see any harm."

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed, "I had no idea. And the kids don't know?"

"They know mommy has the same 'gift' they've been asked not to use, but they haven't seen my gift in action just yet. It would be pretty hard to tell them not use it, when I do. So it has to stay under cover for the time being."

"Sam, this lends a whole new meaning to 'do as I say, not as I do'," Janet said, looking out towards the yard where Jake and Grace were still quietly playing. "Have you ever used this little talent on off-world missions?"

"Just once. A small temple managed to collapse around Teal'c. It was just the two of us. There was no way I was getting him out with my two hands and back up was delayed. I couldn't leave him there. So…"

"It's also good for starting the laundry …" she added with a grin.

OoOoOo

They'd barely finished lunch, when a brief high pitched sound was heard from the back of the house.

Daniel and Janet kept the children occupied while Sam went to investigate. She found unexpected guests, namely Generals Landry and Hammond, and an acutely disoriented President Hayes standing in her living room. It was clear that the later had just been plucked from the golf course.

Sam bit her lower lip, uncertain whether to salute or beg forgiveness. She was grateful beyond words when George Hammond took over. "Hi, Sam. Didn't expect us, did you? I have a feeling Thor is around somewhere..."

Before he could finish his thought, in another flash of light, Teal'c and Jack materialized on the other side of the room. Jack took in his surroundings, walked over and put his arm protectively around his wife as he greeted his guests in trademark O'Neill style. "Nice of you to join us. Looks like someone's planned a party and we're all invited."

* * *

_A/N: I sure wish I had the telekinesis gene when it comes time for laundry and meal preparation at my house, but it hasn't happened yet!_

_Reviews much appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14 What Do We Tell the Kids?

_Before he could finish his thought, in another flash of light, Teal'c and Jack materialized on the other side of the room. Jack took in his surroundings, walked over and put his arm protectively around his wife as he greeted his guests in trademark O'Neill style. "Nice of you to join us. Looks like someone's planned a party and we're all invited." _

* * *

CHAPTER 14: WHAT DO WE TELL THE KIDS?

"So, looks like everyone got their memos," Jack said with a slight smirk.

"What's going on, Jack?" Hammond asked, trying to restrain himself.

"I think the Alliance decided it was time I tell you what's going on," Lt. Gen. O'Neill responded, wondering exactly how he was going to sell this one.

"The Alliance? Which alliance is that?" asked President Hayes. And then, trying to get his bearings, he added "This is your house, General? Nice place."

"Yes, it is and thank you, Sir. Why don't we all have a seat and I'll try to explain … what's going on." Jack said, doing his best to be gracious in a less than optimal situation. For all intents and purposes, his Commander-in-Chief had just been kidnapped. _The Secret Service has probably declared a national emergency_, Jack thought. "Before we start, anyone you need to contact, Sir?"

"Good idea, before they scramble the F-16s," Hayes suggested, realizing the Pentagon was probably already on high alert because of his disappearance.

By then, the twins, hearing the commotion in the house and especially their dad's voice, came charging into the house and into Jack's waiting arms. "We missed you, Daddy," they whispered once they were in his arms.

"I missed you too, munchkins," he said, gingerly getting down on his knees and wrapping the twins in his arms. After a brief hug, the curious little ones pulled away to examine the other new arrivals.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, walking up to President Hayes without a second thought. The twins knew everyone else who had magically appeared from earlier visits.

"I'm Henry, Jake. Glad to meet you," the President of the United States said, solemnly extending his hand to the little boy.

"Hi. Are you here for a meeting or something?" Jack's son asked with the innocence of youth.

"That's exactly what's happening, Jake. So we need you and Grace to play upstairs for a little while, very quietly. Think you can do that?"

"Sure we can," Grace answered in her most adult tone of voice.

"Why don't I go up and get them settled a bit," Janet offered. "Then you can fill me in when I come back."

"Thanks, Janet. That would be great," Sam nodded gratefully to her friend.

"Is Oma coming?" Sam inquired, once the children were out of earshot.

"No, I asked her not to. I don't want the kids more frightened than they already are. Let's talk about what's going on and make some plans before we bring Jake and Grace into this. Okay?" Jack suggested.

Sam and everyone else in the gathering nodded their agreement to Jack's suggestion.

As the group found seats and made themselves comfortable, Teal'c began. "Our journey was most enlightening. As soon as we arrived on Haven, we were met by representatives of four races of the Alliance."

"There's that word again, Alliance. Just what are we talking about?" President Hayes asked again.

"I refer to the old alliance of four races, the Asgard, the Ancients, the Nox and the Furlings," Teal'c elaborated.

"You mean they were all there?" Daniel asked with a look of envy.

"Yep," Jack replied matter-of-factly.

"Even the Furlings?"

"Them too. Pretty amazing 'people' actually."

"I thought Haven was simply a place the Innocent fled to once Kheb was destroyed."

"Me too, Daniel. Apparently, the Ancients have called in all their markers. They've summoned all members of the original Alliance of races. As representatives of their races, Lya was there, Thor too. Together they've formulated a plan. As usual, the plan includes us."

"Jack, where do our kids come in?" Sam asked with some dread.

"Well it seems Jake and Grace and you, Sam, will be the foremost participants of the Fifth Race, the Tauri."

"According to Oma DeSala and the others, it will be necessary for those with the strongest connection to the planet under assault to take the lead in defending it. Oma is certain that the final stand will take place in Earth orbit," Teal'c added.

"And why is the battle always around _our_ planet?" Landry asked, a question that echoed what Jack O'Neill had been thinking for some time.

"According to the representatives we met on Haven, Earth is the symbol of the original Ancient debate. Remember when Orlin was here as a child a few years back?" Jack began.

"Yeah. So?" Daniel asked.

"He told us about the initial source of conflict between the Ori and the Ancient," Sam supplied, realizing she understood perfectly where her husband was going with this. "The Ori were attracted to a strict, formalized religious practice and came to see themselves as worthy of worship. The Ancient were opposed to this from the beginning; part of the reason they opposed sharing the secrets of ascension was that this was the bribe the Ori used to obtain the worship they demanded."

"I believe that is correct, Colonel Carter," Teal'c agreed. "And that battle began in the Milky Way galaxy, the original homeworld of the Ancient peoples. According to the members of the alliance, this is also where the battle must end. They strongly believe that taking control of Earth and with it the remainder of the Milky Way is the final goal of the Ori. Claiming dominion over the original homeworld would indeed cement their victory."

"Alright, folks. Bottom line, what is this battle likely to involve and when can we expect it to get started?" President Hayes asked. To his credit he'd recovered from his initial shock and was ready to take hold of this unbelievable situation.

"That's just it, Sir. We aren't certain. The Alliance isn't certain. In fact it seems they're doing everything in their power to postpone the final confrontation they know is coming."

"And why is that General?"

"As strange as it sounds, because Grace and Jake aren't ready." Jack wasn't surprised to see the frozen stares of his fellow generals as well as his President. The last statement just about blew him away too.

Sam, though obviously attentive to every word her husband said, wasn't overly surprised. She'd known something big was coming. Right now, she simply wanted to get to the bottom of it all. The twins needed to be taught to safely use their abilities and she was pretty sure that's why the Ancients were trying to avoid immediate confrontation.

As if reading her thought, Jack continued on. "Our children are telekinetic, Sir. But before those abilities can be useful in this battle, I'm told they are going to need some fairly rigorous training."

Over the next hour, Jack and Teal'c shared more of what they'd learned on Haven, especially around the twins' planned role in the final battle. By the time they had finished, all participants agreedeverything they had learned wouldbe kept top secret until such time as the battle was ready to begin. Otherwise they would risk total panic. What's more the twins, whose abilities had been successfully concealed until this point, would be put in danger.

OoOoOo

Two hours later, once Thor had returned the President, Landry and Hammond to their original locations and everyone else had gone home, Sam turned to her husband, looking completely overwhelmed.

"So how are we going to explain all of this to Jake and Grace? They're just little kids, Jack."

"That's the easy part. It's Oz. Perfect actually. Four races, the scarecrow, tin man, cowardly lion and Dorothy. I think that about covers it. Think yellow brick road, Sam."

* * *

_A/N: I haven't had a lot of feedback lately. I'm thinking maybe it's because the story is moving too slowly and the readers are bored. I don't know for sure unless you guys tell me._

_The latest chapters keep getting hits so I know someone is reading and that's great in itself. Still it would help me to hear what you like and don't like about the story. This will help me direct the rest of the story and series._

_Stop to think about it – where else can you have input into the story, but on a website like this!_

_Again, thanks for reading. Whether or not you can send feedback, your time and attention is **very** much appreciated!_


	15. Chapter 15 Where's Oz, Daddy?

A/N: Thanks for your comments, thoughts on the last chapter. Much appreciated!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: WHERE'S OZ, DADDY? 

Jack O'Neill loved The Wizard of Oz.

The triumph of purity and good over nastiness and evil figured prominently in Jack's favorite fanciful tale. From childhood, the Oz story of magic and longing for home had captured his imagination. Over the first few years of their young lives, Jack had shared the story with Jake and Grace_ many_ times. In addition to dramatized bedtime stories, the twins and their parents had watched the classic movie together dozens of times. As young children love to do, Jake and Grace had used their potent imaginations to conjure up all sorts of additional scenes they would act out, often with their more than willing father.

By the age of four, both twins could recite the basic story from memory.

OoOoOo

The next night, after supper, Jack and Sam sat down with the twins to explain what was going to happen. With Jake sitting on Sam's lap and Grace curled up next to her dad on the couch, Jack started to explain how he planned to take both of them on a trip, far, far away.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Grace asked with her usual enthusiasm.

"We're going to Oz, Grace."

"Oz, you mean where the Wizard is?"

"Sort of, but I think the Wizard himself is on vacation."

"Will we see Dorothy and Glinda?" Grace asked, remembering her brief glimpse of Elizabeth and Oma a few days back.

"Absolutely, Princess. They're looking forward to it."

"Really, they want to meet us?"

"Sure, they know you're very special children. How would you like to go to school with Dorothy?"

"Like pre-school?"

"A lot better than pre-school. Dorothy and Glinda want to teach you to move things around with your mind."

"Really? You mean you're going to let me do it too, Daddy?" Jake asked, hoping he'd finally get to try out his abilities as his sister had been doing lately.

"Once you know how to use it safely, yes, Jake. That's why we're going to Oz."

"Are other boys and girls there too? Can we bring our friends from pre-school with us? Maybe they could learn too." Grace asked.

Sam joined the conversation at this point. "Grace, you and Jake are special for lots of reasons. First of all, just because you're our children you're very, very special and we love you very much." The twins smiled as they saw the gentle look in Mommy's eyes, a look that appeared whenever she talked like this. "But there is another reason you're special. Other boys and girls can't move things around just by thinking about it."

Grace and Jake looked genuinely surprised. They'd always assumed everybody could do what they did. When their mother had first started to explain that it was a special gift, Grace had decided adults didn't have it, but of course all children did. In her mind, it was as natural as being able to ride a bike and fall asleep at night. Everyone could do those things, couldn't they?

"And that means you two are going to get to play some very special games in Oz, games that your friends won't be able to play," Jack picked up the plan, trying to make this sound like a good idea.

"Like Candyland, Daddy?"

"Not exactly, but it's going to be lots of fun. Uncle T. and I will be there with you all the time."

"What about, Mommy?" Jake asked, suddenly starting to frown.

"Mommy has to stay home because of her headaches. Remember how I said Aunt Janet gets to give me orders about headaches and doctor things?" The children nodded sadly in response to their mother's statement.

"But we'll miss you," Jake whined.

"I know, honey. I'll miss you too," Sam said, tears starting to prick at her eyelids. "But you know what? Your daddy and Uncle T have already been to Oz and they say it's a great place. There are lots of new people for you to meet. There's even someone who knows how to fly." Jack smiled as he listened to his wife. She was really catching on to this strategy for explaining things to the kids.

"He can fly? Really?"

"Absolutely," Jack confirmed. "Pretty amazing, huh? Bet you'd like to see that."

"When can we go, Daddy?" Jake asked.

OoOoOo

Within a week of the impromptu meeting with Landry, Hammond and the President, everything was in place for the trip to Haven. Within that same week's time, the O'Neills' decision to let the children learn to use their "gift" effectively had been confirmed by several "break-through" incidents where furniture had been unceremoniously dropped with large thuds and Jake had been whacked by a flying pot.

Oma had agreed to come for them tonight. In preparation, the children had actually agreed to nap. Jack had explained they'd need to be well rested when 'Glinda' came for them, so they could all 'wish their way to Oz'.

As they waited for departure time, Jack and Sam had a few quiet moments to themselves.

"You know, I've always been prepared to teach my kids to be responsible, productive members of society," Jack began. "I just never planned on teaching them to save the world."

Sam could only smile wistfully at that, wondering what would happen in the long run.

When he didn't get a verbal response, Jack simply continued with the second part of what was bothering him. "I'm worried about leaving you like this Sam. I can't even say how long we'll be gone." When Jack had returned a week earlier it was clear Sam's headaches had gotten worse and what's more she was plagued by increasing bouts of morning sickness. Though she should be starting to put on weight, now, in the second month of her pregnancy, she looked thinner than ever.

"I really want you to stay with someone while I'm gone. Maybe Janet…"

"Jack, I'll be fine and besides I want to stay in my own house. I really don't need a babysitter; after all, the kids will be with you. If I have to, I'll call Janet and ask for help. Promise."

Just then the phone rang.

It was Maureen.

* * *

_A/N: If you don't remember Maureen, you can check her out in His Past Returns to Heal, an earlier story in this series. In any case, I'll recap her character in the next couple chapters, as the children start their adventure on Haven – excuse me, Oz._

_Please hit the button to review. It's easy!_


	16. Chapter 16 Do We Have to Leave Mommy?

_Jack, I'll be fine and besides I want to stay in my own house. I really don't need a babysitter; after all, the kids will be with you. If I have to, I'll call Janet and ask for help. Promise."_

_Just then the phone rang._

_It was Maureen._

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE MOMMY?

As soon as the phone rang, the twins were wide awake. Grace bounded to the phone before anyone else could reach it. By the time Jack got within earshot, Grace was talking excitedly to the aunt she'd come to know long distance over the past two years.

"Aunt Moe, we're going to Oz! Daddy's coming with us and Mommy can't come because she's sick and Daddy called Aunt Janet to stay at our house and we're going to learn to…"

"Grace, say good bye to Aunt Maureen and let Daddy talk, okay?" Jack said, placing his hand over the mouthpiece in the nick of time as his little magpie was about to reveal top secret information.

"Okay, goodbye Aunt Moe, Daddy says I have to go now and…"

"Hi, Maureen," Jack began, preoccupied by the evening's plan, but genuinely glad to hear his sister's voice.

"Hi, Jack. Sounds like there's a lot going on there. Is Sam really sick? Can I help?"

"Sam's been struggling with some bad headaches." Jack wasn't ready to tell many people, even Maureen, about the pregnancy this time.

"Bad enough to stay home while all of you go out of town?"

"Maureen, I'm only going to say this once. I want to talk with my sister, not the curious Washington Post reporter. Understood?" Shortly after their initial meeting two years ago, Jack and Maureen had come to a tacit understanding that Maureen would never play the reporter when it came to family matters. There were simply too many pieces of classified information for which she would never have the necessary clearance.

"Yes, Sir!" Maureen replied in a tone that made _Jack_ want to salute. _Sure sounded like family, _he thought affectionately.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Moe. You're right, there's been a lot going on around here lately. I wish you _could_ help. I've got to take the kids out of town and I hate leaving Sam."

"Just so happens I've got some vacation time coming, Jack. I'd be happy to come out. Maybe I could help and it would give me a chance to get to know Sam better. I'd really like that," Maureen suggested, sincerely hoping her half-brother would allow her to help as family.

OoOoOo

Just moments after Jack's short conversation with Maureen, Teal'c arrived, ready to embark on the newest adventure. Ten minutes later, much to Sam's surprise, Janet appeared as well; Jack had insisted on calling Doc Frasier to stay with Sam overnight and Janet was more than willing to do so for as long as her schedule allowed.

Teal'c and the twins, now wide awake and raring to go, were huddled around the kitchen table, playing Candyland and waiting for Oma to arrive. Janet was unpacking while Jack and Sam took a final moment alone to say goodbye.

Holding his wife's face gently between his hands and gazing into the blue eyes that had captivated him from the very beginning, Jack shared his love and concern, one more time.

"Don't be mad at me for calling Janet. I know I have to leave, but I can't leave you alone, not like this," he said in an uncharacteristically pleading tone of voice.

Jack's eyes were filled with love; Sam knew that look so well, she couldn't be angry with him. Reminding herself Jack's actions weren't a commentary on her strength or her independence, she was able to accept his concern for what it was – a natural manifestation of his love for herself and their unborn child. As such, she knew he was right to be concerned. They'd come a long way from the early days of their relationship.

"I'm not angry, Jack, just frustrated with myself, with my body. I want to be going with you and the kids, not just sitting here feeling sick and helpless. You understand, don't you?"

"I'd feel the same way. The two of us are action people, Sam. It's how we respond to problems." Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, her head leaning on his shoulder, he continued, "And right now I want nothing more than to stay with you, to comfort and protect you. So you see, neither one of us is getting what we want." If possible, he pulled Sam closer at those words, caressing her back and neck, feeling her relax as she allowed him to support her with his strength.

OoOoOo

Oma and Orlin arrived as scheduled. One moment the living room had been empty; the next the twins turned around to see two Ascended Ancients in all their luminous glory.

"Daddy, Daddy, Glinda's here and she brought a friend with her!" Jake exclaimed, keeping his distance as he warily watched the newcomers.

Jack and Sam responded immediately to Jake's alert, breaking their embrace and rushing to the living room. As they entered, Teal'c was watching the visitors with his usual glare and Janet had just emerged from the guest bedroom where she was settling in.

It was clear from her demeanor that Oma was ready to embark as soon as possible.

"One moment only, Lost in time as of a day, Soon there we will be," Oma proclaimed matter-of-factly.

As Jack prepared to shout "What!" he caught the mesmerized looks on his children's faces. They were sure Glinda was pronouncing a magical incantation that would take them to Oz. Orlin, as always, a bit more down to earth, bent towards the twins and said in his softest voice, "That means Glinda is ready to take us all to Oz. Do you think you can help?"

Silently, their eyes wide in amazement, Jake and Grace nodded as one.

Each child bid a tender goodbye to Sam, who fought back tears as she hugged her little ones. She trusted Jack and Teal'c to keep them safe, but had no idea how long they'd be away from her. The children slowly moved away from Sam and ran over to Orlin and Oma, ready to go. Teal'c bowed profoundly before his friend, Samantha, rendering his pledge to safeguard her children from all harm.

Jack couldn't resist one more kiss, whispering his love quietly before taking his leave of Sam. It was all he could do to go right now. Knowing Janet was with her and Maureen would be coming soon offered him some solace.

And then they were gone, enveloped in a shimmering cloud of light that dissipated before Sam's misty eyes. Though she knew what was happening, Sam couldn't help the fear rising within her and the desire to be with her family. Before she could go any further with those thoughts, yet another wave of pain assaulted her and she sat down, holding her head in her hands, wondering how this all would end.

* * *

_A/N: I'm very interested to know what you think of the story so far. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. _

_Please review! ... and thanks for reading._

Return to Top


	17. Chapter 17 Is This Really Oz?

_And then they were gone, enveloped in a shimmering cloud of light that dissipated before Sam's misty eyes. Though she knew what was happening, Sam couldn't help the fear rising within her and the desire to be with her family. Before she could go any further with those thoughts, yet another wave of pain assaulted her and she sat down, holding her head in her hands, wondering how this all would end._

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: IS THIS REALLY OZ?

"There's a yellow brick road, Daddy," Grace squealed with delight as she opened her eyes to the wonders of 'Oz'.

Jake and Grace arrived on Haven flanked by their father and Teal'c. To their amazement, they were greeted with a surprise engineered by Thor. In compliance with his human friend's request, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet had created a "yellow brick road" connecting the small cluster of structures that made up the Ancient settlement. (Actually the stone walkway that already existed between the buildings had been spray painted, from orbit of course.)

The tiny settlement included ten small structures, three of them not much more than tents. The latter served as daytime meeting spaces and instructional areas for the children. The more solid, enclosed structures were sleeping areas, adequately heated to withstand the cold of Haven's fairly inhospitable nighttime climate. Still others housed the equivalent of the SGC commissary as well as a dining area.

The magical roadway that successfully captured the children's imagination helped to ease the barrenness of the moon's terrain. The very warm days and exceeding cold nights on Haven had killed off all but the hardiest vegetation. Probably the most attractive feature of the landscape, devoid as it was of greenery, was the large lake located less than a half mile from the settlement. The deep blue of the lake waters stood in startling contrast to the decidedly orange-tinged sky, made that way by the Nox invisibility shield.

The other physical feature of note was the cliff on the far side of the moon, a significant drop off that stretched for over 500 yards. Orlin had placed barricades around that region soon after the group fled to Haven and the Innocent had been warned to avoid that particular area.

As the Tauri visitors arrived, night was already falling. Oma and the others had prepared an evening meal and invited all of the remaining Innocent to join the new arrivals for the simple supper. Since Jack wanted to give the twins a chance to acclimate to new surroundings before introducing them to the more exotic residents of 'Oz', Thor, Lya and Llazoor, were not among the dinner guests tonight.

Jack wanted his children to see Haven as a safe, fun, magical place, with nothing to fear. They were off to a good start. They loved the 'yellow brick road' and were fascinated by the color of the sky. When it came time for supper, Grace and Jake were delighted to sit on the floor for the meal; they thought it was one big picnic. And it _was_ like being at pre-school. There were lots of children to play with here on Haven. Be that as it may, the twins couldn't help but notice the sadness that hung like a cloud over the children they met that evening. After supper, the twins took it upon themselves to try and cheer up their new friends as Teal'c and their father spoke with Oma.

"Okay, exactly how is this going to work so Grace and Jake don't get hurt when they're learning this stuff?" Jack asked Oma.

"We will teach them as we teach our children, O'Neill," Oma began. "Orlin and I will temporarily take control of their gifts and keep them safe while they are learning. That is, if you agree, of course."

"That's probably a good idea," Jack replied, admitting to himself that Oma was probably more qualified in this area than he was.

"What's a good idea, Daddy?" Jake asked as he came in from playing with some of the older 'children'.

"Glinda and I were just planning your lesson for tomorrow." Oma looked at Jack skeptically as she heard herself referred to by that strange name, yet again. "I told her it would be a good idea for you guys to work on making breakfast first. What do you say, slugger? Cracking eggs with no hands?"

"You mean it? I can move things around tomorrow and you won't get mad? Alright!" Jake cheered.

For the most part, the twins slept peacefully their first night on Haven. Jack and Teal'c stayed in the sleeping area with them. The men took turns keeping watch; after all, they were on an off world mission with precious non-combatants to protect.

During Teal'c's watch, Jack was awoken by the soft crying of his son. He went over to Jake immediately to see what was wrong. Most likely, he thought, the little boy was scared to be sleeping in a strange place.

"Hey, slugger, I'm right here. It's okay," he said, gently gathering his son in his arms and holding him close.

"I miss Mommy. Do you think she's okay?" Jake sobbed quietly, trying not to wake his sister.

"Aunt Janet will take good care of her. But I miss her too," Jack soothed, completely identifying with his son's worry. "Is there something else keeping you awake, Jake?"

"The boys and girls here, they all look sad, Daddy. Can we help them?"

Jack looked at his very insightful son and wondered if anyone would be able to hide anything from him when he grew up. While Jack was still considering how to answer the little boy, Jake continued, repeating what Jason, one of the Innocent children, had shared with him

"Jason said a very bad person came to his home and made him leave. Can we send him home?"

Grace had woken up as soon as Jake started crying. She'd been listening closely to her father and brother. "Can we send them home, Daddy, like in the movie?" She echoed her brother, glancing wistfully at the little red shoes she'd insisted on wearing for this trip. Daddy had bought them for her earlier this year and told her they were 'Dorothy shoes'. Now she was certain they would come in handy!

OoOoOo

Oma hadn't told the Tauri the true reason for the defection or, if you will, the 'conversion' of the Innocent. Possibly, this was because she didn't fully understand it herself. Yes, the youngest Ascended Ancients had been showered with attention from one or two Ori followers. Yes, they'd come to believe the Ori were more powerful beings than the Ancients who'd always guarded and protected them.

But what really turned everything on its ear was the final promise made by the Ori infiltrators. The Ancient children, the Innocent, were promised that they would be reunited with their parents.

Over thousands of years, the Ancients had divested themselves of many of the human qualities they sorely needed to win this current battle. One of the crucial things lost in the process was the concept of family.

When the Innocent ascended, they were accompanied by their parents, as had been the case for Elizabeth. For most of these "children" that had been millennia ago. Within a few hundred years, the adults had gone off to explore other parts of the galaxy. Having decided that their children were special and highly valued, they'd left the children together under the care of designated protectors, where they believed they would be safe. It was only now, given the current dire circumstances, that Oma and the rest were beginning to understand this had been a disservice to both the children and the Ancients as a people.

These forever young children, the Innocent, needed their parents. Despite their knowledge, wisdom and abilities, the Innocent were, at heart, simply children.

Their separation and longing for the love and attention of their parents left them vulnerable to any force which promised to reunite them. Ironically, the O'Neills' visit to Kheb just two years earlier had triggered many of these feelings of loss and emptiness. Especially for the younger children, the three, four, five and six-year-olds, seeing Jake and Grace with their parents had reminded the Innocent in vivid detail of what they had lost so long ago.

Although the Ori had promised the Innocent special attention and reunion with their parents, they had no intention of fulfilling those promises. What the Ancient children received at the hands of their new 'protectors' was a sentence of death. Those who had freely left Kheb with the Ori and their followers now found themselves locked in individual cells. Isolated from the others, their energy was slowly but surely being siphoned off to fuel the Ori cause.

OoOoOo

Back in Colorado Springs …

"Janet, it's okay, you don't have to stay here. I'll be fine. Jack should never have talked you into it," Sam tried to reassure her good friend as Janet answered the fifth page of the evening from the SGC infirmary.

"Sam, he didn't 'talk me into it'," Janet replied. "He loves you; you're pregnant and sick. He didn't want you to be alone."

"I know, but you've got enough to do already."

"Would you let me be the judge of what I can and cannot do? Sam, as it is I can only stay tonight. I'm on duty at the mountain for the next week. You know Daniel would be here, but …"

"I know. He's finally on his way to Atlantis."

"He was reluctant to go because you were so sick."

"Janet, I understand. He's the one best qualified to examine the Ancient artifacts they've just recovered."

"Just the same, he feels badly to be gone when you need him," Janet smiled softly at her friend. Sam was always thinking of the larger picture, in spite of her own problems. "I'm glad Maureen's coming. It'll be good for both of you," Janet continued.

"I barely know her, Janet."

"Well this is a way to remedy that now, isn't it?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Sam paused to collect her emotions, and started again. "You're right. It will be good to have someone here with me. Cassie's back at school. You're on duty most nights. And I do _like _Maureen, Janet. But what in the world am I supposed to tell her about what's going on in our lives?"

* * *

_Thanks again for continuing to read, especially all of you who have been reading from the beginning of this series. I am amazed at how people have really stayed with it. _

_Hope you're continuing to enjoy the story. I think you'll find some surprises in the next few chapters._

_Please review, love to hear from you_.


	18. Chapter 18 Am I My Sister's Keeper?

"_I don't need a babysitter!" Sam paused to collect her emotions, and started again. "You're right. It will be good to have someone here with me. Cassie's back at school. You're on duty most nights. And I do like Maureen, Janet. But what in the world am I supposed to tell her about what's going on in our lives?"_

* * *

AM I MY SISTER'S KEEPER? 

Two weeks later...

Maureen had been staying with Sam nearly a week now. Waking up in the O'Neill guest room on Sunday morning, she realized she was halfway through her allotted two week vacation. She'd planned to take a two week cruise with friends this year, but had willingly postponed those plans when she'd heard her sister-in-law was ill.

Though staying under the same roof had been awkward at first – Sam didn't want a 'babysitter' and Maureen still felt like an outsider in many ways — the two women had quickly found common ground. Shopping, hockey officiating, Washington intrigue and the O'Neill twins were topics which fascinated both Sam and Maureen. More than anything, Maureen was an avid fan of a certain set of four-year-old twins and couldn't hear enough of their exploits (the non-classified ones of course). Sam was more than happy to oblige.

Since her mother died nearly two years ago, Maureen missed her terribly. Margaret O'Neill Cramer had always been a devoted mother to her daughter; her death from pancreatic cancer was a huge loss in Maureen's life. Her death had also touched her son, Jack O'Neill.

Jack's mother had reappeared in his life without warning during the final stage of her illness, searching for reconciliation. In the end, Jack was able to offer her the forgiveness and acceptance she needed. Truth be told, he'd needed healing as much if not more than his mother. Making peace with his mother had quieted the nightmares. In the process, he'd met his younger sister, Maureen, the daughter of Margaret and her second husband, James Cramer.

After Margaret's death, Jack and Maureen had stayed in touch. Maureen was invited to dinner whenever Jack and Sam were in Washington on business. The kids had grown comfortable with her, keeping in contact by phone between visits. In spite of himself, Jack trusted her. There was something about her straightforward approach to life that helped break down his suspicious nature. And Sam had liked her from the beginning.

Sam had miscarried Kayla just two months after Margaret Cramer died. Maureen had been supportive after Kayla's death, calling, sending cards and flowers. She'd even made a point of sending small gifts for the twins to try to raise their spirits.

It was regrettable that brother and sister were separated by so many miles. As it was, face to face visits were limited to every three months at the most. They were in phone contact at least every other week and Maureen had become expert at listening to the ramblings of two very excited four-year-olds. Jake and Grace looked forward to Maureen's calls. She'd patiently let them talk, and talk and talk.

Maureen loved the feeling of being part of a family. At thirty-two years old she realized she wasn't getting any younger. She'd hoped to have children of her own by now, but her divorce and her mother's prolonged illness had conspired to put those plans on hold. Although she'd recently started to see someone who was nice enough, she had no immediate prospects of motherhood. The fact that her brother and sister-in-law had waited and had such beautiful children later in life gave her hope that it could happen for her as well.

Though she wished it had been under better circumstances, Maureen was glad to have this time to spend with Sam.

OoOoOo

Sam, just rolling out of bed, jumped up to answer the door and found a young airman, no more than twenty-three years old standing at the door.

"Ma'am," he said saluting crisply. "General Landry requested that I deliver this to you."

"Thank you airman."

"What is it, Sam?" Maureen asked, walking into the living room with two glasses of orange juice.

"A delivery from work. I'll take a look at it later. Breakfast first," Sam said, still a little sleepy and very hungry. She hadn't been into the SGC for over a week. Although she was anxious to check on the state of the lab, in reality she knew that any project that would require more than 1-2 hours at a time was too much for her right now.

As frustrated as she was about her limitations and as much as she missed Jack and the twins, she realized she had little choice. She felt ill much of the time and her fears for the baby, well she didn't even want to think about what could happen. Having Maureen with her had been a godsend. Her sister-in-law, more than ten years her junior, was full of enthusiasm and positive energy. They were becoming fast friends.

Even better, Jack had worked out a little arrangement with Oma, allowing him to literally 'pop in' for brief update visits every few days.. He'd visited last night, she remembered, a sad smile gracing her face.

Just as they were ready to sit down to breakfast, Sam was hit by a wave of nausea. Actually, this was the first time in several days that the morning sickness had snuck up on her. She'd succeeded in keeping it at bay for a while with the old 'dry crackers' routine. This morning she'd simply forgotten.

After a fast run to the washroom, where she promptly got sick, Sam returned to the kitchen, looking a lovely shade of green.

"Sam, you look awful. I think we should call the doctor," Maureen suggested with concern.

"Maureen, as unpleasant as this is, I'm not that worried. It's just morning sickness."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We're trying to keep it quiet as long as possible this time. The kids don't know either. If anything happens … I'm not sure we could all take the disappointment again."

"Sam, excuse me, but how could my brother leave you at a time like this?"

"Maureen, there's a good reason. You'll have to trust me on this."

"So you're telling me this is another one of those classified thingies, you know, the ones Jack won't let me snoop around?"

"Yep, I'm afraid so."

"Since when does an Air Force Lt. General take his four-year-old kids on classified missions?"

"That's classified too," Sam said with a coy smile, deciding it was time to change the topic. "Tell me more about that new boyfriend of yours."

"Cute, good try. Sam, are you guys in trouble?" Maureen asked, not one to be easily dissuaded.

"Nothing we haven't handled before, Maureen. But thanks, I know you'd help if you could. You're helping more than you know just being with me right now."

"Okay. But they're safe, right?"

"Jack will keep them safe. Let's do breakfast."

* * *

_A/N: 1) I had a great brainstorm of new plot ideas for this story! I'm excited! Watch out for at least one major shocker in next couple of chapters. Sam fans, hang in there, she becomes a more active participant in the action soon!_

_2) If you are still confused about the relationship between Jack and Maureen please checkout His Past Returns to Heal ._

_Again, reviews are very encouraging and much appreciated. When I hear from you I'm reassured people are actually reading!_


	19. Chapter 19 I Can Fly Too, Can't I?

CHAPTER NINETEEN: I CAN FLY TOO, CAN'T I?

The first few days on Haven were eventful to say the least. Jack was nervous about how the kids would adjust, not wanting them to be afraid and certainly not wanting them to get hurt. When it came to his kids, he didn't like the unknown and he certainly didn't like to be out of control. It made him feel a little better to know that Teal'c was his backup. Then again, the Ancients had confiscated their weapons. So there you have it.

The twins' first impressions of the other alliance races were … well…different …certainly not what their father had planned.

Thor, being less than one or two inches taller than the twins, seemed like just another playmate to them. A playmate with some serious birth defects, but a playmate nonetheless. "Don't worry, Daddy. We'll play with Thor, even though he is funny looking. Do you think we can get him some clothes?" Jake had said with all seriousness.

Grace was sure that Lya was her fairy godmother, straight from Cinderella, all she needed was a magic wand. Of course, Lya was gentle and loving with her as she was with everyone, only adding to the little girl's fantasy. Grace had asked the Nox representative for a long pink gown and glass slippers for her next birthday.

And then there was Llazoor, truly a horse of a different color. To Jack's chagrin, Grace actually screamed when she saw the gigantic Furling emerge unannounced from the meeting area. Jack had hoped to arrange a planned 'getting to know you session', introducing the kids to the Furling's rather imposing appearance, but that wasn't to be.

So with Grace screaming and Jake, normally fearless, hiding behind Teal'c's large frame, Jack set out to calm everyone down. But Llazoor had his own idea. A father himself, he'd long ago realized that distraction could salvage some tricky situations with children. Before Jack knew what was happening, Llazoor, after running briefly in a direction away from the children, was airborne. To everyone's amazement (even the Innocent children hadn't see Llazoor in full flight), the large man gracefully began to float overhead. Gliding effortlessly, gossamer wings spread and catching the wind, he executed exact circles and figure eights at a safe distance from the spellbound children.

By now, Jack had Grace in his arms and settled down. Though quiet, Jack knew her eyes were big as saucers, just like her mother's would have been, as she watched Llazoor's airborne gymnastics.

"Daddy, he can fly!"

"Yes he can, he sure can," Jack echoed, holding her closer and kissing her golden curls.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. I want to learn to fly too Daddy!" Grace enthused.

By now Jake and Teal'c had walked over to join Jack and his daughter.

"What do you think, Slugger?"

"Amazing," Jake said, continuing to stare at the aerial ballet unfolding before him.

In another few minutes, Llazoor began to decelerate, gradually coming in for a landing, staying at a safe distance from the children. He allowed Jack to bring the children to him.

"Come on, let's go see him. His name is Llazoor."

"That's a funny name, Daddy," Jake said. "I bet kids laugh at him."

_Don't think anybody laughs at this guy_, Jack thought to himself.

As Jack, Teal'c and the twins approached Llazoor, a huge smile spread over the large man's normally fierce face. "Hello, welcome to Haven, little ones. We are all quite glad you are here."

_Wow, wish Teal'c could have mastered smiling this easily!_

Grace and Jake seemed to be distracted from their fear. Both approached the Furling, tentatively and then with more confidence.

"Can we see your wings?" they asked.

"Of course," Llazoor replied in his booming voice, purposely softened for the occasion. He spread his wings, feet firmly planted on the ground while each twin examined a wing.

"How come I don't have wings, Daddy?"

"Because you are not…" Llazoor began.

Jack made a cutting motion across his neck to Llazoor. _Must be a gesture known across species, _Jack thought, as Llazoor immediately fell silent.

"Because you are not … half-bird," Jack supplied, looking completely serious, despite the quizzical looks he was getting.

Grace totally ignored her father's reply and simply continued, "You're not _really_ scary, are you, Mr. Llazoor?" Even Teal'c tried not to laugh as Grace proceeded to thoroughly charm a creature he'd recently come to know as one of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy.

"No, I am never scary to children, little one."

"See, what did I tell you?" Jack said.

"Is he like the cowardly lion, Daddy?"

"If you mean is he all bark and no bite, not exactly. But I know he won't hurt you, Princess."

"And cowardly is something I have never been, little Grace," Llazoor added softly.

OoOoOo

Practice juggling balls, lighting fire safely and putting it out again, erecting force fields with their minds, these were all 'games' that the Innocent children and the twins practiced together over the course of the first several days on Haven.

One particular game, where the children stood in a gradually expanding circle passing a ball between them with the strength, agility and accuracy of their minds alone, became terribly boring to Jack. He suggested that it be played with water balloons to make it more challenging. That way there would actually be a "consequence" for missing. Turns out the kids loved this and after awhile, on one of the hotter Haven afternoons, they found themselves "missing" frequently and squealing in delight as they were drenched by the broken balloons.

The shrieks alerted both Orlin and Thor who came over to see what was wrong. Never before had this training exercise elicited quite so much hilarity. Of course this was the first time Jack O'Neill was the one in charge of the exercise. By the time they arrived at the circle, Grace, Jake, Anya, Jason and of course Jack O'Neill were soaking wet and laughing hysterically.

"What is served by this particular aspect of the game, General O'Neill?" Orlin inquired.

"Fun, my friend. Something there is too little of around here, in my humble opinion."

OoOoOo

In the first few days of their training, Jake and Grace made significant progress. Both were able to move small objects reliably over significant distances without dropping them, even when bombarded by visual and auditory distractions.

Jake was impressed by his ability to shift some fairly heavy objects effortlessly. Having had his gift protected and controlled very effectively by his father over the past two years, all of this was new to him. It was truly an exciting, extraordinary game!

Grace, however, was frustrated. She'd found out that other children on Haven could levitate or float themselves from one place to another. And of course, most of the ascended were adept at teleportation. She couldn't understand why this particular skill escaped her. After all, that was the ability that would allow her to fly, just like her new hero, Llazoor.

Both children still struggled with what Jack saw as fairly abstract tasks of constructing impervious shields around things or people. Jack wasn't sure why, but Oma insisted this particular skill be mastered and that his children were more than capable. _Well, they'd come this far, might as well stay around for the rest of the lesson_, Jack thought.

One morning, before sunrise, Grace awoke while everyone else in the camp slept. Teal'c was keeping watch. Unfortunately, he was guarding against someone entering the sleeping area, not attending to who might leave that same area. Grace was bored and wide awake, a bad combination. She was certain she could learn the skill that had eluded her. And she had heard of the perfect place – the cliff.

From what the others had told her, this was a significant walk from the settlement. But she was one determined little girl and an O'Neill at that. After an hour of steady walking she approached the warning barricade Orlin had erected in front of the cliff.

Since meeting Llazoor, Grace was determined to fly like the big man had done so effortlessly. With everything else she was learning to do, she couldn't see why this wasn't possible. Besides, she had brought wings with her. Actually the picnic table cloth from the dining area; when she held it spread behind her, she thought it made a very good pair of wings. In her mind, these 'wings' would catch the breeze just like Llazoor's had done.

Grace had been gone from the settlement a full thirty minutes before her father woke up and noticed she was missing. By the time Grace was ready for her test flight, a panicked Jack O'Neill and his rapidly organized search party had neared her location. Jack could see her at the edge of the cliff, ready to make the leap, but realized in horror that he could never reach her in time.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Is That Really Your Father?

_Grace had been gone from the settlement a full thirty minutes before her father woke up and noticed she was missing. By the time Grace was ready for her test flight, a panicked Jack O'Neill and his rapidly organized search party had neared her location. Jack could see her at the edge of the cliff, ready to make the leap, but realized in horror that he could never reach her in time. _

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: IS THAT REALLY YOUR FATHER?

Fortunately, Jack's search team included Llazoor. Even as Jack watched his little girl prepare to fling herself from the edge of the cliff, her "wings" spread confidently behind her, Llazoor, already airborne in his search, moved into action. Executing his own carefully timed dive, he too plunged over the side of the cliff.

Racing to the point he'd seen his daughter go over, Jack stopped short and held his breath, mouthing a silent prayer to a god he wasn't sure he believed in. Within seconds, he could hear the sound of air displacement as the large form of the Furling cast an impressive shadow over the side of the cliff. Then Llazoor soared upward, cradling the tiny form of Grace O'Neill, smiling and waving to her petrified father.

For Grace's benefit, Llazoor flew in slow, gentle circles for a few moments before coming to land just in front of a greatly relieved Jack O'Neill. Placing the little girl in her waiting father's arms, the large Furling stepped back and prepared to leave. Jack, reached out to grab the man's shoulder, made eye contact as he turned around and addressed him through tears.

"Thank you. I owe you everything," Jack said from the bottom of his heart, as one father to another.

"I understand. We are allies and now friends. We do such things for each other," Llazoor replied, bowing slightly and taking his leave.

Grace, now held tightly to her father's chest, pulled back slightly to look at his face. "Daddy, why are you crying? I just wanted to fly. I didn't mean to get into trouble."

"Oh, baby. Promise me you will never do that again. I was so scared, Grace. "

"I'm sorry Daddy. I guess I can't really fly after all," Grace said sadly. Only Llazoor can fly. Maybe he'll take me flying with him sometimes."

"Maybe sometimes," Jack said aloud, _but not today_, he thought.

OoOoOo

The twins had little, if any, memory of the time they'd met Oma, Elizabeth, and the hundreds of other children on Kheb. After all, they weren't quite eighteen months old at the time.

But instinctively they knew something was wrong on Haven. Talking with their new friends only confirmed that feeling, their current conversation with the remaining Innocent children, a case in point.

"Is that really your father?" Jason, a boy who looked eight years of age asked Grace in a skeptical tone.

Grace was confused but answered simply, "That's my daddy," as she pointed towards Jack off in the distance.

"How long has he been visiting you?"

"Daddy lives at our house all the time," Jake supplied, "except when he has to go to work". The small group of Innocent children exchanged glances with each other, wondering how this could be so.

"All the time?"

"Sure."

"When will he leave you?"

Grace and Jake looked at each other, a small shiver of fear shooting through them at the thought. "Daddy won't leave us."

"But your mother, she must have left you some time ago."

"Mommy's home. She's sick."

"Home? You mean she lives with you too?"

"Mm..mm. All mommies and daddies live with their boys and girls, don't they?" Grace asked in a tiny voice.

"Most of us haven't seen our parents in a very long time, Grace," Elizabeth finally supplied. She was one of the fortunate Innocents whose mother was within reach. But even Oma had been gone for a very long time.

"That's awful," Jake said.

"Where are they?" Grace asked.

"We are not sure," Jason said. "A long time ago they left us and went to explore the galaxy. Most of them have never returned."

"Some of us have tried to find them with our minds, but we can't. I don't think they want us anymore," little Anya said softly, with great sadness.

"Most likely, your father has brought you here for safe-keeping," volunteered one of the older children in an authoritative tone. "He probably plans to leave you here with us, while he returns to your mother."

"No…." Grace said on a strangled cry, really scared now.

"Our daddy won't do that!" Jake protested in his best brave big boy voice.

At that moment, Jack walked up to the small circle of children. Ignoring the pain in his knees, he lowered himself to the ground to sit with the kids. "You're right, Jake, your daddy will never leave you guys," he said, pulling Grace onto his lap and putting his other arm around Jake's shoulder. As he did so, he was aware of twelve sets of envious eyes upon the little family. He noticed that the smaller children were actually crying.

"But they are like us, special and powerful. Why do you not leave them here?" The older boy inquired with sincere confusion.

Jack's face softened and his heart went out to the forever young, abandoned ones before him. "Because I love them, they're my children and they always will be."

By now Oma and Orlin approached as well, wondering where the remnant had gone off to and genuinely concerned. Seeing the tears in the eyes of the small children, Orlin immediately attended to them. Oma was startled (as only Oma could be startled) when Elizabeth ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"What is the matter, Elizabeth?"

"I love you, mother."

OoOoOo

Jack was incensed to realize these children had been left behind by their parents. To his surprise, they perceived it like children would, not as immortal ascended beings. They felt abandoned. He'd always believed these little ones were different and insulated from the natural feelings and needs of childhood. What he'd just heard shattered that reassuring myth.

"So let me get this straight," he said, addressing Oma in a fairly confrontational tone of voice. "The Innocent are _really_ children physically and emotionally and they're totally cut off from their parents?"

"O'Neill, this has been our way for thousands of years. They have adapted."

"They don't look too adapted to me. How 'bout you?"

Oma stopped to think about this for a moment before falling back on her normal philosophical reply,

"As the autumn leaves

Wither on the trees at last

We grow as we need.

If you imply, we do not care for our children, O'Neill, you are most certainly in error. We hold them in great esteem. You have seen for yourself that they are honored among us for their wisdom and great abilities."

"What is it with you people? Maybe you all think you're gods too."

"We do not. That is of course what distinguishes us from the Ori."

It was starting to sound a lot like the Goa'uld/Tok'ra debate to Jack O'Neill; he wasn't always sure what delineated those guys either. He raked his hands through his hair in a gesture of frustration as the allied representatives joined the group.

"And you guys, how come your kids aren't in this special little camp for exceptional children? They're exceptional too, right?"

"That they are O'Neill," replied Llazoor, while Lya nodded and Thor offered a blank look as if to say, '_if only we had children to worry about'._

"So where are these 'parents'?" Jack asked with barely disguised disdain.

"We no longer know, O'Neill. Those records were lost when we abandoned the Atlantis colony. We have no way of locating them."

"I thought you had that long range mental communication thing going on for you."

Oma regarded Jack O'Neill with a degree of condescension, discouraged that the survival of all life might depend upon this irreverent lesser being. "Long ago, the parents of the innocent fled beyond the confines of the known worlds. They were our most adventuresome explorers."

"If you could find these folks, would they be interested in coming back to see their children?"

"It is not that simple, O'Neill. In case it has escaped you, the Innocent are thousands of years old. Our explorers no longer see them as children. They are independent and well cared for by the protectors. It has always been thus."

"Have you folks considered how the Ori were able to turn all those kids so easily? Why did so many go with the bad guys so willingly? Any ideas?"

"We are not entirely certain, General O'Neill," Orlin replied. Those who remain have told us many tales of trickery and deceit used to lure our children away. We fear that in the end they were forcibly abducted. In any case, we must find them and bring them home. They are the ones who will save us all."

Jason stepped forward at that point, standing close to Elizabeth. He looked at the angelic looking blond child and nodded. "It is time to tell them," he whispered.

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth agreed. "Mother, we were ashamed that so many of us were so weak and foolish to believe them."

"But I almost believed them too, Elizabeth. In fact I would have if they hadn't offered to take you to your mother as well. That's when I knew they were lying and you and I chose to stay behind," Jason supplied.

"What are you saying?" Oma asked. "Do you mean the others left willingly?"

"Yes, quite willingly, Mother. They were promised by the Ori that they would be taken to see their parents."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Humans in Atlantis? Oh My!

"_What are you saying?" Oma asked. "Do you mean the others left willingly?"_

"_Yes, quite willingly mother. They were promised by the Ori that they would be taken to see their parents." _

_OoOoOo_

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: HUMANS IN ATLANTIS? OH MY!

Lt. General Jack O'Neill prided himself on being as sensitive as the next Lt. General to different cultural practices and norms. He'd come a long way in his appreciation of cultural diversity in the past ten years. He'd certainly seen enough. But it never failed to anger him when he encountered a culture that seemed to hurt its own children.

And he had little patience for the excuses those people always seemed to find for their behavior.

"Well, maybe all you ascended beings don't value family the way I do. But you do know you're going to need _something_ to convince the Innocent to come home. Am I right?"

"We do need the Innocent, along with your children, to mount a successful attack on the Ori. The more of our children we have, the more likely we will succeed," Oma admitted.

"Then help me find their parents."

"But we do not know where to start. We have been out of contact for years. And the records were lost with our city in Atlantis."

"Atlantis, you say… Just so happens I'm in charge of Atlantis these days, Oma…" Jack could barely contain his glee at finally having one over on Oma. "Tell me what we need to look for, or go yourselves, just let me warn Dr. Weir that they're having visitors."

"There are human on Atlantis?"

"Oh yeah, lots of them. The ordinary, unascended kind too. You'll love it."

"There is a possibility that we can gather the necessary information from what is left of Atlantis. Do you know if your people have found the library of the Innocent?" Oma asked, allowing herself a small ray of hope.

"I'm afraid they've only explored a fraction of the city. If I'm properly informed, the central map indicated several libraries."

"Indeed. Orlin will go, accompanied by Elizabeth. Together, they will find what is necessary," Oma declared, simply walking away and gesturing for Orlin and her daughter to follow her.

"Be sure they work _with_ the unascended humans. We have a way of being useful you know," Jack called out to Oma's rapidly retreating form.

OoOoOo

Daniel, along with the rest of the Odyssey's crew, had arrived on Atlantis just a few days ago. Already, Daniel felt like he'd found his home away from home.

When he was called to join this particular voyage, he'd been told that yet another library had been found and opened by the Atlantis expedition. Unlike the others already explored, the documents and artifacts in this area appeared to date specifically from the time of the initial Ancient/Ori split, around the era of initial ascension. From what the on-site linguists could tell, much of it dealt with the religious disputes and philosophical arguments that had torn the groups apart in the centuries just after ascension.

It was a treasure trove of Ancient records and relics. Daniel hardly knew where to start. Yet in that first flush of excitement, he was drawn to one particular artifact. It was the finely chiseled statue of a young child, holding a carved box. The inscription, written of course in Ancient, read simply 'Always for our Children'. Over the course of the next seventy-two hours, often at the expense of his attention to other artifacts, Daniel tried valiantly to find a way to open that box, certain that it held a message bearing on current events. His efforts were futile, however, and the contents of the box remained a mystery.

Daniel didn't know what intrigued him so much about this particular artifact. Perhaps it was the image of the child and the fact that his god-children, Jake and Grace, were even now training with the Ancient children. In any case, he found himself intent on examining the contents of this particular box. He was sure Sam could be of help, if only she were available. So he did the next best thing. He made a video recording of his work with the artifact, including his theories and sent it off via the gate to the SGC. His detailed instructions specified that it be delivered to Lt. Col. Samantha O'Neill PhD without delay.

Shortly after Daniel's video message was sent, Atlantis base received a transmission over fairly unusual bandwidths announcing that visitors would be arriving from Kheb's moon, Haven. The transmission contained the voice and holographic image of none other than Jack O'Neill, reassuring Weir and company that the visitors were to be trusted and afforded access in hopes of furthering the search for means to combat the Ori incursions

On that front, the news was not good. The Ori were making fast progress in conquering proud long standing civilizations. To the good, for whatever reason, fewer and fewer civilizations were actually destroyed over the past few months according to intelligence. This made everyone at the SGC and in the allied camps wonder. Was Origin really that much more appealing lately, or had something drastically changed in the Priors' approach?

OoOoOo

On the planet Zavena, Ori forces rested, secure in the knowledge that they had what was needed to procure final victory over their mortal enemy. They had the Innocent or at least the majority of them, under their total and complete influence. It was a matter of time now. Before much longer, the Ancient would realize that they had chosen the wrong path when they had rejected Origin.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 What's With This Artifact?

_Daniel didn't know what intrigued him so much about this particular artifact. Perhaps it was the image of the child and the fact that his god-children, Jake and Grace, were even now training with the Ancient children. In any case, he found himself intent on examining the contents of this particular box. He was sure Sam could be of help, if only she were available. So he did the next best thing. He made a video recording of his work with the artifact, including his theories and sent it off via the gate to the SGC. His detailed instructions specified that it be delivered to Lt. Col. Samantha O'Neill PhD without delay._

_OoOoOo_

WHAT'S WITH THIS ARTIFACT?

_Back in Colorado Springs..._

When Sam finally examined the package from the SGC, she found a digital recording from Atlantis. _Daniel!_ The recording, welcomed by Sam simply because it contained Daniel's voice, documented the discovery of an extraordinary Ancient artifact. Daniel's excited tone throughout the narration left little doubt he believed it contained significant information that could help turn the tide against the Ori.

Sam's first glimpse of the artifact startled her. She'd seen this before, on Kheb! Or at least a statue that matched it precisely. Now as she listened to Daniel eloquently describe the intricate carvings and delicate detail work, she tried mightily to remember more about this particular piece. She was certain she'd seen it featured prominently in one of the central meditation areas on Kheb, but she couldn't be sure.

As she continued to view the video record, complete with close ups of just about every aspect of the statue, she started to understand Daniel's fascination. This piece had been carved with care and in great detail. Sam was sure the face was modeled on one of the Innocent, perhaps carved by an adoring parent.

Then there was the intriguing box in the child's hands. Daniel assumed that it contained important information. That was a big assumption. But given the box had what appeared to be a high tech Ancient combination lock, this particular assumption seemed well founded.

"I wish I could see this up close!" Sam exclaimed on a huff. Just then, Maureen walked in.

"See what, Sam? Hey, what is that? Daniel gone antiquing again?"

"Not exactly, Moe. But he is at a dig and wanted me to see his newest find." _Hey what harm could there be in telling her that much, Sam thought. After all, no one could tell from the video that__ Daniel was in another galaxy. _

"Wow, that's really beautiful Sam," Maureen exclaimed, moving closer to look at the video record of the artifact. "What kind of dig is Daniel on again?"

"Another 'ancient' civilization," Sam smiled coyly, "he loves that stuff."

"What's the figure doing with the box?" Maureen asked and then, without waiting for a response," It almost looks like the child is handing it to us, doesn't it?"

"I think Daniel would like it if the child, little girl I think, would _open_ the box for us. I'm sure his curiousity is eating him alive."

OoOoOo

(Two days later...)

Daniel's curiosity was eating him alive. What's more he was loosing sleep over that box and its imagined contents. So much so he made a snap decision he might live to regret, especially given this morning's announcement of Ancient visitors.

Daniel had just made his way to the mess hall when the message from General O'Neill was relayed to him. _Oops, Jack's gonna kill me,_ was his first uncensored thought.

_Okay, so Jack's sending these Ancient folks here to help locate and decipher a lost document believed to contain the travel plans of a certain group of ascended Ancients. And I've just sent a likely source of information to earth. Hmm, wonder how much trouble I'm in now._

When Daniel met Elizabeth again, he knew exactly how much trouble.

OoOoOo

The central monitoring office on Atlantis base had noted an exceptional power surge the night before. This was caused by one very determined doctor of archeology who refused to take no for an answer. After stretching his brain as much as he could and failing to get much help at all from Rodney McKay who thought the statue would make a good door stop, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Since Sam couldn't come to the artifact, the artifact would go to Sam.

The artifact, delivered in pristine condition through the gate, fell first into the hands of the inimitable Dr. Lee. Although directions accompanying it specifically said it was to be examined only by Lt. Col. O'Neill, Dr. Lee couldn't help himself. But eventually, after forty-eight frustrating hours of trying his best to decipher the meaning of the inscriptions and open the box, he'd given up. Truth be told, he'd called Sam and asked her to come in, but she wasn't up to the trip

Next best thing was a live feed over a secure line to Sam's computer. Security wouldn't allow the artifact to leave the base, but what harm could there be in projecting its image to the home of their foremost researcher.

As soon as Sam was in live contact with the statue, even by wireless, the artifact began to glow. Within a split second of seeing the artifact this second time, the identity of the child portrayed by the sculptor was obvious. Why hadn't she seen it before? It was Elizabeth! No doubt about it. But before she could do more than register the thought, the den where she was sitting was transfused with a golden light. In the blink of an eye, Sam and Maureen, who was standing in the doorway, were transported light years beyond the Pegasus galaxy and into a brand new world.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Where In the World Are We?

_But before she could do more than register the thought, the den where she was sitting was transfused with a golden light. In the blink of an eye Sam, and Maureen, who was standing in the doorway, were transported light years beyond the Pegasus galaxy and into a brand new world._

OoOoOo

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?

"What just happened?" Maureen asked, mouth open and eyes wide in astonishment.

"Oops," Sam exclaimed, as she slowly looked around the mostly empty, starkly angular room where she and her sister-in-law now found themselves

"Oops? Is that all you can say? Does this kind of thing happen to you all the time? And if you tell me this is classified, I swear…"

"Don't worry, I think you just got clearance," Sam said, managing half a smile as she turned towards Maureen and grasped her hand, hoping to convey some degree of reassurance.

With that, the door opened. Three ethereal, white robed figures entered in silence.

"We're not alone in the universe, Maureen," Sam whispered.

OoOoOo

The Ancient needed the Innocent if they were to have any hope of defeating the Ori. But the Innocent, the heart and soul of their race had been abducted. To make matters worse, the information coming from Haven indicated that the children may have gone with their captors willingly.

In the Xeberon Galaxy, the leaders of the ascended Ancients, better known as the Supreme Council, had been deep in collective meditation over the past few days. This gathering was unprecedented. Only matters of great urgency, such as the loss of the Innocent, demanded that the entire Council assemble in one physical locale.

For the first time in their interminable lives, the Supreme were truly perplexed. The more they learned of what happened on Kheb and now, what was happening on Haven, they simply could not comprehend how their children had been 'turned'.

The Supreme themselves had long ago abandoned any attempt to hold a corporeal form. They were pure energy and believed themselves advanced beyond all other life in the universe. They were truly disembodied nomads, whose greatest joy in life was witnessing massive celestial events. Little else could still impress them. Until the recent turn of events where the delegation of Innocent had persuaded them to abandon their non-interference policy, they had isolated themselves from the rest of the creatures of the universe and largely from their own kind as well. Now, here on the planet Elberon, the Supreme were strategically positioned to observe the movements of the Ori in the neighboring solar system even as they planned their own battle strategy. At the same time, this remote location usually guaranteed freedom from the interference of less advanced races.

Their peaceful deliberations were unexpectedly disturbed today by the arrival of two strangers. As with all new arrivals, these visitors were unceremoniously deposited in a nondescript vestibule which would contain them till such time as the Supreme chose to receive them.

From Oma's recent reports, the Supreme recognized one of the visitors as Samantha Carter, a human, who along with her children had been trained on Kheb. It was well known among the Supreme that this woman and her offspring were destined to turn the tide of the coming battle, in a way yet to be fully revealed.

Elberon was usually devoid of structures since the Supreme needed none. But for the benefit of their mortal visitors the Council temporarily manufactured a city of sorts. And they donned robes.

OoOoOo

As Sam and Maureen waited for their hosts to make the first move, Maureen just had to ask, "Who are these guys?"

"Remember the Roswell stories?" Sam asked quietly.

Maureen looked at her skeptically and nodded slowly, keeping one eye on the trio in front of them.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, but I hope they're the good guys."

Finally one of the specters began, "If you are here, you are of Ancient blood and you've found the memorial."

"Memorial?" Sam asked, utterly confused.

"Yes, the memorial to our Princess, Elizabeth."

_Elizabeth, a princess? Wow!_ Sam thought.

"You are Samantha Carter," a second member of the Council proclaimed, gesturing towards Sam with the hem of his robe. "You were on Kheb."

"That's right. I'm Samantha Carter and this is my sister, Maureen." Sam figured the sister-_in-law_ distinction would be lost on this crew. "Who are you and how did we get here?"

"We belong to the Supreme Council of the Ancients. You were brought here by the memorial, of course. It was left in the library of the Innocent when we abandoned the city of Atlantis and programmed to transport the first ancient who found it directly here to us for instructions. Of course, we did not foresee that it would bring us a simple human."

_So sorry to disappoint you_, Sam thought. "Where is 'here'?" she asked aloud.

"The planet Elberon, in the Xeberon galaxy," the leader answered. "We are several thousand light years beyond Pegasus."

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Maureen interjected. "Who are you people?"

"Excuse her," Sam said apologetically, causing Maureen to give her an outraged look that reminded her for all the world of one Captain Samantha Carter, "she's never been off world before. I promise I'll bring her up to speed. So can you send us home?"

"We can, but first we may need your help, Samantha Carter."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Will You Help Us?

"_So can you send us home?"_

"_We can, but first we may need your help, Samantha Carter."_

_OoOoOo_

CHAPTER 24: WILL YOU HELP US?

"Will you help us?"

"As I understand it, my family and I _are _helping you. That's why my husband and children are on Haven," Sam stated as fact.

"That is true and it is greatly appreciated by our people. However, from you we require something much different. We require an insight we fear our people no longer possess."

"And exactly what would that be?" Sam asked, not able to imagine what these 'people' would need from her.

"We are aware that on Haven, the reason for the Innocent defection had been discovered. Furthermore, we have a contact among the Ori on Zavena who has spoken with more than one of the Innocent. The children are not willing to return to us. We do not understand their reasoning."

"What makes you think I would understand?"

The Supreme paused; all three were a bit shocked themselves that they would need the insight of one so clearly inferior to them.

"You are a parent and your children are young. It is possible you may understand the behavior of our children."

OoOoOo

In Atlantis...

When the Ancients returned to Atlantis, Daniel Jackson was among their welcoming committee.

At first Orlin and Elizabeth were overwhelmed by the immensity of the long lost Ancient city. Elizabeth in particular was flooded with emotions. Thousands of years ago she had been born in Atlantis and had lived her seven short mortal years within its confines.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you once more," Elizabeth greeted him graciously. As she approached, she caught a look she couldn't quite place on Daniel's face. Recognition, perhaps, but something more too. Could it be guilt?

"Elizabeth, Orlin, welcome to Atlantis. We've been expecting you," Daniel began. "Where would you like to go first?"

Elizabeth wanted to see it all. It had been so long. But she knew the purpose of this mission and their time was limited. With that in mind she asked to be taken directly to the Library of the Innocent.

"I'm not sure I know which one that is, Elizabeth," Daniel replied.

"That's easy. I'm sure it's the one that has a statue of me," Elizabeth said, her tone filled with the delight of a child. "My people made it long ago," she said simply.

Daniel's worst fear came home to roost at that moment. He realized once he'd seen Elizabeth again that the statue was indeed made in her likeness, and now, sure enough …

"It's not the statue you're looking for, is it?" He asked sheepishly.

OoOoOo

On Haven …

The O'Neill twins had made great progress. They were able to control their gift with great precision. More specifically, and to Oma's immense satisfaction, their skill in erecting impenetrable force fields now matched or exceeded those of their ancient friends. But Grace and Jake were becoming restless and anxious to go home. They missed their mother.

Another mother, Oma, had heard from her daughter, Elizabeth, shortly after she and Orlin had arrived at Atlantis. They'd been welcomed with open arms and great cooperation except for one glaring exception – Daniel Jackson's major faux pas.

"O'Neill, you must find it," Oma ordered.

"Excuse me, find what?" Jack asked calmly.

"The memorial."

"Okay, Oma, that's about as helpful as those little poems of yours."

For a moment, Jack thought Oma showed just a twinge of genuine anger. Fortunately for Jack, it passed.

"I'm referring to the statue carved of my daughter," Oma said, as she recovered from the momentary impulse to vaporize this insolent mortal. "The statue holds a jewel box in its hands. It contains the planned routes of the parents of the Innocent. Daniel Jackson has apparently sent it to earth…to your wife in fact."

"He what?"

"The information we seek is now on earth. You must retrieve it."

"The word please… heard of it?" Jack asked, trying to maintain his equilibrium.

At that moment, Jake and Grace entered the small enclosure, looking for their dad.

"Daddy, are you mad at Elizabeth's mommy?" Grace asked in all innocence as she recognized her father's fairly peeved tone of voice.

"Elizabeth's mommy and I were just having a little discussion, weren't we Glinda," Jack replied with a barely concealed smirk.

"A discussion, yes," Oma confirmed. "And now, you will _please_ find the piece that we need, O'Neill."

"Yes, ma'am. Just as soon as you send us all home."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 What's Going On, Sam?

"_Yes, ma'am. Just as soon as you send us all home."_

_OoOoOo_

WHAT GOING ON SAM?

"I believe that can be arranged, General O'Neill. Be patient and the time will come," Oma responded, leaving the group suddenly, as if she'd been called away.

OoOoOo

The O'Neill family and their friends had been scattered literally to the ends of the universe. While Janet remained earthbound at the SGC, Daniel continued to work on Atlantis, struggling to explain what had become of the missing artifact. Jack, Teal'c and the children remained on Haven, unaware of what had happened to Sam and Maureen, but eager to be going home.

Now, on the planet Elberon, Sam and Maureen were struggling. Each woman in her own way was attempting to understand the information she'd just been given by the Supreme.

"That was strange," Sam volunteered to Maureen, once their hosts had left them alone. In her head she was still processing what the Supreme had explained to her of their current problem.

"You can say that again! Sam, what's going on here? I feel like I just stepped through the looking glass into another world," Jack's sister questioned with a look of total bewilderment.

"That's exactly what we've done, Maureen," Sam said, suddenly remembering that Jack's sister had no idea about any of this and must be completely overwhelmed.

"How about you fill me in a little more," Maureen persisted hoping Sam didn't think she'd get by with a lot of vague non-committal statements.

"I don't know exactly where to begin," Sam said honestly.

"The beginning would be a good place," Maureen suggested.

"Okay, here goes. Jack and I work for a top secret Air Force project headquartered in Cheyenne Mountain. In our jobs, we've met several extraterrestrial species and traveled to many different planets over the past fifteen years," Sam paused, waiting for a response that wasn't long in coming.

"You're kidding, right? You've _got_ to be kidding, Sam."

Sam shook her head gently and smiled, trying to imagine how hard this would be for Maureen to wrap her mind around. "No, not kidding. This is what we do. We're explorers. We've seen some wonderful things and met incredible beings, like the ones we're trying to help right now. Then again, we've met some very evil creatures we've fought over the years. The ones you just met, we call them the Ancients. They're preparing for a final confrontation with their enemy, the Ori. And the fight ultimately involves all life in our galaxy as we know it."

By now Sam knew Maureen wasn't easily frightened. Thank God! And working as a reporter in any capacity at the Post left anyone inured to surprise. But at this moment, the normally unflappable Maureen stared at her sister-in-law as though she had two heads.

"Sam, what are you talking about? Where are we? Are you really trying to tell me we're on an alien planet with energy beings who want _your_ advice on parenting?"

Thinking that Maureen had inherited her brother's penchant for boiling things down to their simplest, Sam shrugged and said, "Actually, I'd say that's just about it, Maureen."

OoOoOo

Before leaving Sam and Maureen to their own thoughts, the Supreme had offered them a primer on the history of the Ancients, specifically the Lanteans and how current circumstances had developed.

Much of the history Sam had already known or surmised from her team's earlier dealings with the Ancients. But even Sam was surprised by new facets of the story, particularly the Lantean history itself.

According to the Supreme, Elizabeth's family had been royalty on Atlantis prior to the plague that decimated that city and thousands of other Ancient settlements. Many Lanteans and other Ancients had ascended around that time, taking their surviving children with them, while others had simply fled plague ravaged areas and survived as mortal beings. However, the majority of the population, especially the children, had perished.

Those adult Ancients, Lanteans and others, who had chosen ascension, soon found themselves terribly bored by immortality. An obsessive desire to explore the farthest reaches of the universe as well as other dimensions was the only source of excitement and fulfillment in their overly extended lives.

Over the millennia, the ascended Ancients had little if any contact with the mortal descendants of their people. Many of these had returned to the Milky Way and prospered, passing on their genetic line to people like Jack O'Neill, people who never knew their legacy until circumstances made it clear. Others were scattered across the galaxies, occasionally coming into contact with their ascended brothers and sisters at times of great peril or when renegades like Oma chose to help them ascend.

Oma it seems was a conundrum to her own people. As royalty, she clearly saw herself above many of the rules made by the elected Supreme. Yet as a loyal Lantean, who loved her people, she would do everything in her power to preserve their heritage. Her insistence on helping others, especially those of Ancient blood, ascend was one aspect of that loyalty. Yet another was her dedication to the Innocent and their parents.

According to the Supreme, a decision had been made within the first millennium of initial ascension to separate the Ascended ancient parents from their children in the interest of advancing the group as a whole. It was well known from the early days of ascension, particularly in the Lantean community, that each ascended child contained an energy potentially more powerful than that of their parents. A parent or a group of adult Ancients focused on a particular child could control that energy, but under normal circumstances the energy of one of the Innocent could wreck havoc if unfettered.

Knowing this about their children and also acutely aware of their peoples' desire to explore the universe, the Supreme, initially led by Oma, legislated or least strongly recommended the current separation. That way, they reasoned, the Innocent would receive the training and supervision they required while their parents were freed to satisfy their now obsessive thirst for knowledge and exploration.

When the Supreme revealed this last piece to Sam and Maureen, they were both mortified. Sam couldn't hide her disdain for what was, in her mind, an inexcusable, certainly inhuman decision.

"You mean to tell me, you purposely separated these children from their parents because it was expedient to your needs at the time?" Sam had asked.

The answer was returned solemnly. "Our history is what it is, Samantha Carter. We are learning only now that this may have been a poor decision that has damaged our most precious resource."

OoOoOo

On Zavonia, the displaced Innocent had been separated from each other for weeks. They'd each been told the isolation was necessary in order to allow them to direct their energies in such a way that their parents could be found and reunited with them. It was true their energy was being used. But in reality, it was even now directed towards powering a fleet of Ori attack vessels.

Alana, an Innocent who had ascended with her parents at the age of ten, had been like a big sister to Elizabeth. For the most part, she'd grown up with her in the royal household of Atlantis and had been charged with watching over her at times.

As one of the eldest of the Innocent, Alana had been looked up to as a leader. It had been largely on her word that the others had consented to leave all they had ever known and trust total strangers to bring them to their parents. Alana herself had wanted to believe so badly what the Ori infiltrators had promised, she had let herself ignore some obvious warning signs that under normal circumstances would have given her pause.

Now, alone in what could only be called a cell, her doubts resurfaced. For weeks, her only contact had been with an Ori prior who would visit her on a daily basis, inquiring as to her wants and needs. She'd been provided with just about anything she wanted excepting contact with her friends. She'd been assured of their safety, but told that contact would be counterproductive to their mission at this time.

In frustration Alana, normally a patient girl, had attempted to reach her friends on her own. That's when she'd discovered the deception. Her attempts to open the doors between the cells with her mind had been effectively blocked. Shortly after this discovery, she had been approached by someone posing as a Prior, yet clearly sent by the Supreme. When that being explained that she had indeed been deceived and that no one, neither the Ori nor her Ancient friends, currently knew the location of her parents, Alana realized none of the adults could be trusted.

OoOoOo

"Luke is going to wonder where I am," Maureen mused out loud.

"Luke?" Sam queried.

"Yeah, the guy I've been dating. I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just talking out loud."

"Well talking about a nice guy would be a good distraction right about now, I'd say. Tell me more."

"Oh, Sam," Maureen started. "I just know he'd going to come looking for me if I'm gone too long. He's called every night since I've been with you."

"Well that's understandable. He'll be worried when he can't reach you. How come you didn't tell me how serious this was?"

"I'm afraid you and Jack haven't been the only ones keeping secrets, Sam."

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Feedback eagerly awaited on this one. Having the characters "spread around the universe" feels a little unwieldy to the author right about now! Hope you're not too confused!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26 What is Family?

"_I'm afraid you and Jack haven't been the only ones keeping secrets, Sam."_

OoOoOo

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: WHAT IS FAMILY ?

Sam took a deep breath, starting to feel the intense pain in her head once more. "Maureen, what do you mean? What secret have you been keeping?"

Maureen had intended to avoid this discussion as long as possible. And here on an alien world certainly wasn't the setting she would have chosen to break this particular news to her sister-in-law. But she'd walked right into it and there was no time like the present.

"Honestly, I didn't know at the beginning Sam. We fell in love and then he told me he knew you and Jack. And that you didn't like him very much."

"Who are we talking about, Maureen?"

Before Maureen could answer, Sam was hit with another wave of pain. This one brought her to her knees, with Maureen sinking down beside her to help in whatever way she could.

"Sam, what's happening?"

Unable to reply, Sam fell to the floor unconscious.

"Help, we need some help in here!" Maureen screamed, now truly afraid.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, in the no longer lost city of Atlantis, Daniel was answering to a very angry Elizabeth Weir and a frighteningly composed and powerful seven-year-old, also named Elizabeth.

"What were you thinking, Dr. Jackson?" a fairly disgruntled Dr. Weir inquired.

"I wanted to see inside that box and your folks weren't particularly helpful," Daniel answered, trying to keep his tone light.

"Did it occur to you to speak with me about this before you made an unapproved gate activation?"

Daniel winced, knowing that Weir was right, but damn it, he was right too. "I wanted Sam to have a crack at it. I knew she'd be able to open it without damaging whatever's inside."

"I'm afraid Colonel Carter is missing, Dr. Jackson. From what the SGC can determine she vanished around the time they transmitted the live feed of the artifact to her home computer."

OoOoOo

On Haven, Oma joined Jack, Teal'c and the children as they finished packing the items they'd brought with them to Haven. At last, they believed they were going home.

"Our plans have changed, Colonel O'Neill," she began. "Your presence is required on the planet Elberon."

"And where would that be?" Jack asked in a deceptively pleasant tone.

"In the Xeberon galaxy. The Supreme Council will be waiting for us there."

As Jack made to protest, Oma continued, knowing her next statement would silence any reservation the man might have. "Your wife is also there."

Once the initial shock had worn off, Oma explained to Jack and Teal'c how Sam had been transported to Elberon. Jack's initial resistance quickly morphed into concern for Sam's welfare and a need to see her for himself. It was obvious to him that he couldn't simply leave the twins behind on Haven, so needless to say, they were coming too.

"So when do we leave?"

"As soon as you can be ready, O'Neill."

As he told the twins they weren't going home quite yet, their disappointment was obvious. But once Jack explained that mommy would be waiting for them at their next stop, like their daddy, they quickly accepted the change of plans.

"But _where_ are we going _now_, Daddy?" Grace, always curious, asked.

"Now, munchkins, we're _really_ off to see the Wizard."

OoOoOo

By the time help arrived in the small enclosure where Sam and Maureen were confined, Sam had regained consciousness. Not that she felt particularly well, but she was able to sit up and act reasonably lucid.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed and they found themselves in a much larger, more welcoming room, filled with brightly colored furnishings. Actually, it was quite pleasant.

"What's this?" Sam asked to no one in particular.

"We are preparing for more visitors," was the answer she received, essentially out of nowhere. Almost simultaneous with the reply, Oma, Jack and the twins materialized at the far end of the room. The twins ran to their mother, totally unfazed by their extraordinary mode of transportation. As Sam and her children embraced, Sam shedding a fair amount of tears, Maureen stood transfixed, realizing what she had just witnessed. Jack, leaving the children to their mother, walked over to his sister. He'd had no warning Maureen was here too. _Oh… my … god_, he thought.

"You okay, Moe?" he asked, holding her by the shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm not sure, Jack. But if you and the twins can deal with all this, I can too."

Thanking his lucky stars that his sister was after all _his sister_ and a pretty spunky woman in her own right, Jack squeezed her shoulder and nodded as he moved on to check on his wife. She didn't look well. None of this could be very easy on her given the pregnancy and those damned headaches.

"Hi, beautiful. Didn't plan to find you so far from home," Jack said, trying to sound relaxed and unworried.

"Didn't plan to be so far, Jack. But here we are. The Supreme wanted to see us all together. Seems they need a little advice."

"So where are they?"

"We are here, O'Neill," the response came, apparently out of thin air. This time no clothing had been donned to ease the adjustment of the newcomers. Oma, seeing that the twins appeared frightened, stepped in at that point. "It's the voice of the Wizard, children. Do not worry."

Jack couldn't help but smile at that. _There was hope for her yet,_ he thought.

"Daddy, daddy, where is Uncle T.?" Jake asked running over to his father as he scanned the room for his uncle and protector.

"Okay Oma, what did you do with Teal'c?"

"He has been returned to Earth, to your home to be exact, O'Neill. He is not needed here. He is not 'family'."

"Oma, what are you talking about?"

"We must learn about your concept of family," the voice of the Supreme echoed through the room once more. "We will learn by observing all of you. Certainly that is not too much to ask."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Why is Family So Special?

"_We must learn about your concept of family," the voice of the Supreme echoed through the room once more. "We will learn by observing all of you. Certainly that is not too much to ask."_

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 27: WHY IS FAMILY SO IMPORTANT ANYWAY?

"What is it you believe we can teach you?" Sam asked

"We would learn what we have forgotten," the answer came. "_Please_, stay with us that we might learn."

"See, if you really want to learn, your first mistake was dismissing Teal'c as not family," Jack said, looking around the room to find the owner of the voice. "He's as much a member of this family as I am."

"We do not understand. Is he the father of one of these children?"

Sam swallowed hard and blanched at the implication, but recovered quickly enough to respond. "Jack's telling you that Teal'c has been a trusted friend to both of us for years. We trust him with our lives and we'll do all we can for him as well. He is family in everything but blood."

Silence. Total silence.

Cuddled on their parents' laps with Aunt Maureen close behind, rubbing little Grace's back, the twins began to stir, breaking the oppressive, ominous silence that had descended on the room.

"Daddy, did the Wizard go away?" Jake asked, in all seriousness.

Sam shot her husband one of those looks that said, '_you didn't, did you?'. _Jack shrugged and answered their son, "Yep, I think he's gone off to Oz for awhile. It's just us and Glinda. Hey Glinda, what's the chance of getting a ride home sometime soon?"

"I am sorry, O'Neill. That will not be happening 'anytime soon' as you say. The Supreme have found a glaring deficiency in their knowledge base and they are obsessed with filling it as soon as possible. For now, you and your family hold the answer they require. I am certain they will not harm you, but I cannot say for how long they will choose to keep you here."

Jack gently handed Grace to Maureen and motioned Oma to the far corner of the well equipped guest room where they now found themselves.

"Let's you and me talk, Oma."

"About what, O'Neill?"

"About my family's freedom, what do you think I want to talk about? Let them go, I'll stay with you as long as they need. I'll give the Supreme Ones, or whatever they call themselves, all the lectures on family and parenting they want. Just send Sam, Maureen and the kids home."

"I appreciate the offer, O'Neill, but I do not believe it is sufficient to our needs at this time.You will all be made most comfortable."

"What about Sam? She's already sick. And may I remind you, that is your doing too."

"What would you have us do, O'Neill? Her condition must continue given current circumstances. Of course should you wish to terminate the pregnancy, we would be able to administer certain medications…"

"Stop… right… there! For cryin' out loud, what is wrong with you people!" Even from the other side of the substantially large room, Grace and Jake were attracted to the sound of their father's obviously angry voice and looked towards Sam and Maureen for reassurance.

"I did not mean to offend you, O'Neill. Apparently, we have again found an area where we see things differently," Oma offered in as humble a tone as she could muster.

"Ya think? Understand that you leave this baby alone. Yes?"

"As you wish."

"Good because if you don't, I'd be happy to find to a way to end your boring immortal life." With that, Lt. General Jack O'Neill, now in his preferred role as Daddy, turned away from the Queen of Atlantis and walked back over to his family.

OoOoOo

Once Oma left Jack and his family alone, they began to explore their gilded cage. At least Oma had been truthful when she'd told Jack his family would be well cared for while they were here. Cage though it was, the current accommodations were a pretty good approximation of a four star hotel suite, complete with kitchen and dining areas.

The pantry was well stocked and Maureen volunteered to prepare a meal for the group. Meanwhile, Jake and Grace started a juggling competition with the balls they'd found in what appeared to be a playroom. Daddy had joined them but soon learned he was sadly disadvantaged as his children used their abilities to keep multiple balls in play with very little effort.

Sam joined Maureen in the kitchen to help with food preparation. Though she wasn't terribly talented in the cooking arena, she'd learned over the past few days that her sister- in -law had enviable skills in this area.

"How are you dealing with all this, Maureen?"

"I'm here. I guess I'll just go with the flow. Don't really have a choice, do I ?"

"Your brother is always looking for Plan B. I'll bet that in between dropping balls on his feet he's working on one of those right now. We'll get out of here, Maureen, we always do."

"So all those years Jack was your CO, you were really going to other planets?"

"Yes," Sam answered simply, knowing that lots of information was still on a need to know basis and much of it Maureen did not need to know.

"How did you get there? Alien spacecraft?"

Sam smiled, and went on cutting up vegetables, hoping Maureen would drop it, but knowing better. "Maureen, I'd really like to hear more about your boyfriend, Luke, wasn't it?"

"Sam … there really are too many secrets in this family, aren't there?"

As if saved by the bell, Jack walked into the kitchen at just the right moment, momentarily distracting both women from their conversation.

"So, how are things going here? Is Moe offering any good cooking tips?" Jack teased his wife. "Hope you're doing better that I was in the juggling competition."

"As you well know, Jack O'Neill, your sister is _much_ more skilled in this area than I am," Sam replied. "Anyway, how's Plan B coming?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped. Seems the munchkins are limited in what they're allowed to do with this power of theirs. Seems they can do just about anything within the confines of this 'room' but when they try to reach out and say, bring someone else in or move me out, no can do."

"Maybe if they combine their powers and if I were to help them … maybe we could manage to … at least get a look outside… wherever this is."

"Maybe. But first, what's for dinner Moe? Smells good."

OoOoOo

On Atlantis…

Dr. Weir had been called away to attend to other business. This left Daniel and Elizabeth alone. Daniel was not one to waste a chance to learn more about the Ancients.

"Why do the Ori hate you guys so much?" Daniel asked, truly wanting to know.

"I do not know it as hatred. I believe we simply do not understand each other," Elizabeth replied.

"They want to destroy you because they don't understand you?"

"They want to destroy us, Daniel, because we are defending you and others they would conquer."

"Well how did you let it get to this point? Both of you are incredibly advanced. After all these years, couldn't you negotiate a better answer than simply avoiding each other? Maybe if you'd talked with each other millennia ago, things wouldn't have reached the point where you need to destroy each other."

"I can understand your perspective, Daniel. All of this must seem foolish to you. I admit, sometimes it seems foolish to me. I wish we could simply sit and talk with each other. However, we are far past that point now. All of this began with a simple disagreement about the Creator."

"The Creator? You mean God?"

"I suppose that is how your world names the Creator."

"Actually 'my world' calls him, her or it by many names. You'd be surprised how different we are in our beliefs. On my planet, groups of people name the Creator based on their own understanding of who or what that being is."

"Then they do not fully understand the Creator."

"You're right, of course. Yet for millennia, we've killed each other over those limited understandings."

"So you _do_ understand what is happening between _our _peoples right now. Do you not Daniel Jackson?"

"I suppose it's not that different. We've had millennia to figure it out too, haven't we?"

OoOoOo

On Elberon, Jack, Sam and Maureen worked to reassure the children that all was well. To do this, they carried on with some normal family rituals and struggled to keep their own feelings under control.

After a pleasant meal consisting of the some of the twins' favorite foods Sam convinced two very sleepy children to get ready for bed, leaving Jack and Maureen to talk for awhile.

Both Jake and Grace felt safe and secure despite their odd surroundings. Their parents were both with them so as far as the twins were concerned, all was right with the world. Sooner or later the Wizard would decide to send them home. And if not, Daddy would make him, certainly before they were to start kindergarten in the fall.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Do They Mean So Much to You?

_Both Jake and Grace felt safe and secure despite their odd surroundings. Sam and Jack were both with them so as far as the twins were concerned, all was right with the world. Sooner or later the Wizard would decide to send them home. And if not, Daddy would make him, certainly before they were to start kindergarten in the fall._

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 28: DO THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO YOU?

The next morning after a good sleep, it was time to try again. Plan B that was.

The three adults had taken turns keeping watch through the night. Jack was awake and propped up in a chair next to the bed where Sam lay with Grace wrapped tightly in her arms. As Sam slowly opened her eyes, blinking to get her bearings in this strange situation, she found her husband watching her. It was that wonderful look of pure love that she caught in his eyes, the one he wore when he didn't think she was aware of him. And at this moment it warmed her heart even more than usual. Her answering smile was what Jack needed as well.

As he walked the few steps to Sam's bedside to kiss her awake, Jack heard Maureen stirring on the other side of the room. Jake had crawled into bed with his aunt once Jack had started his watch. Jake had already bounded out of bed, always an enthusiastically irritating morning person.

"Morning, Daddy," Jake said, running over to Jack and giving him a big hug.

"Morning yourself, slugger," Jack answered as he normally would at home.

"Look, Daddy, Grace is still sleeping. Can I wake her up?"

This was one of the favorite little games shared by the twins. Whichever child awoke first would wake the other, usually with a tickling barrage guaranteed to leave both children and their parents in fits of laughter. To Jack's way of thinking, a little laughter right about now could only improve things.

As Jake climbed up to tickle his sleeping sister, Sam moved to avoid the onslaught, getting up to join Jack in a place of relative safety. Sure enough, within seconds the tickle fest was underway. Soon Grace was wide awake and two four-year-old humans were shrieking in delight, loud enough to wake the dead, or in this case, the Ancients.

"Is someone injured?" a concerned voice inquired.

"No, we're all fine," Sam called out, trying to stifle her laughter as she did so. "But breakfast would be nice," she said to no one in particular.

OoOoOo

After an amusing conversation where Jack attempted to explain the concept of fun to a disembodied voice, everyone settled down for a simple breakfast. Once they had finished, Jack began to explain Plan B.

"Here's the plan. I figure our best chance to break free of this little cage is to combine our resources. In this case, I'm talking about Sam and the munchkins. (Jake and Grace giggled as they always did when their father referred to them as the miniature creatures from the Wizard of Oz story.) Do you think you can use the gift all together, you know, combine your powers?

"Let's give it a try," Sam said, reaching out a hand to each of her children.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Maureen asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Telekinesis, my dear sister, I'm talking about telekinesis. It's not just science fiction anymore."

Maureen squinted and regarded her brother skeptically. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope, not kidding, Moe," Sam said with an almost apologetic look.

"What do you say we get this show on the road, kids," Jack said in his old command tone.

"Yes, Sir," Sam whispered to Jack with a smile.

Though she didn't really know how to go about breaking out of a cage with no bars, Sam realized that an energy field of some sort was maintaining the illusion of physical walls. She decided that the best approach would be to direct all three of their energy waves at one particular point of the field in an attempt to break through. To that end she sat one of the twins of either side of herself and took their hands.

Remembering the lessons she was taught on Kheb about how to focus her energy, Sam reviewed those lessons with her children.

"We know, Mommy. Elizabeth taught us that while we were in Oz," Jake replied.

"Okay then. Let's begin."

Jake and Grace smiled as they began to channel their energy. Thanks to the story carefully woven by their parents, they continued to see this as an exciting game, a challenge, no more dangerous than playing with the water balloons on Haven. Sam knew differently and the responsibility of drawing her children into this pursuit weighed heavily on her heart.

As the gift flowed between the three, the room was charged with electricity. Jack and Maureen watched, transfixed as they felt the air displacement and current of energy flowing towards the barrier. As the energy collided with what appeared to be a wall, it streamed up the side of the barrier, leaving a glowing path of light along the otherwise invisible force field. Although the twins continued to see this as a challenging game, Sam was rapidly depleting her strength. Within a matter of minutes, she let go of the children's hands and bent over, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. There'd been no movement in the barrier.

"Mommy, mommy," Grace called, trying to get Sam's attention. By then, both Jack and Maureen had rushed to her aid, Jack gently lying her down on the bed and smoothing the hair from her forehead.

"Sam, tell me what I can do," he requested, clearly distressed by the extreme look of pain he saw on her face. Before she could answer him, she mercifully lost consciousness.

"Now what?" Maureen asked.

"Now, you keep the kids busy while I keep an eye on Sam to be sure she wakes up. Then we find a way to get the hell out of here," her brother answered.

Moments later, Oma appeared. Effortlessly, she hovered close to Sam's bedside.

"Please help her, I don't know how much longer she can take this pain," Jack said softly.

"Why did you try to break the barrier? Have we not treated you well?

"Oma, _please,_ I'm afraid for her."

"I can ease the pain temporarily."

"Without harming the baby?"

"Yes, you have my word, without harming the baby."

Then Oma did hover over Sam and a warm glow spread from the ascended being's countenance to encompass the mortal female. Within a few moments, Sam's breathing eased and she opened her eyes. Jack, of course was at her side, holding her hand.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Sam asked, mildly confused as she usually was after these episodes.

"Yeah, it did," he said, holding her hand to his lips for just a second .

"We can help, Samantha Carter," Oma volunteered.

"I think you already did. Thank you."

"We can provide a more permanent solution."

"I thought that would involve loosing my telekinetic abilities."

"Removing the tumor would do that, yes. But that's not what we are suggesting."

"Then what?"

"We can offer you ascension. If you accept our offer, you will no longer suffer the pain. However, you will retain the ability to help us defend your world."

Sam regarded Oma with confusion for a brief moment, before replying, "No, that's not an option for me."

"But it is, Samantha," Oma tried to persuade her. "You of all your people are deserving of ascension. Imagine the wonders you could see, the exploration that would be possible."

"You don't understand. I love my life, my children, my husband. I can't leave them," Sam said, realizing she spoke to someone who might _never _fully understand what she was telling them.

"Even if it means this pain continues unto death?"

"Even if that's what it means."

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


	29. Chapter 29 Where's Maureen?

"_You don't understand. I love my life, my children, my husband. I can't leave them," Sam said, realizing she spoke to someone who might never fully understand what she was talking about._

"_Even if it means that this pain continues unto death."_

"_Even if that's what it means."_

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 29: WHERE'S MAUREEN?

"I am sorry," Oma said. "But do not worry. All will be well."

OoOoOo

In Colorado Springs, Teal'c, freshly transported to the living room of the O'Neill home, heard insistent banging on the front door. When he opened the door to silence the offending sound, he was surprised to find none other than Luke Sisko.

"Where is she?"

"I believe my reply is 'where is who?'" Teal'c growled in a dangerously low tone, closely eyeing a man he'd met some time ago and did not trust.

"Maureen, where is she?" Luke swallowed hard as he took in the fierce look on the Jaffa's face.

"You are Luke Sisko, are you not?" Teal'c questioned with some disdain, remembering the man from three years ago as a traitor who had conspired with the Trust against his friends.

"You should not be here Luke Sisko," Teal'c continued. "General O'Neill would not welcome you at his home."

"I understand that Teal'c, but I need to be sure Maureen's alright. Have your seen her?"

"How do you know Maureen Cramer?"

"I'm a friend, Teal'c, and I know she was coming here. So would you let me in for a moment? She's missing and I need to know what's happened."

When Teal'c didn't move, Luke made to push past the large man. Admittedly an ill considered move, Luke didn't see an alternative. If nothing else, his brief involvement with the Trust had taught him that anything could happen to a person caught up in top secret activities. And if Maureen had gotten involved with something she shouldn't have, he was determined to help her.

Instinctively, Teal'c stopped Luke, twisting his arm forcefully behind his back.

"Ow… !" Luke exclaimed as he heard a bone snap.

OoOoOo

Luke had met Maureen at a fundraiser for his hospital's neonatal intensive care unit three short months ago. The rest as they say was history.

They dated a month before Maureen talked about her family in any meaningful way. When she first mentioned a brother Luke was glad to know she wasn't an only child. He knew how hard that could be. But he wasn't prepared to hear that the brother was one General O'Neill USAF. Three weeks ago when Maureen had told him she was going to the Springs to spend time with her sister-in-law, Luke had decided it was time to come clean and share the non-classified part of his ill-fated involvement with the O'Neill family.

Maureen had taken it well.

To Luke's credit he'd avoided any negative statements about the O'Neills and verbally castigated himself without revealing 'national security secrets'. (He basically told Maureen he'd been the twins' pediatrician and violated confidentiality in an egregious manner that he deeply regretted.) As it was, he wouldn't be surprised if Jack O'Neill and friends thought he'd purposely set up his relationship with Maureen in order to spy on the family. Nothing could be further from the truth. He had simply fallen in love with a captivating woman he'd met without even trying.

Now, unable to contact Maureen by phone for nearly a week, Luke had decided to take matters into his own hands.

He knew, given the O'Neills' top secret work and their negative feelings towards him, simply filing a missing person's report, or asking Jack O'Neill for information, was unlikely to be helpful. Unfortunately, Luke hadn't thought through what he would do once he arrived at the O'Neill home. And being greeted by Teal'c wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

OoOoOo

Barely an hour after the confrontation at the O'Neill residence, Jack O'Neill's pickup truck arrived at the SGC. The large framed vehicle whose cab contained one Jaffa and one very angry, injured human, pulled inside the front gate and its occupants got out.

Although no one could tell by looking at him, Teal'c was embarrassed by his physical assault on Luke Sisko. Frustrated and angry that he'd been separated from his friends, with no way to reach them, he'd readily taken it out on an old enemy. And now he was delivering him to the best medical care he knew.

While Teal'c and Luke were on their way to the infirmary, Cameron Mitchell entered General Landry's office to announce the unexpected visitor.

"General, Teal'c's here. He's got a civilian with him who's been injured, I think by Teal'c. Claims the civilian's got clearance. Doc Frasier thought you might want to check him out."

"Son, I'm sending _you_ to check him out first. See if you can smooth it over and find out why the hell Teal'c brought him _here_. I'll be down in a few."

Moments later, Cam arrived in the infirmary and signaled Teal'c to join him outside for a little talk.

This left Janet alone tending to Luke's arm; she had just about finished applying the necessary cast.

"Luke, I wish you'd called me before you went over there unannounced. It could have been much worse you know," Janet suggested.

"Thanks a lot, Doc. That really makes me feel better."

Janet had corresponded occasionally with Luke after he'd provided her with the twins medical records three years ago. The man's willingness to risk his career and his life by crossing the Trust in order to protect the twins went a long way towards vindicating him in her eyes.

"Do you know where Maureen is, Janet?"

"Not exactly. But as far as I know she's with Jack and Sam. I'm sure she's safe."

"Janet, what aren't you telling me?"

"Luke, it's need to know. You shouldn't even be here."

"Teal'c didn't exactly give me a choice."

"Yeah, about that Dr. Sisko," Cam began as he joined the conversation.

"Don't worry, Colonel. I have no intention of suing the USAF. But I do need to find my girlfriend and I don't plan to leave Colorado Springs until I do."

"Okay. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm sure there is Colonel. But I'll bet you don't plan on helping me. If that's the case I'll be off to get a hotel room."

At that point, reinforcements arrived. "Dr. Sisko, I'm Hank Landry. I'd like to invite you to stay with us until Ms. Cramer returns. As you know, she is in the company of two of our officers and they will most likely return together. We can offer you a VIP suite."

"General, don't worry, I have no intention of leaking classified material."

"I'm sure you don't, son. But I'd consider it a personal favor if you would accept out hospitality."

"So, what? Am I under arrest?"

"Of course not , but I believe it may be best..."

"General, I know you're aware of what happened between myself and the O'Neills in Washington. I deeply regret my past behavior and I mean them no harm."

Janet jumped in at that point with a request of her own. "Actually Luke, if you stay for a few days, I could use your help. I'm anticipating some potential medical concerns for the twins. I think your input would be valuable."

"Okay. I owe them that much," Luke readily replied. "But I'm not staying locked up in here."

Luke decided to stay in Colorado Springs for awhile. To Teal'c's chagrin, it was not illegal for him to do so."

OoOoOo

Three days later…

In the dark of night, the O'Neill living room was again filled with a bright light. Once the light vanished, Jack, Maureen, Jake and Grace had been returned to their home.

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Any questions about Luke's background, please check out the story And the Greatest of These is Love.Or just e-mail me.

Thanks again for reading, love to hear from you.


	30. Chapter 30 Why Is This Happening?

**A/N:** **Three tissue alert** **…**

_OoOoOo_

_Three days later…_

_In the dark of night, the O'Neill living room was again filled with a bright light. Once the light vanished, Jack, Maureen, Jake and Grace had been returned home._

_OoOoOo_

CHAPTER 30: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

"Sam…Sam …"

"Where's Mommy, Daddy?"

Containing his own panic, Jack answered calmly, "I think she needed to say goodbye to Glinda, Princess."

"Jack?" Maureen asked, her hand on his arm, "Are you all right?" She couldn't miss the look of pure terror her brother was trying to hide from the twins.

"She's gone," he said simply, to no one in particular.

OoOoOo

The answering machine was full of messages. None of them from anyone Jack cared about right now.

The latest part of this nightmare had started two days ago on Elberon. Yes, Oma had greatly relieved Sam's pain right after their abortive escape attempt, but the effect was short lived. Within a few hours, the pain was worse than ever. By that night, Sam had begun to loose some fine motor function. By the next morning it was extremely difficult for her to walk.

Oma came to check on Sam frequently during the day. Although she was able to administer some short term pain relief without the use of drugs, she answered Jack O'Neill's questions about long term prognosis in a grave, straightforward manner that chilled him to the bone.

"I do not believe your wife can survive much longer without definitive intervention, O'Neill. The neurological damage caused by the gift is progressing much more quickly than we thought it would. Your attempt to break through the barrier appears to have triggered an acceleration of the process. I am sorry."

Later, Oma spoke candidly with both Jack and Sam while Maureen kept the children distracted in an adjoining room.

"What are our choices now, Oma? What can you do for her?" Jack asked, stationed by Sam's bedside and holding her hand.

"As I have said before, we can offer Samantha ascension."

"I've told you, I don't want that Oma," Sam said in a weak voice, clearly diminished in volume by her level of discomfort.

"Can you still remove the tumor?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I believe so. However at this advanced stage we are no longer certain that its removal would reverse all of her symptoms."

"Oma, am I really needed in what's going to happen with the Ori? Are you sure?" Sam asked hoping that maybe her telekinetic abilities were not really necessary after all.

"You and the children are the focal point. Yes, you must be there for us to be successful," Oma responded authoritatively.

"What if she's there, but as an ascended being, like you?" Jack asked.

"No, she must be mortal in order to fulfill her role."

"So if I ascend, how can I help at the end?" Sam asked, somewhat confused now.

"We will return you to your mortal form shortly before the battle. Then you will be rested and able to fulfill your role. And when it is over we will remove the tumor."

Sam's eyes closed at the last statement. Jack was beginning to feel his own head pounding. He could tell Sam was pondering Oma's suggestions; he was almost afraid to hear her conclusions.

"What about our baby?"

"If you choose to ascend, I believe he too will survive. All will be well."

"Will you leave us alone for awhile Oma?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Oma answered, before blinking out of the room.

"Please hold me," Sam asked softly once Oma had left.

Without hesitation, Jack lay down on the bed beside Sam and tenderly drew her into his arms.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Maybe she's right. Jack, I'm not sure how much longer I can go on like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ascension. It may be the only answer," she said, turning slightly to face the man she loved and would miss more than she could imagine.

"I can't believe that, Sam. There has to be another way. If they'd just let us out of here, Janet could find an answer, or maybe Thor. Yeah, Thor."

Sam gave him that look of indulgent skepticism he knew all too well. "If the race that built the Gate system can't fix this …"

"I know. I was just hoping …"

"Jack, it's getting harder to breathe. It's never been like this before. I'm dying."

Jack simply looked at her, willing it not to be true. There were tears threatening to fall from his eyes and he didn't care. He simply held Sam tighter and gently kissed her forehead.

"You'd come back, wouldn't you? Like Daniel."

"You want me to come back naked?" she replied in the best teasing tone she could muster under the circumstances.

"Only if you 'beam' directly to our bedroom," he answered cheekily, causing Sam to giggle softly as she always did at his suggestive comments. Relieved momentarily by the light hearted thoughts Jack's comments evoked, the couple snuggled together, drew strength from each other and hoped for a miracle.

By the next day, however, Sam's condition had worsened. Though she forced herself to get out of bed to reassure the children, her breathing was erratic and it was difficult to maintain a façade of normalcy. After briefly greeting Jake and Grace, Jack helped her back to bed, telling the children that mommy had been awake all night talking with Glinda and had to go back to bed "to get her beauty sleep".

"What do we tell them?" Jack asked, as he sat by his wife's side once more and gazed into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, the ones that had captivated him from the beginning, were now filled with so much pain. He realized Sam would be leaving him soon, one way or another.

"I don't know," Sam said sadly, stuggling to make her voice heard. "I just know I don't want to leave."

"I love you," he answered, kissing her gently, as his tears fell unimpeded.

"I promise I'll be with you. Tell them," Sam said just before her eyes closed and a brilliant light suffused the room.

OoOoOo

Oma had returned the rest of the group immediately after Sam's ascension. Or at least that's what Jack had to assume had happened. In her usual efficient, less than emotionally adept manner, Oma had simply accomplished the task without further explanation, leaving Jack to explain Sam's absence to Maureen and his children. Only Jack wasn't sure how to do that.

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: It's been a struggle to get some of the scifi concepts to sound believable! Hope you all follow it. Any suggestions are much appreciated. And please don't worry too much about Sam. As Oma says, "all will be well" (eventually).

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31 What Now?

_Oma had returned the rest of the group immediately after Sam's ascension. Or at least that's what Jack assumed had happened. In her usual efficient, less than emotionally adept manner, Oma had accomplished the task without further explanation, leaving Jack to explain Sam's absence to Maureen and his children. Only Jack wasn't sure how to do that.  
_

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 31: WHAT NOW?

Jack hung his head as the twins began to scurry around the house, looking for their favorite toys and turning on lights wherever they went. In his imagination, Jack hoped they'd find Sam just around the corner, but of course that didn't happen.

Maureen stayed by her brother's side watching him carefully in silence until Grace and Jake returned, having made the grand tour of the house and finding everything just as they had left it.

"Where_ is_ Mommy?" Grace asked, more urgently now than the first time.

"How long does she have to talk with Glinda, Daddy?" Jake elaborated, remembering his father's original answer.

"Come on over here you two," Jack said, putting on his brave face. With an arm wrapped around each of his beloved children he shared what he truly hoped was at least close to the truth.

"Glinda decided Mommy needed more training so she could help you with your special gift…"

"But we already…" Grace tried to protest.

"Uh… uh… uh… and …" Jack resumed his explanation, "your mom has one or two things to teach Glinda too. You see Glinda and the other good witches don't know a lot about families, so your mom is going to teach them."

"Mommy's really smart, she'll be a good teacher," Jake said solemnly. "But I want her to come home. She'll be back soon, right?"

"You bet, Slugger. She's going to come home just as soon as she can," Jack said as he pulled the kids close and looked across the room. His eyes fell on the wedding portrait on the mantle and his breath caught. He would not cry; it would only worry the twins.

"Moe, think we can rustle up a snack for these two munchkins?" Jack asked pushing down the sobs that threatened to overtake him.

"I think we can manage to do just that. No trouble at all. In fact, why don't you two help me check out our supplies while your dad gets settled, okay?"

Jack flashed his sister a half-hearted, grateful grin. He needed to catch up with himself before he could hope to deal with what just happened. _Oh God, where was she?_

For now the kids seemed to accept his explanation of Sam's absence. That gave him some time to figure out how to get her back, or at least come up with a better story.

Maureen did a great job with the kids over the next two hours, preparing a nice meal and getting them ready for bed. But there was no way they would finally settle down without their dad. So with Maureen's support Jack told them a bedtime story and listened to their prayers, which ended with a heart felt petition from Jake.

"And God… please bring mommy home very soon. Please tell her we miss her already."

Before Jack knew what was happening, he could feel little Grace's hand gently on his cheek. His hand reached up to meet her much smaller one. His little girl had noticed something she'd never seen before.

"Your face is wet Daddy. Are you crying?"

OoOoOo

(After the twins had gone to bed…)

He felt her loss as physical pain.

It wasn't surprising that he felt this pain more acutely than any of the traumatic physical wounds he'd sustained over the course of his long military career.

Today, a critical part of his heart and soul had been torn out.

Now in the dark of night he sat alone, gazing at the stars. The twins had finally drifted off to sleep. Maureen had offered to straighten up the kitchen. Maureen… she would have questions. Her questions couldn't be put off the way the children's had been. Right now, Jack O'Neill didn't care much about military protocol and classified programs. At this moment, he'd tell his sister just about anything she wanted to know and protocol be damned.

Maureen approached quietly and announced her presence so as not to startle her brother. Though she had no way of knowing what had actually happened, since Sam hadn't returned with them she assumed it wasn't good.

"Hi."

"Hi," Jack replied, not bothering to turn towards his sister.

"Where's Sam, Jack?"

_Right to the point. Just like an O'Neill, _he thought

"Not exactly sure, Maureen. She was in so much pain."

"Jack… that's not a helpful answer. What happened to her?"

"I think she died."

"You think?"

"Yeah, she died. And ascended."

"Ascended? What are you talking about?"

"Remember the one we called Glinda?" Maureen nodded and Jack continued. "I think she helped Sam ascend…to a higher plane of existence … like her own … existing only as energy."

"She's gone? … Oh my God … Jack." Maureen sat down facing her brother, the man she was related to, but in actuality, knew very little about. The Jack O'Neill she was getting to know was completely dedicated to his family. She feared what would happen to him if Sam were truly gone.

"No… not really, at least I hope not. According to Oma, I mean, Glinda, Sam will be able to return to us …maybe in a few months," Jack said, before lapsing into silence.

"I wish it were me." Jack stated flatly, after a few moments.

"What?"

"I wish they took me. The twins would be better off with Sam."

"What are you talking about?'

"What kind of father lets his children's mother die right before his eyes? I didn't do anything, Maureen. She died and I couldn't save her."

"Look at me, Jack O'Neill," she said, taking her brother's hands in her own and looking him straight in the eye. "And be sure you hear me the first time. Whatever happened, I won't even pretend to understand. But there is no way in the world you let anything happen to Sam that you could have prevented. Got it?"

Her words had the desired effect. Lt. Gen. Jack O'Neill sat up and took notice. His sister's tone cut straight through the paralyzing numbness that had threatened to engulf him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, actually looking at Maureen for the first time that evening. "Thanks, Moe. Sitting here feeling sorry for myself isn't going to help much is it?" he asked rhetorically.

"No, it isn't. But from what Sam told me about you, there's always a Plan B. So General, what would Plan B be?"

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32 Where Am I?

"_Thanks, Moe. Sitting here feeling sorry for myself isn't going to help much is it?" he asked rhetorically._

"_No, it isn't. But from what Sam told me about you, there's always a Plan B. So General, what would Plan B be?" _

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 32: WHERE AM I?

Nothing hurt any more. Everything was bright. Nothing weighted her down. The feeling of limitless energy streaming through her body was intoxicating.

_It must have worked. I have no idea where I am but it must have worked._ Sam thought.

No sooner had Sam wondered about her whereabouts than Oma and members of the Supreme Council made themselves known.

"Welcome, Samantha O'Neill," an unfamiliar ethereal voice intoned.

"All is well, as we promised, Samantha," Oma added.

"Oma, is this what ascension is? I feel so strange. It's as if I could do anything I wanted, go anywhere I wanted."

"Exactly. That's why ascension is such a great gift, Samantha. And why it must be reserved for those who are deserving of the privilege. We are honored that you have joined us."

"Thank you for helping me. Where is my family? Where have they gone?"

"They were returned to earth immediately after your ascension."

"What happened to them? What did you tell them? My children, what do they know?" She asked, her anxiety rising.

"We told them nothing. O'Neill knows what happened. There was no further reason for them to stay."

It had been so long since the Ancients had an emotional connection to anything or anyone. Neither Oma nor the Council had any idea that taking Sam from her family so suddenly would cause worry or concern of any sort.

"Samantha, there will be some time before you are needed for the battle. You have an opportunity to explore the universe in a way you have never been able to before. Where would you like to start?"

"I'm going home. Show me how to get home."

"But surely you want to explore the universe in your new capacity for awhile before you return to your home planet. You have the mind of an explorer and the intellect of a great scientist."

"And the heart of a wife and mother, Oma. Grace and Jake need me. And I'm worried for Jack."

"There is nowhere in this universe you would rather be, Samantha?"

"I'm grateful for what you've done Oma, but right now, my family is more important to me than anything out there," the brilliant astrophysicist said, gesturing towards the sky. "If Jack and the kids aren't okay, none of it really matters to me. Do you understand at all?"

"But Daniel Jackson was eager to travel and explore many areas of the universe. In the brief time he was with us, we couldn't show him enough."

"Daniel didn't have a family at the time, Oma. It's different for me. Sure, I'm intrigued. Under different circumstances this would be a dream come true."

"So family means more to you than the opportunity we offer?"

Sam decided to try a different approach in an attempt to help Oma see her perspective. After all, if the Ancients had any hope of reuniting with their children, certain priorities would have to change.

"What if Elizabeth's father was still alive?"

Oma looked at Sam quizzically. "Adama has been gone for millennia. I am unsure what you are asking."

"I'm asking what you would do if he was alive."

"He's not."

"But if he was? Would you go to him?"

"Of course."

"So you do understand."

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, on Atlantis, Elizabeth continued to explore the city of her birth. Accompanied by Daniel, Orlin and various volunteers from the Atlantis expedition, she searched for the remaining information Daniel Jackson had not surreptitiously dispatched to earth.

It had been decided soon after Daniel's indiscretion that the Tauri researchers would temporarily be entrusted with the Memorial artifact while the Ancient ambassadors completed their search of Atlantis. It was during the last stage of the Atlantis tour that Elizabeth and Orlin received word of Sam's ascension.

When Daniel had been told, his first concern was for Sam's welfare and then for Jack's sanity.

"Will she be all right? Where is she now?" he asked, remembering how disoriented he was when he ascended (the first time) and wanting to be of help.

"Oma and members of the council are with her right now," Orlin replied. "They are however, somewhat perplexed. It seems Samantha wants to return home as soon as possible."

"What's so surprising about that?"

"She has worlds at her disposal now, Daniel. The council cannot understand how she can choose three mortal beings over the opportunity to explore the universe," Elizabeth said sadly.

"But you can, can't you, Elizabeth?" Daniel asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can. And it is a choice the Ancient peoples must learn to make if they are to regain the allegiance of the Innocent," Elizabeth proclaimed with authority. "We will be leaving now, Daniel Jackson. I will bring Sam back to her family as she desires."

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Reviews much appreciated!


	33. Chapter 33 What's Wrong With Him?

"_But you can understand, can't you, Elizabeth?"_

"_I can. And it is a choice the Ancient peoples must learn to make if they are to regain the allegiance of the Innocent," Elizabeth proclaimed with authority. "We will be leaving now, Daniel Jackson. I will bring Sam back to her family as she desires."_

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 33: WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?

The next morning, Jack drove Maureen and the twins to the SGC.

Maureen was overdue for a debriefing after the events of the past few weeks. The twins, fresh from their prolonged time on Haven and Elberon, were due for medical checkups by Janet. And Jack, well Jack was afraid he just might end up with his nemesis, Dr. McKenzie.

Since their return directly to the O'Neill residence just eight hours earlier, Jack's only contact with the outside world had been a quick call to Hank Landry letting him know the group had returned. Hank, needless to say, was looking forward to an interesting debrief.

After successfully navigating the usual security check points and obtaining clearance for Maureen, the four made their way to the infirmary. Janet was there to meet them. The twins ran over to meet her, excitedly exclaiming about their recent adventures. Meanwhile, Maureen's breath caught as she saw the man eagerly approaching her.

"Maureen, thank God," Luke said as he walked into the main infirmary bay and wrapped her in his arms, mindless of the others in the room. Janet realized something bad was about to happen and signaled one of her nurses to take the twins into an adjoining room.

Luke would have done well to pay the others some mind. Although Teal'c had settled down somewhat since their initial meeting, Jack O'Neill looked none too happy. And since the General was spoiling for a fight anyway, kissing his sister was not the smartest thing Luke had ever done.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Jack exclaimed.

"_Dr_. Sisko is here to help me with some research _General_ O'Neill," Janet replied, hoping the formality would help calm the man somewhat.

"I don't care if that traitor is curing cancer. He _doesn't_ belong here!"

"Jack, please," Maureen pleaded, walking over to her brother, hoping to prevent a confrontation.

"What in the freaking world is going on, Maureen? Don't tell me you brought him here."

Whatever happened to him, Luke had no intention of letting Jack take his anger out on Maureen. "Listen, Jack. I know you don't have any use for me. And I don't blame you. But none of this is Maureen's fault. We met in Washington, no plan, nothing."

"Like freaking hell there wasn't!"

Luckily, just as Jack prepared to land a roundhouse blow that would have put Luke out of commission for a considerable length of time, Teal'c grabbed his arm from behind, effectively stopping the attack.

"I believe you should leave this area, Luke Sisko… rapidly," Teal'c ordered more than suggested as he held his struggling friend.

"Yeah, I'm going," Luke said, nodding to Maureen who opted to stay behind, hoping to talk some sense to her infuriated brother.

"O'Neill, he has vacated the premises. I believe you must talk with your sister," Teal'c stated once Jack had stopped struggling.

At the suggestion Jack flashed Maureen a glare that needed no words. Maureen could not miss what her brother was thinking and was not one to suffer silently.

"No I didn't betray you, Jack O'Neill! How dare you think that of me! I had no idea who he was when I met him and Luke had no idea I was your sister until just a couple of weeks ago. Now you can believe it or not, but don't you dare look at me like that again," she said before storming out of the infirmary.

"Okay, that's quite enough for one day," Janet said in an indulgent tone she might use with children. Gentleman, I would like for both of you to leave my infirmary _now_. And General, that means _you_ unless you would like a visit from one of my biggest needles. Understood?"

Teal'c looked at O'Neill with an expression that invited no argument. Jack simply winced and left peaceably with his friend.

In silence Teal'c accompanied Jack to the family quarters that had been set aside for the O'Neills.

"What is wrong with you O'Neill? You would not normally behave in such an irresponsible manner, especially here at Stargate Command."

"She's gone Teal'c, that's what's wrong."

"Will hurting Luke Sisko bring Colonel Carter back home, O'Neill?"

"Of course not. And it probably won't make me feel better either, will it?"

Teal'c smirked and shook his head, aware his friend already knew the answer. Just when Teal'c thought Jack had brought himself under control, he was unpleasantly surprised.

"How dare they! Why can't they stay the f … out of our lives?" Jack screamed throwing a vase against the wall and then punching the same wall for all it was worth.

Teal'c knew better than to physically interfere at this point; he chose to simply wait out the storm. He didn't have to wait long. With knuckles bleeding from the offending wall, Jack sat down at the table and silently looked at his hands.

"Do you think she's alright?" he asked in a defeated tone. The timbre of his friend's voice worried the Jaffa; all of a sudden Jack O'Neill sounded his age. "I can't lose her Teal'c."

"Colonel Carter is not lost, nor does she tend to get lost, O'Neill," Teal'c said in his inimitable way. "She will undoubtedly do everything in her power to return to you."

"I just hope it's enough, Teal'c. I just hope it's enough."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34 Is It Really You?

_A/N: This chapter will alternate between Sam's POV and Jack's POV. Interspersed will be real time interactions with the twins and Teal'c. Hope it's not too confusing. But you're Stargate fans. I know you can follow it! __OoOoOo_

CHAPTER 34: IS IT REALLY YOU?

_It's so good to be home again. I've only been away from them for three days, but I can't wait to see Jack and the kids. _

_It was easier getting here than I thought it would be; the hard part was convincing Oma it was the right thing for me. After that, it was a piece of cake, especially with Beth's help._

_Suddenly, the teleportation stuff comes easily. I simply thought myself here. _

_It's strange walking around the house and having no sensation of the floor beneath me, no indication of the smell of Jack's aftershave, no feeling of the coolness of the air. But I can see and hear just fine. I'm here, but not here I suppose. Almost like being in another dimension, but not exactly._

_No one was home when Beth and I first arrived but I can hear the door opening now. Teal'c is here with Jack and the twins. Jack has bandages on his hands. What happened to him? Jake and Grace look okay, just quieter than usual; at least there are no bandages in sight._

_I'm glad Teal'c is with them. But I wonder where Maureen is? I'm surprised she's not with them. She wouldn't have left. I really need to find out what's happening._

_OoOoOo_

_Three days. Three days without Sam. It's felt like an eternity. What if she decides to stay with Oma? After all, she's a brilliant scientist. The prospect of exploring everything she's studied all these years, of doing that first hand with nothing to hold her back, maybe she'll decide she likes being one of those glowy people. I'll bet Oma tries to convince her to stay. Those folks could sure use somebody like Sam to teach them a thing or two._

_No, she'll be back, just like T. said. As soon as she's able. What a head case I am! Where is that good old unemotional black ops soldier when I need him? For better or worse, I think I said goodbye to that guy when I married Sam._

_I need to snap out of this. There can't be anymore episodes like the one in the infirmary. The kids need me and they need me sane and controlled. _

_Maureen and Sisko, what a slap in the face that was! I thought she was smarter than to fall for someone like that! I'm going to need to talk with her and soon. Boy was she mad at me the other day. You'd think I did something wrong. Well, maybe I did._

_OoOoOo_

Jack's musings were interrupted by Jake who came running to his side. "Daddy, Mommy's here. Grace and I can hear her!"

Jack jumped up and followed his son to the family room where Jake said Sam was waiting. When Jack entered, there was no visible sign of his wife and his heart sank. Teal'c was actively scanning the area, as alert for any disturbance as he would be on an off world mission. Grace was sitting with her stuffed bear, smiling and talking happily, seemingly to herself.

"What's going on, T.?"

"I do not know, O'Neill. Shortly after we entered the house, your children began talking …to their mother. They believe that Colonel Carter is here."

"Mommy _is_ here, Uncle T.," Grace said indulgently. "Can't you tell?"

"I cannot Grace. I do not see or hear her."

At that, the wedding portrait that had been on the living room mantle suddenly found wings and began to move, apparently on its own. In seconds it made its way into the hands of a very surprised Jack O'Neill.

"Sam?"

OoOoOo

_This is so frustrating. I need to let them know that I'm here. Beth tells me it will get easier as I become more familiar with my new state of being, but for right now I just want my family to know I'm with them._

_It seems I have to _learn_ to make myself visible; it's not as easy as it always looks when Oma does it. This is going to take some getting used to, but I'm a smart woman. I'm sure I can handle it. Still, I'm glad Beth's come with me for a little tutoring._

_One thing's for sure. Jake and Grace already know I'm here; they can feel me. What a wonderful thing to be a child! They're so perceptive, so open to everything. I love them so much. Did you here me Grace, Jake? "I love both of you and I'm not leaving. I'm right here with you. Be sure to tell daddy. And get him to listen too."_

_OoOoOo_

"I'm here, Jack."

"Sam?"

"Yes, I'm right here." Everyone could hear the newly ascended Samantha now. Even Teal'c's face showed his surprise.

"Why can't we see you?"

"Beth tells me it will take a little while before I learn to project a visual image using my ascended energy."

"Okay, guess we can wait for that," Jack said, surprising himself that he was taking this in stride. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack. But I was very worried about all of you."

"We're okay, mommy. 'Specially now that you're here," Grace said.

"I want to sit on your lap, Mommy. Where are you?" Jake whined, suddenly acting his young age.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around her little boy. As he visibly relaxed, it was obvious that Jake felt the comfort of her touch, even without the physical cues.

OoOoOo

_It's going to take me awhile to get used to this new reality where my wife is a…spirit…ghost…specter…energy being. But it's a hell of a lot better than not having her at all._

_Whatever else is going on, Sam hasn't lost her touch with the twins. She told them that part of her had to stay with Glinda, but through the magic of Oz, she was able to come home at the same time. Childhood wonder being what it is, Grace and Jake seem to think it's a pretty good plan. Or else, like me, they've just decided it's better than not having her at all. Then she sang them to sleep._

"Jack?"

"I hear you, Sam. Where are you?'

"Right here, darling. I'm right here. Can you feel me now?"

_Sure enough, I could feel her touch. A soft whisper of energy gently rested on my arm; a barely perceptible touch of warmth grazed my cheek. I knew my wife was here with me._

"Jack, I'm staying right here with you. Whatever happens, I'll be here."

TBC

OoOoOo

Thanks for hanging in there, those of you still reading -- we are slowly approaching a conclusion to this long one!

Thanks so much to my regular reviewers, you are so encouraging!

Please drop me a review if you're one of those still reading, just to give me an idea of how many folks remain interested in this story -- its always hard to know.


	35. Chapter 35 What Have We Done ?

_A/N: The term 'the Remnant' refers to the dozen Innocent children rescued by Oma and Orlin, those who did not go with the Ori._

CHAPTER 35: WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO OUR CHILDREN?

Shortly after Oma and Elizabeth had left Haven….

The representatives of the Alliance – Thor, Lya and Llazoor had returned to their peoples to prepare strategy. The Remnant had been relocated, held as pure energy in the hands of the Supreme. Haven had been abandoned. The Ori were preparing to move towards the Milky Way Galaxy, even now conquering outlying areas. It wouldn't be long before the final battle would be engaged.

Somewhere in the Xeberon Galaxy, the leaders of the Ascended Ancients were slowly coming to know the limits of their power.

It had been millennia since the Ancients had done battle with anyone, much less their sworn philosophical enemy. They had perfected a strategy of isolation they believed would insulate them from ever waging war again. Yet here they were, drawn into the ultimate conflict in hope of defending their original home world.

The Supreme remained concerned about the defection of the most influential and powerful among them, their children. They needed the advantage that the Innocent gave them both in actual energy and in strength of will. Without them, the coming confrontation might bring results as devastating as the final battle with the Wraith or the plague itself.

With these concerns uppermost in his mind, Silas, the current leader of the Supreme Council, addressed Oma who had recently returned to advise the leadership.

"Are we to assume that the human female has returned to Earth?"

"Yes, Samantha has returned to her home. Even now she is with her family. Elizabeth has accompanied her to ease the transition," she replied.

"What have we learned from the humans, Oma? Is there anything that might help us in our efforts to rescue the Innocent?"

"I believe there may be. But I am still struggling to understand Samantha's choice to return to Earth after her ascension."

"Yes, that was a surprise for us as well. From what we had observed of her on Earth and during her recent time on Elberon, we believed that she would appreciate her ascended status."

"Perhaps she does appreciate it. She led me to believe that even now she is doing what she wants most, keeping watch over her family during a difficult time. In an attempt to help me understand, Samantha reminded me of Adama."

"King Adama, how would he be involved in this?"

"Samantha suggested that many years ago I would have given up the wonders of the universe for Adama. She was right. I hadn't thought of Adama for a long time. In fact, until recently, it had been an eternity since I thought of Elizabeth as the child she still is. My child. I had forgotten how she needed me. Forgetting freed me to leave her behind for a long while. That kind of freedom was never what we had been seeking, was it Silas?"

OoOoOo

On Zavona, Alana reached out to the other Innocent children with her mind. She shared with each of them what she had learned about the Ori deception. Little by little, the Innocent realized they had been duped. All of them had been fooled, made vulnerable by their childlike need for their parents.

Until recently, the Innocent had no need to use their abilities against others or even in their own defense. Theirs had been a protected existence, for although their parents were elsewhere, they were indeed revered among the Ancients. Revered and protected from some of the more threatening creatures in the universe.

Now, Alana, thrust unexpectedly into a leadership role, understood that everything needed to change. There were no fully grown Ancients to protect or defend them. She was learning that the Ori with whom they had cast their fate, were indeed the dictatorial tyrants their elders had portrayed them to be. To make matters worse, the Innocent, the underlying strength of the Ancients, were unknowingly helping to further the Ori cause. That had to stop. And stop it she would.

Though protected, the Innocent had grown in wisdom and insight over the millennia by means of their ability to absorb knowledge from others and telepathically link with each other to share that information. Alana reinitiated that dormant link; the children instinctively trusted her as a member of the royal court. As they shared their individual, isolated experiences, they began to realize the sobering truth of their captivity.

Daily the Innocent gained in strength and plotted their escape.

OoOoOo

"Do you have children, Silas?" Oma asked the leader of the Council.

"I do. Only one survived both the plague and ascension. Alyssa. She is now a prisoner of the Ori, along with many other of the Innocent.

"Do you believe she is a prisoner?"

"Why else would she be there?"

"From what our agents have learned, and from what the Remnant has told us, it appears they went willingly."

"That is impossible."

"When did you last see Alyssa?"

Though totally invisible at this time, speaking only in the recesses of their minds as pure energy, Oma could feel the energy that was Silas soften as he spoke.

"It has been a very long time."

"I believe that is why the Innocent, our children, left Haven with the Ori Priors. The book of Origin, so strongly promoted by the Ori, tells its believers that children and parents must remain together. It heralds the primacy of the family unit. That is what the Innocent want. And that is what they were promised by our enemy."

"But that is impossible. The Ori have no idea where the parents of the Innocent have gone."

"Of course they don't. They had no intention of reuniting parents and children. They simply wanted the pure, unfettered energy of our children. And our children, they only wanted us."

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; its great to know you're still with the story.


	36. Chapter 36 Who's Our New Friend?

CHAPTER 36: WHO'S OUR NEW FRIEND?

The first night Sam was home, she'd spent nearly three hours reassuring her husband she was going to be okay. More than that, she'd shared an amazing surprise. In her ascended state she was able to communicate with their unborn child, now four months gestational age. Just before her ascension she'd begun to feel the baby move, and now the little guy (yes, a boy, she'd discovered) was making himself known in other ways as well.

Jack was relieved to know the baby had survived Sam's illness and ascension; he was astonished to hear that Sam was able to communicate with him. The 'communication' was simple of course, but enough to let Sam know the little guy was aware something about his existence had changed dramatically. Even at this early stage of life, he needed his mother's reassurance that all was well.

As Jack sat up into the night talking with Sam, they'd discussed names for the baby.

"So now that we know we're having a boy, I think it's time we named a son after his father," Sam had suggested.

"No Jack juniors in this house, Sam. I wouldn't do that to a kid."

"Okay, what about Jonathan?"

"Pretty formal for a little tyke, don't you think."

"Okay, what about Jon?"

"I think I could live with that. In fact, I'd be damned proud to live with that, Mrs. O'Neill," he said, wishing for all he was worth he could take her in his arms right now. But that would have to wait, hopefully not too long.

OoOoOo

Not many days after Sam returned home, Oma paid a surprise visit.

"Sam I need your help once again."

"Oma, long time no see. What now?" Sam asked, dreading the response. She had to admit that feeling responsible for the fate of the world, especially in such a nebulous, open-ended way was getting old.

"Our people are preparing for the final battle. Many of us are gathering to meet with the Supreme Council. I am needed in Xeberon. But I want Elizabeth to remain here with you."

"Why, what's going on?" Sam asked, trying to sound cooperative.

"In all honesty, Samantha, I have several reasons for this request. Elizabeth has voiced a desire to seek out the record contained in the memorial. She has been in contact with the Innocent and they will only believe and trust one of their own to obtain and relay that information. Moreover, Jake and Grace will need ongoing training so that they are prepared for the coming confrontation. Elizabeth can provide that for them."

"Okay, actually, we planned to go the SGC today; I sure Jack can arrange for Elizabeth to have access to the artifact. And I know Jake and Grace will see 'training' as playing with their friend."

"That is good," Oma replied. After a momentarily pause, she continued, "Samantha, please be aware of how much we appreciate your family's help thus far. But I need more from you and your family. I want you to care for my child when I am not here for her."

"I'm not sure I understand. What's changed, Oma? You've been away from Elizabeth before."

"I simply don't want to abandon her again."

"I'd be happy to have her stay with me if that's what she wants."

"It's more than that Samantha. Elizabeth must learn about human families so that she can teach our people. We used to care for our children in the way your people still do. We must learn to do this again if we are to continue as a race."

"We're not perfect, Oma. We make our own mistakes."

"Would others be able to turn your children against you?"

"No, I don't believe they would."

"Then we still have much to learn from you. Elizabeth will descend and assume human form at least until the time of the final battle. This sacrifice will be her free gift to her people. My fervent prayer is that she and others will benefit from what she learns. Will your family care for her while she does this?"

OoOoOo

Sam realized that her husband's patience with the Ancients was running thin. Although Sam was at the end of her rope as well, she understood Oma's latest request. The O'Neills were being asked to babysit! In some ways it was as simple as that. It just so happened that the child they'd be caring for possessed the knowledge of the universe and was millennia of years old. No big deal, right?

Sam made sure Jack was sitting down before she tried to explain Oma's latest proposition.

Jack's reaction, however, was predictable.

"She wants us to WHAT?"

"Jack, Oma wants us to take care of Elizabeth until things are settled."

"Sam, Elizabeth is an all powerful Ancient. What's to take care of? She's all … glowy… kind of like you right now," he said, awkwardly waving his hands aimlessly in the air.

"You wouldn't be discriminating against glowy people, would you, Jack O'Neill?" she countered with a sparkle in her eyes that Jack could almost see.

"Wouldn't dream of it. One of my favorite people is pretty glowy herself right now. But Sam, what the heck are we going to do with her?"

By now, Sam's energy was becoming strong enough to allow her to project a pretty clear image of her physical self, nearly as distinct as that projected by Oma or even Orlin when he'd first visited earth. And now Jack could see her gentle smile, half teasing and half encouraging him.

"I think they finally get it Jack, at least Oma does. They're beginning to see the disservice they've done the Innocent. And they genuinely want to learn. Observing us on Elberon was the first step. Now Oma is hoping that Elizabeth can bring back the experience of being part of a family. Actually they're placing quite a bit of trust in us. They think we're pretty good parents."

"They're right, we're the best."

"I love you, Jack. Humility was always one of your best qualities."

"So what, she stays with you floating around the house for awhile?"

"That wasn't what they had in mind. It seems Beth wants to be a real little girl for awhile."

OoOoOo

Elizabeth took human form the next day. It wasn't Jack's idea of a good plan, but after what had already gone on, what did they have to lose? After all, Elizabeth, or Beth as Sam liked to call her, wasn't half as irritating as her mother. And she was like a big sister to the twins.

Jake and Grace had been thrilled to find Beth at their house that morning. They took her arrival in stride and looked forward to a long visit by none other than their friend from Oz, better known as Dorothy. But they couldn't understand why Beth got to go to work with Mommy and Daddy that day and they had to stay with Uncle T. That just wasn't fair!

Elizabeth made her way to the SGC that afternoon, driven by Lt. General O'Neill. She rode shotgun, securely belted in to protect her new three dimensional state of existence. Sam had gone on ahead to the SGC lab where, even in her unconventional state, she was already taking charge.

It took a little work to explain what was happening to Dr. Lee. He'd felt threatened by Sam Carter for some time anyway, but now to hear that his pet project was being usurped by a seven-year-old and the 'glowy' version of his colleague, well it was almost too much for him.

On orders from Generals O'Neill and Landry, the 'glowy version' of Sam and her 'young' friend were given complete and exclusive access to the artifact they called the Memorial.

TBC

OoOoOo

Thanks for all recent responses . Please continue to check in with the author every so often to let me know you're still reading. Also, if you have any suggestions, they will be much appreciated.

The ending is still not written, I'm working on a chapter by chapter basis here. But we're getting closer.


	37. Chapter 37 Promise You Won't Hurt Him?

_On orders from Generals O'Neill and Landry, the 'glowy version' of Sam and her 'young' friend were given complete and exclusive access to the artifact they called the Memorial._

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 37: PROMISE YOU WON'T HURT HIM?

At the SGC, the old team was slowly being reunited…

Once they arrived at the SGC, Jack took Beth directly to the lab where she joined Sam and began to tackle the mystery of the Memorial.

He was surprised to find Maureen talking with Sam when they arrived. If it weren't for the fact that his wife was still glowing, Jack would have thought he was interrupting some ordinary girl talk extravaganza.

"Hi, you two. Glad to find you both here," he ventured.

Sam came over, gently brushed his cheek with her energy, and smiled one of the radiant smiles she saved for her husband. Jack acknowledged her with a silent loving look. As he did, Maureen looked up to find her brother in the doorway and greeted him tentatively.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hi, yourself. I'm glad you're talking to me," Jack said. Glancing over to where Beth was intently working on the artifact, he continued, "I have a feeling Sam and Beth are going to be busy for awhile. You want to get some lunch?"

"It's a little early, but sure, why not. We need to talk," Maureen replied, nodding to Sam before leaving with Jack.

"Where have you been staying?" Jack asked as he and Maureen made their way to the cafeteria.

"With Luke. He's staying at a hotel in town. He'll be going back to Washington soon. I wasn't really sure you wanted me back at the house, Jack. I may be going back with him."

"Maureen, you're my sister. Of course I want you with us. But I need to know what's _really _going on with you and Luke," Jack said as they finally took their seats in the cafeteria.

"Jack, I told you the other day. We met by accident, there was no prearranged plot. Luke explained to me that he was the twins' pediatrician and he broke your confidence. Now I'm not sure what was involved, but I know he regrets his behavior."

"Maureen, he put my family at risk. I can't forget that."

"Okay. So where does that leave us, Jack? I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"Maureen, much as I dislike the man, that decision is yours. But ask Luke to explain what really happened before you decide." Jack paused and studied his sister's face before he offered a somber warning, "I won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to stop anyone who threatens my family. That includes Luke."

"Is that supposed to scare me, Jack O'Neill?"

"No, not at all. You're part of that family now. I just need you to know, I won't stand still and watch Luke Sisko hurt my family."

OoOoOo

Later that day, Maureen found Luke just outside the infirmary where he'd been working with Doc Frasier. Janet offered them her office to talk while she checked on patients.

"Maureen, I didn't tell you the whole story because you didn't have clearance. Now I can tell you whatever you want to know," Luke offered.

"What did you do to them to make Jack so angry?" Maureen asked.

"I spied on his family. I signed on with a rogue group called the Trust. I was hired to monitor the telekinetic abilities shown by Sam and the twins. The Trust wanted to know how these abilities could be best used to advance their causes. I'm afraid their final objective was to abduct one or both of the twins."

"Oh my God! How could you be part of that?"

Luke simply looked at this woman he had come to love. "At the time, it seemed like a way to avenge something I thought Jack O'Neill had done to my family. Turns out I was wrong about O'Neill. Believe me, I regret what I did. I wish I could take it back; I've done what I could to make it right."

Maureen had no idea what to say. The behavior he'd described was so out of character for the man she'd known these past few months. Could she have misjudged him so completely?

"Maureen, I know your brother hates me. I can't blame him. Say something, I need to know what you're thinking," he said, praying silently for her understanding.

"I don't know what to say, Luke.You're not the man I thought you were. I need some time to put the pieces together in my own head. Can you understand?"

OoOoOo

"Sam, are you in here?"

Daniel, just returned from Atlantis, entered the lab, expecting to find Sam. Instead, seated on a stool in front of the Memorial artifact, he found a familiar seven-year-old girl. Hearing his voice, Beth turned towards the newcomer and flashed him a big smile.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson. I'm glad you are back," she said. "Come here please, I would like your help."

"Elizabeth, I didn't know you were here."

"Yes, Daniel, I'm staying with the O'Neills for awhile to learn about family on your world. In the meantime, I have much work to do here. The Memorial has been difficult to decipher, even for me," she said, pausing to run her fingers over the etchings one more time. Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, a little taken aback by the Ancient child's acknowledgement of pain.

"I think I cut myself. It hurts," Beth said, equally surprised to feel the pain.

"Let's see, I think Sam's got a first aid kit around here somewhere."

As Daniel bandaged Beth's finger, the unreality of the situation finally caught up with him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, there's something wrong here. Ascended beings don't bleed."

"No, they don't Daniel Jackson. But little girls do."

"Yes, they do Beth," Sam echoed as she appeared to the little girl's right. Hi Daniel, I'm glad you're back."

"Saaaam…what's going on here?"

"I think you know, Daniel. It's kind of a turn around from the last time you saw the two of us."

"Wow! Does Jack know?"

"He does," she said with a soft smile. "He's here, talking with Maureen right now. He'll be glad to see you too."

"How mad is he, Sam?"

"Oh, you mean about the artifact? Well, I'd say in the light of everything else that's happened he's probably forgotten about that – well, _almost_. It's your lucky day."

Sam explained the changes that had happened for herself and Beth over the past few weeks. Then she echoed Beth's plea for Daniel's help with the artifact.

"Dr. Lee's been trying to open the jewel box since you sent the artifact. No luck. The box itself is impervious to x-rays or any conventional means we've tried to open it. Clearly there's a combination. But looking at it right now, nothing comes to mind. I was certain Beth would be able to open it, but …"

"I've never seen anything like this before," Beth added. "The inscriptions are not purely Ancient. The smaller inscriptions are clearly from another dialect or even a completely different language. I believe this will take some time."

"And tell me again, why are the contents of this particular box so important?" Daniel asked, still relieved that his faux pas was apparently the least of anyone's concerns at the moment.

Beth smiled at the flummoxed archeologist and took his hand. He was surprised to see how solid and real the little Ancient now seemed to be.

"The Innocent are even now breaking free from their captivity, Daniel. From our recent experience we have learned a difficult truth. We have been deceived by both Ori and Ancient adults alike. We do not bear our elders ill will. But neither do we trust them. We have decided to find our parents without the help of the adults; the information we need to do so was secreted within this artifact millennia ago, when we were first separated."

"'Always for our children'. That's what the inscription at the base of the statue meant. This was left behind so you could find them."

"Yes, Daniel, I believe that was the plan."

"Okay, let's think about this for a second. This is the artifact that somehow transported Maureen and I to Elberon. How did that happen, Elizabeth? What has that got to do with its purpose?" Sam asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Maybe…" the young girl began to hypothesize.

"Maybe… it's a different kind of combination lock. Maybe its waiting for the right combination _of people_ to be present before it opens."

"Daniel, do I want to hear this?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I want to say it. Jack's mad enough at me as it is. But maybe if we brought the twins …"

OoOoOo

A/N: I'm counting on your feedback. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38 Is This What Kids Really Do?

"_I'm not sure I want to say it. Jack's mad enough at me as it is. But maybe if we brought the twins …"_

OoOoOo

38. IS THIS WHAT KIDS REALLY DO?

Jack returned to the lab about an hour after he'd left with Maureen. Daniel's presence there was just one more surprise that day.

"Daniel, when did you get back?"

"The Odyssey touched down this morning and I grabbed a transport to the SGC. I was anxious to see if we'd made any progress with the Memorial."

"Ah yes, the artifact," Jack winced. "I believe I have a not so cheerful memo in my box from Dr. Weir on that topic."

"Okay, Jack, point taken. But, we've got some ideas about the combination."

"Really, and what would those be, Daniel?"

"Jack, we think the twins might have a part in opening this," Sam said, hoping the suggestion would sit better with her husband coming from her.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way," Jack began. "You know I trust you, but you're still, well, 'glowy'. Do you think that's affected your judgment, just a little?"

"If anything, it's given me some insight into the way the Ancients may have thought about this particular puzzle. Jack, even though it makes no sense to us, I think they've been waiting for a particular set of circumstances to present itself before disclosing the location of these people. For whatever reason, I believe the time is now and we're all part of the equation."

"Sam, I don't want Jake and Grace taken anywhere, anymore. Can we be on the same page with this?"

"Yes, I believe we can. From what I gather from talking with Beth and from Daniel's translations of the secondary inscriptions, I don't think the twins need to go anywhere. We simply need them to be _here_, in contact with the artifact."

"I'm only going to ask this once, people. How do we know it's safe?" Jack persisted.

"The artifact is dedicated to the Innocent, in my name," Beth began. "I know it will not harm your children."

"And Jack, the smaller inscriptions, the ones we couldn't quite make out at first, they're in the languages of the alliance races," Daniel said with his usual exuberance. "All this time with Thor's race, I've never seen Asgard writings until now…and Nox … and Furling… Beth finally recognized them and they all say the same thing!"

"Which is what exactly?" Daniel could tell Jack was loosing patience.

"Which is 'Bring the children; they will save their people,'" Daniel responded solemnly.

OoOoOo

The Innocent always played on Kheb. It was joyful, but it was different.

The children were self sufficient in most ways, their own support system. All the while they yearned for something more – for parents to really love, cherish and nurture them as individually special boys and girls. The adults who were present on Kheb -- Oma, Orlin and all those who had come before them -- were responsible caretakers and protectors but nothing more.

On the way home from the SGC that day, Jack decided it was time to change all that for Beth. So it was that one big black pick-up truck stopped at the neighborhood playground, with a fifty-something Air Force General, a seven-year-old Ancient and an ascended Lt. Colonel aboard. Waiting for them at said playground was a one-hundred and twenty-year-old Jaffa and two very energetic four-year-old human children.

"Daddy!" Jake and Grace yelled as soon as they caught sight of their father. "You brought Beth. That's great," Grace enthused, happy to finally have a big sister. "Mommy, are you here too?"

"I'm right here Grace. We thought you might like to teach Beth about swings."

"Yay, come on Beth," Jake said happily. "How come you don't know about swings?"

"We didn't have swings where I grew up," Beth said chasing after the twins as they ran to the swings.

In seconds each child had claimed a swing. Jake and Grace, old pros at this and taught by the best, had already begun to pump their little legs and were swinging in a low arc. Jack and Teal'c came over to help push.

"Come on, Beth, pump your legs," Jake called to her.

The little Ancient studied what Grace and Jake were doing with great interest. Before she could begin to imitate them, she felt herself pushed gently from behind as from the wind. It was Sam. Beth could hear her gentle laughter and see the tendrils of Sam's energy wrapping around her. What's more she could see Jack smiling broadly from where he was pushing Grace.

Jake was shrieking with delight as Teal'c pushed him higher and higher.

"Me too, I want to go higher, Daddy," Grace yelled.

"Higher, Sam, higher," Beth joined the chorus.

Sam was impressed at the restraint shown by her children. This was one of the naturally occurring instances where they were tempted to use the telekinesis to compete with each other. In her invisible state, she'd been privy to a conversation they'd had with their father soon after their return from Elberon. She'd heard Jack gently but firmly explain how important it was they use the gift responsibly, only in very special circumstances. Most importantly it was to remain their secret. She was glad that they seemed to have taken his words to heart.

"Okay, now it's time for all three munchkins to pump on their own. No cheating from the grown-ups. First we need a tutoring session for Beth," Jack instructed.

Jake and Grace took up where they left off and within a few minutes, Beth had the hang of it. Under their own steam, all three began swinging, going higher and higher. Of course Beth, as a seven-year-old, had slightly longer legs and managed to go higher than the twins, to her great delight.

"Beth learns really fast. She's going so high. I want to go high too, Mommy," Grace called.

"Okay, so we'll declare Beth the 'swing champion' for today, right?"

"Right! Now will you push me again, please?"

OoOoOo

The next stop was the nearest ice cream stand. It just so happened this was located inside the entrance of a relatively small amusement park. The park was particularly suited to primary school children, with rides appropriate to their height and tolerance. Jack decided they had time for at least one Ferris wheel ride and a carosel ride before ice cream.

"Why can't we eat ice cream _before_ we go on the rides Uncle Jack?" Beth asked, quickly starting to call both Jack and Teal'c by the honorary family title.

"Because, young lady," he said, tickling her belly the way he would Grace's, "little bellies have a way of getting sick when you shake up all that ice cream." To Jack's satisfaction, Beth smiled and giggled much as Grace always did at her daddy's antics.

After rides, ice cream and lots of laughter, before they knew it, evening was approaching. Finally it was time to head home.

"But Daddy, we want to stay. Don't we, Beth?" Grace said trying to get support from her new big sister.

"Why do we have to go home, Uncle Jack? We can stay, can't we Auntie Sam?"

"Beth, we have to go home because it's getting close to your bedtime," Sam reasoned, gently spiriting the children towards the exit as Jack and Teal's took point.

"But I'm not tired." Beth protested.

"I always tell them that," Jake said. "They never listen."

"That's a child's least favorite part of having a parent, Beth," Jack said. "Sometimes, parents tell them to do things they don't like, right guys?"

"Yeah," Grace and Jake said in unison as though it were the end of the world.

OoOoOo

By the time the third bedtime story had been read (everyone had to pick one of course), all three children tucked in and the lights turned out, Beth was tired. She'd experienced the highs and lows of childhood in a short period of time.

Sam was walking by the bedroom Beth was sharing with Grace when she heard whimpering. Every once in a while, Grace would wake up with a nightmare, so that's what she thought was happening now. As she walked in to check, she was surprised to see Beth sitting up in bed with tears running down her face. Sam sat on the bed next to her, taking as real form as she could, and put her arm around Beth.

"Bad dream?" she whispered.

"Mm…mm," Beth muttered in response.

Sam took her hand and led her into the living room so as not to wake up Grace. Then she held her close, pulled a blanket up over the two of them and started to rock her.

" Do you want to tell me about your dream, Beth?"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes talking about it helps you feel better. Did it scare you?'

"Mm…mm."

"Are you scared now?"

"No, because you're here."

OoOoOo

The next day, the O'Neills, Beth and Teal'c returned to the SGC for a discovery that would change everything.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39 So Can You Find Our Parents?

_The next day, the O'Neills, Beth and Teal'c returned to the SGC for a discovery that would change everything._

OoOoOo

39. SO CAN YOU FIND OUR PARENTS?

After an O'Neill family breakfast, featuring Jack's famous omelet (for years now minus the beer of course), everyone returned to the SGC.

Jack's first order of business on his arrival at the mountain was leading a staff meeting. His prolonged absence from Washington had necessitated a meeting of the Joint Chiefs and the leadership of Homeworld Security in an unusual locale, deep beneath Cheyenne Mountain. Although a few of his colleagues were none too happy about the long jaunt to unfamiliar territory, others were quite pleased to have a first hand look at the SGC.

After the requisite tour, while Sam and Teal'c entertained the three munchkins in the O'Neill family quarters, Jack briefed the leaders of the armed forces on what was happening on the intergalactic battle front. Even for these battle hardened military leaders, many of whom had participated in the defense against Anubis several years ago, the magnitude of the coming threat was daunting.

"If I'm hearing you correctly, General O'Neill, we can expect the Ori armada to arrive within what, two months?"

"That's what I'm told, yes, Admiral."

"And we are largely placing our defense in the hands of an alliance of aliens. An alliance led by children?"

Maintaining all the strength and confidence he could muster, Jack replied to the leaders of his country's military, many of whom were his superiors. "That is correct, General. I can understand your skepticism, believe me. But I've met these people. Their motives are genuine and I trust their intentions. That's not to say that we don't scramble our own defenders. But Sirs, you must realize, even the weapon in Antarctica won't repel these invaders. Their race invented the weapon; it's not going to stop them."

"What is this I hear about your children being involved in the confrontation, General O'Neill?" The question came from the Commandant of the Marine Corps, in a tone that clearly said, 'and I need a straight answer'…

OoOoOo

Two hours later, exhausted, Jonathan O'Neill, the consummate military man, left the briefing room. Having answered all of his superiors' questions to their satisfaction or at least as well as possible, he was ready to tackle the next challenge – what to do about the artifact.

As he expected, by now everyone was waiting for him in Sam's lab. Beth and the twins were quietly playing with inactive crystal materials in one corner of the lab and ran over to greet Jack as he entered.

"We've been waiting for you Jack," Sam softly greeted her husband. "How did the meeting go?"

"Well you know me and meetings," Jack said, not eager to pursue a review of the last three hours. "But hey, are we ready to get this show on the road?" Jack had resolved to go through with this and wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," Daniel answered.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"The twins and I touch the artifact together," Beth suggested.

"And it's safe, right?" Jack asked one more time.

"I know that it is, Uncle Jack," Beth answered simply. Looking at Sam, Jack saw her smiling and nodding slowly.

As soon as Jake and Grace joined Beth within reach of the Memorial, the artifact began to glow and hum. Without warning, a vortex, not dissimilar to that formed by the gate, materialized in plain view of everyone. A sharp intake of breath by Dr. Frasier was the only outward sign of the shock that everyone felt at this unexpected development.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Do we know exactly what that is?" Daniel questioned.

"Looks a lot like the event horizon of a wormhole," Sam ventured. Her voice, floating just to the right of Jack's shoulder had that innocent, amazed quality Jack remembered from the day she'd first seen the Stargate activated.

"Going where?"

"There's one way to find out."

"Ah … no," Jack said in a tone that indicated disagreement would be insane.

"I'll go," Sam said, "after all, what could possibly happen to me? I'm ascended, right?"

"Samantha is correct, Uncle Jack. The passage is undoubtedly meant for an ascended being. There could be no harm in Samantha seeing where it leads. If there's a problem, she will simply choose to come back."

"Be right back, campers," Sam smiled at them all, using Jack's well loved term for his team. Then directing her comment especially to Jack, "I'll be back soon; I promise."

With no fear and total trust in Elizabeth's promise of safety, Sam vanished through the wormhole. The vortex itself disappeared behind her. The twins stood wide-eyed as they watched what had just happened. As Beth and Jack moved to reassure them that mommy would be back, Daniel and Janet simply prayed that it would be so.

OoOoOo

Jack was relieved in some ways. Wherever Sam was right now, at least the twins hadn't been harmed in this latest adventure. In fact, resilient as ever, they took the whole episode in stride and went off with Janet and Daniel who'd offered to take them back to the family quarters for awhile.

"You look upset, Uncle Jack," Beth said once they were alone.

"That's because I am, Beth," Jack said, quickly realizing he'd morphed into the emotional husband and father, once more concerned primarily for the safety of his family. Where was the cool, calm, collected military man when he needed him? Heck, he couldn't even hide his concern from a seven-year-old!

Jack was gradually loosing patience with the Ancients. _Why couldn't they just wipe out the threat? What was all this mystery about anyway? Why did it have to be his family that was at risk over and over again these past few months? And for crying out loud, why in the name of all that's holy couldn't the Ancients take better care of their own kids?_

Jack O'Neill was starting to wonder if he and his people were on the right side after all.

It was as if little Beth could read his mind. In all innocence she said, "Samantha is ascended and will come to no harm; why are you so concerned?"

"Because I love her and I'm worried for her. Humans aren't made to gallivant around the universe. I want her here with me. She belongs with us, with our family. Beth, you are so wise about so many things… but this…you really don't understand, do you?"

OoOoOo

In her ascended state, Sam barely registered the amazing, instantaneous trip that took her to a galaxy beyond Xeberon. It was a trip she could have taken without the aid of the Ancient wormhole, had she known where she was going. In fact any of the ascended beings could simply will themselves to another location, no matter how distant. The vortex was simply a road map and highway to the _correct_ location.

Within minutes of her arrival, she was greeted by dozens of ascended Ancients who called this part of the universe home.

"Who are you and why are you here?" An Ancient female asked her.

"My name is Samantha O'Neill. I'm from the planet Earth. I'm looking for the parents of the Innocent. The Memorial sent me here."

"You know our children, the Memorial, Princess Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I do." _They said 'our children' _Sam thought. She could hardly believe she may have found some of the Ancient parents on her very first attempt. That would be almost too good to be true.

"How do you know our children?"

"I was with them on the planet Kheb. Then again on Haven."

There was a brief silence, during with Sam realized the group was communicating telepathically. Finally, the considered response was presented.

"I am Felicity, mother of the Innocent child, Alana. And you are the human mother whose children will focus the energy of the Innocent in the coming battle."

"You know about that?"

"We do. We simply choose to remain out of touch in order to continue our exploration."

"Do you also know that your children have been taken by your enemy the Ori?"

"That cannot be. Our children have great powers and abilities. They would never allow themselves to be taken."

"Your enemies are also powerful. Your children need you," Sam countered. Are all the parents of the Innocent here?"

"No, only three of us on this moon are parents of Innocent children, the others are widely scattered. Alana's father is here with me as well," Felicity replied, uncertain what this interloper could possibly want from them.

Sam spent the better part of a twenty-four period explaining to Felicity the need that the children had for their parents. In the twenty-fifth hour she traveled to where the Supreme and their charge, the Remnant, waited for her.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40 Can We Go There?

_Sam spent the better part of a twenty-four period explaining to Felicity the need that the children had for their parents. In the twenty-fifth hour she traveled to where the Supreme and their charge, the Remnant, waited for her._

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 40: CAN WE GO THERE?

Sam's conversation with Felicity wasn't one sided. Once Felicity realized the sincerity of Sam's concern for the Innocent, the Ancient mother shared with her the true function of the Memorial.

The sculpture of Elizabeth, the Memorial as it was christened, had been carved prior to the plague that decimated the Ancients. As Sam and the others had already surmised, the jewel box was actually a compact teleportation device, designed to generate a subspace vortex stable enough to facilitate the transport of one ascended being at a time. The device had been placed in the hands of the sculpture honoring Elizabeth, the royal princess who reigned with her family in the time before Ascension. Its placement was symbolic of the creator's intent.

The device was specifically programmed around the time the Innocent and their parents separated. Someone had rightly suspected that one day the children and parents might need to find each other. So, as Oma had told Jack, the device contained the planned travel routes of each child's parents, just not in written form as they'd anticipated. The sensors were encoded with the genetic markers of each child and had the capability to send each of the Innocent to his or her parent's current location.

Now that Sam had triggered its operation, the artifact was ready to fulfill its intended purpose.

Knowing this, Sam took her next logical step. Traveling to the Xeberon galaxy, she sought out the Supreme, who along with Oma were now guarding the Remnant of the Innocent. There she was greeted by Oma and Silas. Apparently, they'd been waiting for her.

"You've come for the Remnant," Silas stated calmly.

"I have. I believe you understand why they must come with me." All of a sudden Sam realized she was sharing in the communication of the Ancients. Words were no longer as important as they had been in the past. Much was simply understood. And Silas knew the children must find their parents.

"At last, I believe I do," Silas replied.

"The unification of the Remnant with their parents will now begin, Samantha," Oma proclaimed. "Then everything will change. We will be ready."

The eleven children of the Remnant had been prepared to depart with Sam even before her arrival. They greeted her now with great enthusiasm.

"Can we really go to see our parents? Have you really found the way?" Eight-year-old Jason asked with all the exuberance of childhood.

"I have. All you need do is come to Earth with me. The Memorial will send each of you where you need to be."

"Is Elizabeth still with you?" Beth's little friend, Anya, asked.

"Yes, she is. You can see her before you go to your parents."

Both Oma and Silas couldn't help but notice the wide smiles on the children's faces, expressions they hadn't seen since the defection of so many of the Innocent.

"I know Alana will come back if she knows she can find her parents," Jason said, eager to see his friend again.

"That's good because I was just visiting with Alana's parents," Sam volunteered. "They are anxious to see her."

"Really? She's going to be so happy," Jason said, genuinely glad for his friend and silently hoping his own parents were now within his reach.

"I truly believe all of you will be happy quite soon," Sam said, with feelings direct from her mother's heart.

"Samantha," Silas said solemnly, "my daughter, Alyssa, is with the Ori. Do you believe she will come home?" Silas himself, recognized a growing need to see his daughter, something he'd ignored for thousands of years.

"I don't know what will happen next," Sam admitted, amazed she had gotten this far. "Right now, I need to take the Remnant with me so they can find their families."

"How is Elizabeth?" Oma asked with concern.

"She is well, Oma. We love having her with us," Sam said. "Come back with us and see for yourself. I know she would love to see you."

OoOoOo

Within the hour, Sam, Oma and the Remnant traveled to Earth. Seconds later they found themselves standing in Sam's lab very close to the Memorial. The ascended beings appeared as no more than wisps of energy, fairly invisible to the casual observer, especially given the current condition of the lab.

The lab sat in total darkness. Sam initially assumed everyone had left. After all, though she'd promised to return 'soon', no one had any real idea when that would be. Yet they were not alone when they arrived. Off in the corner, sitting with his head on the table, seemingly asleep, was her husband.

"Jack," she said, softly brushing his face. He woke with a start.

"Sam…"

"You didn't have to wait here."

"You said you'd be back soon. Didn't want to miss you," he said, relieved she was back and wishing he could simply wrap her in his arms. "The kids are in our quarters. Teal'c swears they're actually sleeping. How's Jon?"

"He's great, Jack. Sleeping right now."

"So you brought visitors?"

"I did." At that, the children of the Remnant began to show themselves. "I think they'd really like to see Elizabeth. Is she with the twins?"

"She is." Jack replied, knowing he needed more information. "Sam, can you take a minute and let me know what's going on here?"

"The children are here to find their parents. All they need do is touch the artifact and they'll be sent to them," was all she offered by way of explanation.

His wife was starting to sound like an ascended Ancient. Jack had little idea what she was talking about. Or at least less than he usually did when she was in technobabble mode.

"What? How do you know that?" he asked.

"They knew, Jack. The Ancients knew all along. Or at least they suspected at the very beginning that separating families might eventually cause a problem. So they created a solution. They just didn't anticipate loosing track of the artifact when Atlantis was abandoned."

"Alright, that's not a lot clearer. But I suppose you've spent too much time in that rarified Ancient atmosphere," he said sadly. "I miss you, Sam," Jack added, realizing his wife was slowly drifting away from him in her new existence. Yet as he spoke, Jack glimpsed once more the human face of his wife. A look of sadness overtook her beautiful features and he convinced himself that she too was longing for the day she could find comfort and safety in his arms again.

OoOoOo

Jack insisted all of the children, even Elizabeth needed their rest. So, as the night drew on, Oma had gone to where the children were sleeping and kept watch over her daughter. In the meantime, Sam kept the Remnant children busy until Elizabeth and the twins awoke and came to the lab the next morning.

When morning finally arrived, Elizabeth was thrilled to see her friends, especially little Anya whom she'd always protected. With great excitement, Elizabeth regaled all of them with stories of her brief stay with the O'Neills. Seems the little Ancient was especially impressed with the coldness of ice cream and the comedic ability of one middle aged Air Force General.

Jake and Grace joined the group, especially happy and relieved to see Mommy.

After joyfully greeting their mother, the twins happily renewed young friendships with the Remnant children. It soon became clear that even the Remnant now trusted children like themselves much more than the adults who were so often in charge. Nowhere was that more evident than in their questions to their human counterparts. Many of the Remnant children were asking the twins, "Will this really take us to our parents?" Jake and Grace answered with total confidence, "If my mommy says it will, it will."

Oma sat with her arms wrapped around Elizabeth as the group progressed to the next step. One by one, each child of the Remnant approached the artifact. As each one touched the smooth surface he was whisked off to the location of his parents.

OoOoOo

Little Anya had barely turned four years of age when she and her parents ascended. Growing in wisdom and knowledge of the universe hadn't made her any less of a four- year-old child. In fact, she was still afraid of the dark.

Anya watched Jason and two of the older children touch the artifact and vanish from the lab. Then she loudly clamored to be next.

"I want to be next! Please…I really want to see my mommy," she cried.

At that, Elizabeth took her hand and walked her over to the artifact, kissed her goodbye and placed her hand squarely in the center of the device. In seconds, the artifact sprang to life and the little angel had vanished.

Next thing she knew, Anya found herself suspended in space in the rarefied atmosphere between gas giants. Beautiful sights surrounded her, the universe itself, changing, growing at its outer reaches. But she was barely four. She was scared and she cried out.

As soon as she did she was surrounded in light and warmth. Amidst the vastness of space, two beings came together and surrounded the new arrival. There was no doubt; these were Anya's mother and father.

They had no idea she'd retained the feelings and needs of a small child. Seeing her again rekindled their protective feeling as well as a fierce guilt for having abandoned her.

"Please don't send me away again, Daddy," she said to her father in the pleading voice of a tiny child. The ascended beings who were her parents wept.

OoOoOo

On Zavena, the Ori had begun to take the Innocent for granted. Actually they'd been no trouble whatsoever during the months of their captivity. The Ori believed the children had been thoroughly deceived. They could not have been further from the truth.

The children had been transferred from their planet-side cells onto the flagship of the fleet. The Ori anticipated that the children would be their secret weapon. But that was not to be. On the morning the Armada was departing for Earth, the Innocent left the Ori.

The escape plans had been made in the privacy of the children's minds and never telegraphed to their captors. It was much easier than Alana and Alyssa had thought it would be. As the oldest and strongest of mind, they were the leaders. They knew that in order to make their escape the power of their collective minds would need to overpower the control of the Doci and whatever Ori were traveling with them. It turned out only two of the Ori had deigned to make the journey themselves. As was their habit, they'd counted on the priors to do their work for them. The Doci and the other priors were capable of many things; containing the force of the Innocent was not one of them.

As over 180 young Ancients gathered and focused their energy to break free of the confines of the Ori flagship, the Doci and the two Ori pledged to guard them succumbed to the intensity of that energy. Though they did not die, the strength of energy they encountered caused them to loose their grasp on immortality. They were forced to descend.

Once free, Alana had no doubt where to go first. They would find the Supreme Council in the Xeberon galaxy. The children were angry and they would let that be known. They were ready to state their terms.

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: I am struggling to bring the story to a satisfactory conclusion . I know exactly where I want to go; it's getting there that seems to elude me.

Any and all feedback is much appreciated. Especially if the text is confusing, please let me know and I'll do what I can to clear it up in the next chapters. Thanks!


	41. Chapter 41 Will It Be Enough?

_Once free, Alana had no doubt where to go first. They would find the Supreme Council in the Xeberon galaxy. The children were angry and they would let that be known. They were ready to state their terms._

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 41: WILL IT BE ENOUGH?

Without the Remnant to care for, members of the Supreme Council focused more completely on the coming confrontation with the Ori. Up till now, they'd attempted to hold the Ori back, using their own brand of diversion, making efforts at negotiation and stalling while they hoped for the return of the Innocent. To their distress, the intelligence they'd received told them the enemy was now launching ships and preparing for the final battle.

Without warning or fanfare, the Innocent arrived on their doorstep on an ordinary morning, nearly five months after their abrupt departure. Where most often it was Silas, the Convener of the Supreme Council, who summoned others to an audience, Silas was now the one summoned to make a command appearance before the Innocent.

Alana, with Alyssa by her side, approached the normally intimidating Silas.

"We are here to determine whether or not we should rejoin the Ancients." Alana stated with authority. "The decision of the Innocent will depend on your next words, Convener."

"So be it," Silas replied. "The Council is gratified to see the Innocent once more."

"Father, we want to join our parents. We wanted it so badly, we allowed ourselves to be deceived by the evil of the Ori. We are here to ask your assistance in finding the parents of the Innocent," Alyssa stated clearly and without obvious emotion.

"I believe we can help you find them, my child," hoping against hope that his child still wanted to find him.

"That is not all we require, Convener," Alana said, clarifying the terms of the children. "Once found, any child who wishes to remain with their parents must be allowed to do so. If this is not encouraged, we will no longer number ourselves among the ascended Ancients. We will begin a community of our own and do what needs to be done."

Simply delighted to have Alyssa in his sight once more, Silas tried to assure them, "Then that is exactly what shall happen, Alana. You will be reunited with your parents as you wish. In fact the process has already begun."

"You know how to do this? You know how to find our parents?" Alana's voice had taken on a skeptical tone.

"We do now, Alana. The children who remained with us while you departed have already joined their parents."

"How?" It was Alyssa's turn to look amazed.

"Once we realized why you left, we discovered a teleportation device in our lost city of Atlantis. It was constructed to help you find your parents."

"How are we to believe you? You have kept us from our parents. It is because of you that we left with our enemies. Do you see that or are you still blind? Alyssa nearly spat the words at her father, daring him to contradict her.

"You are so angry. And you are correct. It is our fault. We did not know. We hope there will come a time when you can forgive. When, you, Alyssa, can forgive me," Silas answered. He watched his daughter's face soften.

"May I stay with you, father?" Alyssa asked, half as a petition, half as a test of her father's sincerity.

He replied, "I was hoping you would, my child."

OoOoOo

Maureen knocked on the door of Luke's hotel room. As Luke opened the door he couldn't contain the surprise and relief he felt finding her there.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you again," he said simply.

"I wasn't sure you would either".

"What are you doing at the SGC with Janet Frasier?" Maureen asked without preamble.

"What?"

"I need to know."

"Doctor Frasier is concerned that what happened to Sam could happen to the children. I'm helping with a study of their records to project the likely long term consequences of the genetic change that caused the telekinesis. Unfortunately, from what we've found so far, it seems likely the children will develop the same cerebral tumor within a few years, if not sooner. We're working on an inhibitor."

"An inhibitor?"

"Yes, something that would tap down their abilities, probably postpone or totally eliminate the development of the tumor."

"So why are you needed as part of this little project?"

Luke winced at her tone, realizing that Maureen believed he was still unworthy of trust.

"I have research experience in the area of pediatric neurology. For better or worse, I know a lot about the twins and their situation. And most recently, I've been working on a similar chemical at Johns Hopkins as part of my neonatology fellowship."

"Really? How are the two things related?"

Luke looked at Maureen sadly. This was quickly taking on the air of an investigative report or even an interrogation.

"Well, if you must know, we're looking at ways to push back the earliest gestational ages where infants can be safely delivered. As it is, we can save infants as earlier as twenty-four weeks, tiny little creatures really, but they almost always have severe problems. By 32 weeks or so, we can really work wonders with good medical care and within a year or two, you'd never know they were premature."

"Anyway, I believe that something we're starting to use to promote lung development in these extremely premature infants may work to prevent the development of the tumor structure in the twins," Luke finished his brief dissertation, scanning Maureen's face for her reaction.

"How long are you staying, Luke?"

"To some degree I suppose that depends on you, Maureen. Is there a reason for me to stay once the research is concluded?"

OoOoOo

The Ori scout ships had moved just inside the Milky Way galaxy. They were beginning to realize they may have overplayed their hand now that the Innocent had fled. The power of the Innocent had become something they were counting on to dispatch the Ancients.

Now, very possibly, each and every Ori would be required to personally join the battle in order to be victorious.

One way or another, it wouldn't be long now. The Supreme had sent the Innocent to Earth in search of the Memorial and their parents. They realized that the unification may take a period of time; they had, however, been assured of the Innocents' loyalty and support once the Ori invasion began. They simply hoped and even prayed that it would be enough.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42 Can We Start the Game Now?

_One way or another, it wouldn't be long now. The Supreme had sent the Innocent to Earth in search of the Memorial and their parents. They realized that the unification might take some time; they had, however, been assured of the Innocents' loyalty and support once the confrontation began. They simply hoped and even prayed that it would be enough._

OoOoOo

CHAPTER 42: CAN WE START THE GAME NOW, MOMMY?

Weeks after the Innocent escaped from the Ori and went off to find their parents, the buzz at the SGC was just settling down.

It wasn't everyday that regular folks, even at Stargate command, were surrounded by hundreds of energy beings. It was the talk of the base. It had taken four days for all of the Innocent children to be transported by the artifact. During that time, many of them had visited with Sam, Jack and especially the twins. It seems the Innocent needed and wanted reassurance from the human children about the intent of the adults who surrounded them. Jake and Grace had been the most influential ambassadors the Tauri had to offer for this particular group of extraterrestrial visitors.

Soon after the last of the Innocent had been transported, the twins and Elizabeth were taken home by Teal'c, Daniel and Maureen. Maureen had taken a leave of absence from the Post assuring Jack that she'd stay to help with the kids until everything was back to normal with Sam. Meanwhile, Jack and the ascended Sam spent long hours at the base assisting with plans for defending the planet. Of necessity, Jack occasionally traveled to Washington to meet with his colleagues, always keeping his time away from home as short as possible.

The SGC, the Air Force, in fact all the armed forces of the planet were secretly on high alert. But for the longest time, nothing happened. Life went on. The new SG1 and other SG teams continued to go through the gate, sometimes searching for their own intelligence regarding the Ori invasion. On other missions they sought out new weapons, hoping that when the time came they could be used in Earth's defense should the Ancients' pledge of defense turn out to be a hollow promise.

Then one day, as everyone was settling into this holding pattern, Oma and Orlin arrived at the O'Neill household. Oma's presence wasn't a big surprise anymore. She'd been around quite a bit, spending time with her daughter, sometimes walking with Beth while she enjoyed the simple pleasures of everyday human life. Other times Oma watched from afar as her daughter responded so well to Sam's mothering.

But today was different. Both Oma and Sam had been gone for a couple of days. Jack had started to worry. Instead of telling him where his wife was, Oma's first words on her return were one of her damned annoying riddles.

"Now the time is here

Our future is in our hands

The snow is falling."

They had come to announce that the enemy had been engaged and the Ori fleet was even now approaching earth.

OoOoOo

Jack wasn't sure what bothered him the most: Oma dropping her bombshell or both of them leaving without saying more about this wonderful defense plan of theirs.

In any case, Orlin, on his way out, suggested that Jack get some rest and that they would return to talk more tomorrow. _What the heck was that supposed to mean and where in the world did they leave Sam?_ Tossing this around in his mind, he opened the door to the master bedroom, only to stop in his tracks at the sight that greeted his disbelieving eyes. There, sprawled on top of their king sized bed, was his wife, naked and quite pregnant. Shock quickly gave way to concern and he went to her, gathered her in his arms and kissed her awake.

"You okay?"

"Jack?"

"You were expecting …?"

"I'm back, aren't I? I certainly feel very human and _very_ pregnant. I'm huge…and cold," Sam said tentatively, trying to orient herself.

"You're beautiful," he said with feeling, pulling the comforter around her to warm her. "They sent you back; it must be time."

"Very soon now, Jack. Very soon."

"Are you and Jon alright?"

"Yes," she said, smiling softly. "So far so good."

OoOoOo

An hour later…

"Daddy," Grace called as she knocked on the bedroom door. "Aunt Maureen says supper's ready and she's not going to wait for you if you're sleeping."

"We're coming, Grace," Jack replied. Within five minutes Jack and Sam appeared arm in arm much to the delight of all three children as well as Maureen.

"Mommy, you're back!" Jake called.

Sam sat down on a kitchen chair and wrapped an arm around each of the twins, pulling them close.

"You're real! Mommy's real again, Daddy," Jake announced.

"Yes, she certainly is Slugger. She is at that," Jack confirmed, smiling.

OoOoOo

It was another night of firsts for little Beth. She got her first real hug from Sam and her first honest to goodness understanding of real, mortal family life. Everyone was here, mom, dad, kids, even extended family.

After a nice dinner together, followed by children's baths and storytime, Jack and Sam sat down together. They were both exhausted, physically and emotionally.

"I hope our glowy friends plan on coming back to tell us what's going on," Jack said to Sam as he held her hand, and relished her very real presence.

"Actually, I'm going to tell you right now."

"You know the plan?"

"I do."

"So…?"

"When the time comes, Jack, the children and I must be the focal points. Because we are the beings physically connected to this planet, we will be the conduits, the ones to focus the energy of the others."

"Focus for what, Sam. That's what I've never understood. What are you really being asked to do?"

"Stop them. We will stop them before they can reach Earth, the only inhabited planet in the Milky Way," she said, watching the genuine confusion on her husband's concerned face. "Remember how Oma insisted the children learn to erect and maintain force fields?"

"Yeah, seems like that was a pretty big obsession with her."

"Erecting an impenetrable energy barrier just outside the atmosphere will be the first step. Jake, Grace and I will cause this barrier to encompass the entire planet."

"The three of you can't generate enough energy to do that! Even I know that much, Sam."

"You're right of course," she smiled, realizing that Jack always understood more than he let on. "Remember, we are the focal points. We will be projecting the energy of the Ancients, added to our own. The force will be considerable and more than enough. The enemy will be stopped as will all of their weaponry. Nothing will reach the surface of this planet."

Jack just looked at her. _Oh my God_, he thought. _What is going on?_ Sure, he'd known his family was up to their necks in some pretty heady stuff, but …

Maureen walked in at this point in the discussion. "Excuse me," she said. "Looks like you're in the middle of something. I'll come back."

"No, Maureen, stay please," Sam said. "You are a part of this now, too."

As Maureen sat down, Jack started to ask more questions. "Okay, let's say you stop them. What happens then? We can't just have a permanent wall around the planet."

"You're right. Actually, at that point, the Ori ships will be trapped between the force field and the Alliance armada. We have ships too. You and the children will be aboard one of those ships. The Daniel Jackson to be precise."

"Wait a minute, where will you be?"

"Right here. Oma tells me I'm the anchor. They need me to stay planet side."

"I don't like this Sam. Why can't you come with us?"

"The twins and I will be projecting two independent energy fields. When they meet, slightly above the atmosphere, they will slowly spread out to encompass the globe. That's how it was explained to me. Obviously it's beyond by ken, but from the physics I know, it should work. The placement of the fields does require that I stay here and the twins move above the atmosphere."

Jack was silent for awhile. He didn't like any of this, but then again, what else was new. Now an altogether different question surfaced for Jack, the father. "I don't want the twins responsible for the deaths of anyone, even these Ori."

At that moment, it became clear that Oma had been with them all along. Finally, she showed herself and responded to Jack's newest concern for his children.

"You have learned much Jack O'Neill. Violence and killing are to be avoided. And our young must be protected from it for as long as possible. The twins will not kill anyone and, if possible, neither will we."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43 How Do We Win This Game?

"_You have learned much Jack O'Neill. Violence and killing are to be avoided. And our young must be protected from it for as long as possible. The twins will not kill anyone and, if possible, neither will we." _

OoOoOo

43. HOW DO WE WIN THIS GAME?

The next morning, Jack and Sam, flanked by Oma, Thor, Lya and Llazoor, presented their battle plan to the military leaders at the SGC. Patiently, the representatives of the Alliance races did their best to explain a complicated and unprecedented set of strategies which they hoped would effectively render the enemy powerless to harm others ever again.

General Landry and representatives of Homeworld Security were overwhelmed by the enormity of what was proposed. Moreover, despite General O'Neill's earlier statements about his own children's involvement in the defense of the planet, their role and that of their Innocent counterparts was still an unknown quantity. The unknown, especially when it was out of their control, always made military leaders very uncomfortable.

Jack couldn't say he blamed them. For his part, he was having a hard time imagining how he would explain the coming battle and their role in it to his children. The last thing he wanted was for the twins to feel responsible for 'saving the world'. And he certainly did not want them to feel one iota of the anxiety he felt right now.

In the few days between Sam's return and the battle itself, Jack and Sam sat down with their most trusted friends. The original SG1 brainstormed ideas of how to tell the twins what was happening.

"Jack, the kids love those computer games, right? You know, Space Invaders, all that, the ones you still have to help them with?" Daniel asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so?" Jack replied.

"Well, what if you tell them this is a game, a game you're going to let them play using their 'gift'?"

"I know they're only four-years-old Daniel. But they're pretty smart. I think they'll notice they're on a space ship, not at home in front of a computer."

Daniel nodded, "There's that…"

"Perhaps a virtual reality game, O'Neill," Teal'c suggested. "Do you not remember Jake's fascination with such games? There was the one I described to him and the one he and Grace had a chance to try a few months back. If we explain the battle as a game of that nature, they may see it as non-threatening."

"I suppose," Jack said half-heartedly. "After all, they remember Thor as their naked little friend from Haven. They always did want to dress him up and play with him. You know, all I want is to get them through this without giving them nightmares for the rest of their lives. And I don't want them feeling guilty if anything goes wrong."

"Jack, right now, we'll just give the twins their instructions for 'the game'. The Ancients and the Alliance will do the rest," Sam said trying to be the voice of calm and reason. "The virtual reality concept, that might help set it up for them. If they like it half as much as their computer games, they're going to want to do it again." Sam knew in her heart the time would come when a full, truthful explanation of what happened this day would be needed. But it would come when Jake and Grace were older and able to understand.

OoOoOo

Not long after this discussion and barely ahead of the Ori invasion fleet, a cloaked armada composed of Alliance ships took up orbit around Earth. Ancient vessels built in the new Xeberon homeworld, along with familiar Asgard vessels, joined warships sent by the Furlings and hospital ships sent by the Nox. Daedalus and Odyssey stood with them in proud defense of their home planet.

It was time.

Teal'c was already aboard the Odyssey. Oma had joined Silas and other members of the Council aboard the Ancient flagship. The Innocent were scattered among the ships of the Armada.

In uncharacteristic style, Thor had sent advance warning that he'd be taking Jack, Beth and the twins aboard the Daniel Jackson within the hour. That left just enough time for final instructions and leave taking.

"I swear I'm not doing this anymore," Jack said, struggling to say goodbye to his pregnant wife.

"Doing what?" Sam asked, knowing the answer, but also knowing Jack needed to say it out loud. Sam was already dealing with the intractable headaches again and Jack was understandably concerned even if she wasn't.

"Leaving you behind. I don't like anything about this," he answered. .

"I know, but for now that's how it has to be," Sam said softly, but with determination. "I'll be fine. Maureen and Daniel will be right here. And Janet's just a phone call away."

"You be sure to tell Jon that, okay," Jack said, smiling wanly as he thought of little boy yet to be born. "Let him know he needs to stay put for awhile."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, smiling and stroking Jack's face lovingly.

OoOoOo

A few moments later, right on schedule, the twins, along with Beth and Jack, were whisked away to the Daniel Jackson.

"Welcome to my house, friends," Thor said in his most relaxed, genial tone as the group arrived.

"Wow, this is great," Jake exclaimed, looking around the bridge of the Daniel Jackson. "Is this where we get to play the game?"

"It is, Jake O'Neill. It is nearly time to start."

The twins had happily accompanied their father and Beth to Thor's ship. After all, vanishing mysteriously to new locations was old hat for them by now. It was simply part of the magic they never questioned in their young lives.

Though she appeared only three years older than the twins, unlike her tiny new friends Beth fully understood the enormity of what was about to happen. She also realized why Jake and Grace needed to be kept in the dark about the reality of the 'game'. The deception, if that's what it was, had an honorable purpose: to protect their innocence as much as possible allowing them to remain the children they were meant to be. It was something Beth longed for herself, a normal childhood without the knowledge of the universe, without the responsibility that knowledge brought. With this perspective, Beth was firm in her resolve to help the O'Neills preserve their children's sense of wonder and security.

"Remember, when it's time to start the game, I'll be sending my energy to you as will the other children," Beth prompted the twins. "Then we'll see how quickly the two of you can focus this energy so that it surrounds the whole planet on the view screen. When you are successful, the field will glow a bright golden color."

"Are the other kids here?" Grace asked.

"They are. We just can't see them right now. Now remember, once you see the gold color that's the first and hardest step. The second step is…"

"We know… move the light around the planet so the wicked witch's flying monkeys can't make it to Oz." Grace said.

"That's the idea Grace. And once the light is all set up…"

"I know. We keep it there until all the monkeys are gone, right?" Jake added.

"That's right. You can see how it's going by watching the board right over there," Beth said, indicating the animated projection screen.

With that Thor told the children it was time. He connected each of them to headsets much like the ones Teal'c had described to them. He then opened the live view screen, telling Jake and Grace that the life like images of the game would be projected there. In actuality of course, what they saw was their home planet in all its glory. Directly below that view screen was the animated computer generated board where everyone, especially the adults, would monitor the progress of the 'game'.

Jack O'Neill watched in awe and trepidation as his children viewed their world from orbit for the first time.

OoOoOo

In the O'Neill living room…

"Sam, I still don't understand why you and the twins had to be involved in all this. Why couldn't the Ancients deal with this themselves?" Daniel asked. Maureen watched closely, waiting for the answer she too wanted to hear.

"They needed a mother and children who were capable of channeling their energy, a family native to Earth, a mortal family. There aren't of lot of us who fit those criteria."

"But why?" Daniel persisted.

"It's time, Daniel," Sam interrupted him, instinctively aware that the stage was set. Instantly she found herself in communication with the twins and their energy. The process began, slowly at first. She could feel her children, miles above the earth, respond to her voice as she urged them to begin the game. As they did, Sam began to project her own energy from the earth itself. To her surprise and the great amazement of Daniel and Maureen, a gentle blue light began to suffuse the room, first radiating immediately around Sam and gradually spreading as far as they could see. Since it was broad daylight, it was difficult to see it outdoors, yet glancing out the windows, they realized even now that light was stretching heaven ward.

Sam stood in the center of the room, her arms outstretched, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Sam, are you alright?" Maureen asked tentatively, really expecting no answer, but hoping for one.

Of course there was no answer.

OoOoOo

Jake and Grace were in communication with Sam; they could hear her voice in their heads. The children assumed it was part of the game and thought nothing of it, just continuing to follow her ongoing directions.

Believing they were playing a wonderful virtual reality game with their parents and new friends, the twins, with their mother's encouragement, began to project their energy and the energy of the Innocent from the confines of the Daniel Jackson and out into space. Initially on what they believed was the virtual reality screen, the children saw a faint bluish mist spreading in front of the sphere which was their home. Though neither child was able to verbally communicate at the time, Grace smiled radiantly as she watched the lovely mist silhouetted in the darkness of space. Jake, deep in concentration, looked on intently, holding his sister's hand.

Thor, watching the view screen as well as the animated projection screen, nodded to Jack as two segmented trails of blue mist, one coming from earth and the other from the Asgard vessel met slightly above the outer atmosphere. As they did so, the blue vanished and a golden light burst forth. This gloriously bright light increased in intensity as more and more of the blue mist coalesced above the earth.

Gradually the golden glow spread out from its central point of origin and began to spread further and further until from all indications on the projection screen, the light completely encircled the globe. Thor's sensors indicated that the intended force field was now fully in place, fueled by the energy of the children.

The timing of the Alliance was impeccable. Shortly after the field was completed the Ori moved into attack position. On board the lead Ancient ship, Silas, Oma and other members of the Supreme prepared to witness the ultimate test of what the children had accomplished.

After a brief announcement from the new Doci, insisting that the gods of Origin had arrived to claim the original homeworld, the Ori ships launched their initial volley intended to take out earth's defenses.

No weapons fire penetrated the barrier. That should have been a warning to the Ori, but their arrogance did not allow them to recognize it as such. By the time they saw the trap it had been sprung. The cloaked ships of the Alliance had moved in behind them, effectively trapping the gods of Origin between an impenetrable force field and a superior military force.

OoOoOo

Sam continued to stand, transfixed, not moving from her initial position, arms outstretched.

Maureen and Daniel, unsure of what to do, were worried to say the least. Their worry was interrupted by a knock on the door and an unexpected visitor.

Maureen was surprised to find Luke at the door. He'd come unannounced, hoping to talk with her one last time before returning to Washington.

"Luke what are you doing here. It's not a good time," Maureen said, trying to block his view of what was happening in the living room.

"What's going on Maureen? We've got to talk and I don't think it's ever going to be a good time." Not in the mood to take no for an answer and determined to settle things before he left town, Luke walked around Maureen and into the house. From his new position, he was able to see Sam.

"Moe, what the hell is going on?"

"Sam…"

OoOoOo

All of the Ori, of necessity, had banded together aboard the ships of the invasion fleet in an attempt to make up for the loss of the Innocent. By the time they realized what was happening, their ascended counterparts were ready to act and there was no escape.

The Ancients had no desire to kill those who had once been part of them. Instead, they intended to use the pure, unfettered energy of the Innocent to banish the Ori from the company of the ascended.

Within moments, waves of energy more powerful than their own swept over the ships of the invading Ori fleet. The energy that was the Ori vanished in a breath. Suddenly the Doci, the priors and those who served them aboard their vessels were left alone.

Once this was accomplished, Silas as the leader of the Ancients, broadcast a message to the Ori fleet. The priors, no longer under the spell of their old masters, were now free to listen.

"The Ori are not gods. Neither are we," Silas proclaimed. "Those you knew as the Ori are now mortal, as you are. They have been scattered throughout the universe. We have left them with no memory of their ascension nor of their Ancient abilities or technologies. They will not be returning to you."

"We ourselves have no desire to dominate or enslave you. However, we have no intention of allowing you to destroy others. The people of this galaxy have done you no harm. Rest assured, should _you_ return to harm _them_, we will be watching. We have the power to destroy you and if necessary we will use that power."

With that the Ori fleet vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The combined power of the Ancients and the children had taken each of the living beings safely from the ships and returned them to their original homeworlds – disoriented, but alive, well and free.

OoOoOo

On the Daniel Jackson, Jake and Grace were congratulated by Beth, Thor and their father on a game well played. As Sam had predicted, they wanted to do it again.

On Earth, Sam was gently helped to a chair by Luke and Maureen. With gasping breaths, she realized she was in labor.

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Whew! I'm exhausted and I wasn't even in the battle!

Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It was a challenge to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback anxiously awaited.


	44. Chapter 44 It's Too Early, Isn't It?

_On the Daniel Jackson, Jake and Grace were congratulated by Beth, Thor and their father on a game well played. As Sam had predicted, they wanted to do it again._

_On Earth, Sam was gently helped to a chair by Luke and Maureen. With gasping breaths, she realized she was in labor._

_OoOoOo_

IT'S TOO EARLY, ISN'T IT?

"Sam, when are you due?" Luke said as he helped settle Sam in the chair.

"Not for 2 more months, Luke," she answered, far too overwhelmed to question what Luke was doing in her house right now. "It's not time, it's too early."

"Sound like the baby may have different ideas," Luke said in a gentle, teasing voice. "Any idea how long you've been in labor?"

Just then, Sam grabbed her abdomen and started to pant as an exceptionally strong contraction hit. Maureen was holding her hand, encouraging her to breathe.

"Strong one, huh?" Luke asked, getting concerned as he watched Sam becoming more uncomfortable. In the few minutes since she completed the energy projection it was clear the contractions were coming quickly and getting stronger. He was afraid Sam was headed for a precipitous delivery of a fairly premature baby.

"Maureen, please go to the car and get my bag," Luke calmly requested.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I think we're having a baby. Now, Maureen, please," he said with a sense of restrained urgency.

"Jon's coming right here, isn't he Luke?" Sam asked, hearing the exchange.

"Jon?"

"The baby, his name is Jon," she smiled briefly before the next contraction hit.

OoOoOo

On the Daniel Jackson, as Sam predicted, Jake and Grace were already asking Thor if they could play "the light game" again. Jack had to laugh, especially when Jake stated authoritatively, "That was way cool!"

Oma and Orlin had joined the crew of the Asgard vessel and were offering their congratulations and thanks. As she did so, Oma stood close to Elizabeth who beamed up at her mother.

"Are you ready to come home now Elizabeth?" Oma asked her daughter.

"Do I have to Mother? I'd really like to stay with Jake and Grace a little longer," Beth replied sadly, hoping she could be a 'real' little girl just a while longer.

Even in her ascended state Oma smiled sadly, brushed a wispy hand over her daughter's small face and slowly drifted away.

OoOoOo

By now, Maureen had brought in Luke's medical bag. As she returned, she found Daniel and Luke had moved Sam to the guest bedroom.

Daniel met her at the door. "What's happening?" Maureen asked.

"Luke says the baby's coming now. What he calls a precipitous delivery," Daniel told her, clearly concerned. "For all we know Sam was in labor during most of the light show we just witnessed."

Maureen walked into the guest room and found Luke attending to Sam.

"I'm going to need your help, Maureen. You're the labor coach," Luke informed her.

"Maureen," Sam called, hearing her sister-in –law's voice, "Please don't let the baby die."

Maureen could see tears on Sam's face, whether from the pain of the contractions or her fear for Jon, she wasn't sure.

"You and this baby are going to be fine. I promised my brother and I don't intend to disappoint him," Maureen replied.

"Sam, you hang in there," Luke added. "Jon will be okay. I'm very good at what I do, especially when it comes to premies. Besides, if anything goes wrong your husband will kill me," Luke said, only half in jest as he prepared for an imminent high risk home delivery, gathering medications and instruments from his bag.

Between the tears, Sam managed a weak chuckle, imagining for a moment or two Jack's reaction to Luke being here. As she did so, Maureen held a cell phone to Luke's ear and Sam could hear him talking with Janet.

"No, Janet. It's too late to stop the labor. Likely the baby's going to need a NICU (neonatal intensive care unit). You got those capabilities at the SGC? If not we're talking civilian. Any case, baby's on his way and will be delivered at home. Get me emergency transport with a portable isolette ASAP."

"Jack…" Sam was crying, wanting her husband beside her right now. Or at least to know he and the twins were alright. After all, from her earthbound perspective, the outcome of the battle was unknown. "Ask Janet… what's happening," she whispered to Luke.

Before she could get an answer, yet another contraction was upon her. After warning her that he needed to check the baby's progress, Luke was not surprised to find she was fully dilated. More than that, the head was crowning. This little guy was ready to be born.

"Sam you can push with the next contraction."

"No, it's too early."

"Jon's not waiting; we're going to take good care of both of you," Luke said in his best professionally reassuring tone.

So it was that less than fifteen minutes after Sam and her twins had focused boundless energy miles above the earth, a new O'Neill life entered the world they'd saved. The initial silence of that tiny life was deafening.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45 Is Our Brother Here?

_Less than fifteen minutes after Sam and her twins had focused boundless energy miles above the earth, a new O'Neill life entered the world they'd saved. The initial silence of that tiny life was deafening._

OoOoOo

IS OUR BROTHER HERE?

On the Asgard ship, Jack was preparing to go home. He and the twins had said their goodbyes to just about everyone. That left only Oma and Elizabeth.

"I think she'd rather stay with you than come with me," Oma said sadly, as she watched her daughter with the twins.

"She likes being a real little girl, Oma," Jack observed casually.

"Are all the children on your world happy with their parents, O'Neill?" Oma asked softly.

"I'm not sure what you're asking," Jack replied

"Are they happy? Are they all loved and nurtured the way your children are?" she asked, trying to clarify her question.

Jack felt a surge of pride; Oma recognized how important his children were in his life. At the same time, he still wasn't sure how to respond.

"Parents are different. Some parents are more capable than others. Some pay more attention to their kids than others. And we have some bad parents. It's not all perfect. Children have been abandoned on earth too, Oma."

"We did abandon them, didn't we O'Neill. I never thought of it that way. Do you think Beth will ever forgive me?"

OoOoOo

Shortly after his conversation with Oma, Jack and the twins were returned to their home. As luck would have it, they arrived on their front lawn just as the ambulance was pulling up.

"What the…? Jack started to worry, as he saw Daniel running out to greet the ambulance.

"Where's Sam, Daniel?"

"Thank God you're here Jack," Daniel said quickly, waving the ambulance crew into the house. As Jack watched paramedics pull out a stretcher and something that looked like a baby incubator, his worst fears were confirmed. It was too early!

Jack quickly bent down to look eye to eye with his children, saying as calmly as he could, "Stay with Uncle Daniel; I'm going to check on Mommy. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Daddy," Jake said in the steadiest voice he could muster. Grace stood silently, watching her father's rapidly retreating form.

"Sam… Sam…" Jack called loudly as he entered the house. Following the paramedics, he passed Luke on his way to the bedroom. Luke was bent over the isolette which held a tiny infant. Instinctively, Jack knew. Looking from the baby to Luke Sisko, he was speechless. Diametrically opposed impulses warred within him – the concerned father fighting the ruthless black ops soldier. Before he could resolve the conflict, Sam was brought out on a stretcher and Jack went to her side.

"Jon?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Sam nodded, tears in her eyes, but a wan smile on her face. "Jack."

"I'm here. I'm right here," he said, taking her hand and bending to kiss her gently. "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you."

"We've got to go Jack," Luke said just behind him. "You and I are riding with Sam and the baby. Daniel and Maureen will take the twins," he said, nodding to Maureen and motioning the ambulance crew to be on their way. Surprisingly, Jack followed the directions of this man, now clearly in his element and in control of the situation.

Before climbing in the back of the ambulance, Jack hugged the munchkins. "Is our brother here, Daddy?" Grace asked.

"Yes, he is, Princess. He's very small. Mommy and I are taking him to the doctor's. I want you to go with Uncle Daniel and Aunt Moe."

OoOoOo

It was a ten minute, high speed ride to Memorial Hospital, a facility which boasted a state of the art neonatal intensive care unit.

Before help arrived, Luke had successfully resuscitated Jon. The baby rewarded him and his mother with a fairly healthy crying jag. Still, Jon was only 32 weeks gestation and weighed in at no more than three pounds. Maintaining this tiny baby's temperature and ensuring his respiratory status would be the immediate focus of care. Luke knew the fact the infant was breathing on his own at this point was an excellent prognostic sign.

Now, he supervised the paramedic who monitored the baby's vital signs, the temperature of the isolette and oxygen levels during the brief ambulance ride. Actually with little Jon stabilized, his biggest challenge was the unavoidable confrontation with his patient's father, even now staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he is, Jack."

"So why are we in an ambulance going to an intensive care unit?"

"As far as I can tell from my exam, your boy had just enough time for his lungs to develop. I don't think he'll need respiratory support. But he's still a pretty small premie; he's going to need some special care and monitoring for awhile."

"But he's gonna make it?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, Luke," Sam said, struggling to sit up on the stretcher. "Luke saved Jon, Jack. Jon wasn't breathing and he's so tiny. If Luke hadn't been there…"

Jack was now sitting on the stretcher with Sam's back leaning against his chest, Jack's arms wrapped around her. She was crying.

"I thought the baby was dead, Jack. I thought he was dead." By the time they arrived at the ambulance bay, Sam was sobbing.

OoOoOo

Baby Jon was admitted to the NICU immediately upon their arrival at Memorial.

His initial hospital exam confirmed what Luke had told the baby's parents. He was a 32 week premie. Fortunately, his lungs appeared to be fairly well developed.

Sam was admitted for twenty-four hour observation after the premature home delivery. Her almost hysterical condition upon arrival was a serious concern to the obstetrician on duty that night. When Janet arrived, she'd taken over Sam's care. She wasn't as concerned, and immediately cancelled the psychiatric consult the resident had ordered. After all, Sam had survived more than a premature home birth. She'd just come to the end of seven extraordinary, fairly traumatic, challenging months that few other people could begin to comprehend.

Although the obstetrics resident had wanted to sedate Sam, Janet knew that wasn't the answer. Instead, she accompanied Jack and Sam to the NICU where they would be able to see and hold their baby.

Sam insisted on forgoing the proffered wheelchair. After all she'd had a baby, not surgery. As she and Jack approached the unit they were met by a charge nurse who assisted them with scrubbing up and gowning before entering a set aside area where they could hold their infant.

Jack and Sam sat on a small hospital issue divan, snuggled together, as Jon, dwarfed by the size of the incubator, was wheeled into the small room to officially meet his parents.

Sam's tears started afresh as Janet placed the tiny baby, now tightly swaddled to maintain his warmth, in his mother's arms for the first time. Janet, as both doctor and friend, had explained the feeding tube, intravenous line and heart monitor that were attached to the tiny infant. Even with the explanation, it was difficult for Sam to see her new son with tubes and wires attached.

It wasn't much different for Jack. Jon's early birth immediately on the heels of the Ori confrontation was a shock to say the least. One of the most reassuring moments after the twins' birth had been watching them nurse for the first time. But this little guy wasn't strong enough to take nourishment from his mother. Jack could imagine how concerned this would make Sam.

"He's so tiny, Jack. I didn't think he'd be so small," Sam said in a very soft voice that only Jack could hear.

"He's beautiful, Sam. He's part of us and he's going to be fine," he attempted to reassure her. "You and I just have to hold on."

At that, the sleeping baby opened his eyes and looked directly at his mother. Though she suspected she was fooling herself, Sam could swear he recognized her, probably from the time they spent together as ascended beings.

"Hello, Jon. Welcome to the world, little angel," she whispered. "I'm your mommy and this big guy," she said smiling up at Jack, "he's your daddy."

Sam was still crying, but Jack could sense they were now happy tears. Rubbing Sam's back with one hand, he reached towards his son with the other and gently patted the tiny infant's head.

A moment later, the little group was surprised as the door opened. Sam's heart sank, thinking it was time to return little Jon to the unit.

Instead of the nurse, she saw Luke ushering Grace and Jake into the room. They were gowned and masked per hospital protocol and looked like they were ready for Halloween.

"I thought they needed to see their brother," Luke said, remaining in the doorway, as Janet went over to lead the twins to their parents.

"Hi, guys," Jack said nonchalantly. "Don't be scared. Come on over and say hello to Jon."

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. All that's left is an Epilog chapter which will be up soon. The epilog will be devoted to tying up loose ends from Saving the World. If there is "a loose end" or plot bunny you want to be sure I address, please let me know and I'll be sure to include it.


	46. Chapter 46 What Will Save the World?

EPILOG: WHAT WILL REALLY SAVE THE WORLD?

In the end it is love that will save the world.

OoOoOo

Seven weeks after little Jon's birth, Janet and Daniel hosted a family party to celebrate the baby's christening and another surprisingly happy family event.

Jon, now weighing in at a whopping four and a half pounds, had come home just one week earlier, two weeks **before **his due date. The baby had progressed as Luke had predicted, steadily gaining weight and gradually able to take nourishment by conventional means. Though still unable to breast feed, with patience he was able to take sufficient formula using a tiny bottle and special premie nipples.

The tiny baby boy came home to a household where many things had changed in a matter of weeks. Soon after Sam was discharged from the hospital, she'd been visited at home by Orlin and Oma. As promised, they performed the necessary procedures to remove the growth that had infiltrated her brain. In amazing Ancient fashion, this was done without surgery of any sort. Physically, the procedure left no scar or permanent reminder. The terrible headaches were gone as was the telekinesis. Moreover, during this visit, the Ancient emissaries informed the O'Neills that the telekinetic abilities of their children would most likely fade with age, leaving little concern that Jake or Grace might develop similar tumors.

The weeks following Sam's return home were busy to say the least. Sam went to the hospital every day to spend time with Jon. Both she and Jack tried to spend as much time with their new son as possible, making every effort to ensure the bonding that was so important, especially with a high risk infant. Needless to say, balancing Jon's needs with the needs of the twins, who'd been through their own rapid fire changes, was a challenge.

The O'Neills' extended family helped out in this area as much as possible. In the long run, the older munchkins felt as loved and cherished as ever before.

With a third child coming home, Jack decided to cut back on his work commitments, particularly those that demanded regular and frequent absences from home. Two weeks after Jon's birth he requested a meeting with President Hayes and presented his proposal. Actually, it was a statement of fact. He was resigning from Homeworld Security. As anticipated, Henry Hayes initially refused to accept his resignation. Jack's follow-up statements had not been the highlight of his diplomatic career. He'd basically explained to his Commander-in-Chief that if the arrangement was unacceptable, he'd resign his commission completely, take his family through the Stargate and say goodbye to the whole ball of wax.

In the end, President Hayes got the message. Jack was allowed to resign as Head of Homeworld Security. He became Ambassador to the Asgard (Thor's personal request of course). Additionally, he would serve as consultant to the SGC, allowing him to maintain his high security clearance and stay abreast of the challenges Sam would continue to face at work.

Grace and Jake were thrilled to have their baby brother home. They'd been treated royally by the people who loved them over the past few weeks, so there was little reason to see Jon as any threat to their status as beloved children. They'd simply gained new status as big brother and big sister.

OoOoOo

Janet and Daniel had planned a simple summer garden party for family. They'd known that where Jack and Sam would appreciate time with friends, they just weren't ready for a big shindig. For now, a barbecue with extended family would be perfect. So of course Teal'c, Cassie and Maureen were there. Gen. Hammond had made it from Washington as well and with him was a new, very important family friend.

"George, glad you could come," Jack welcomed his old CO.

"Wouldn't miss it son," George replied sincerely.

Turning to the man who'd accompanied George Hammond, Jack smiled and held out his hand.

"Welcome, Luke. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Jack. It's great to be here," Luke replied, shaking the hand his old adversary had offered.

Once he was certain Jon was in good hands, Dr. Sisko had returned to Washington to check in on his own practice. He'd kept tabs on Jon's condition through Janet; Maureen had kept him up to date on the rest of the family.

In the weeks before Luke had gone home, he'd had more than one challenging conversation with Jack O'Neill. His son's life was enough to make Jack as least willing to listen to the man he'd considered a traitor. As they'd talked, Jack surprised himself with his willingness to give Luke Sisko another chance.

And a good thing that was too, seeing as the man seemed destined to become part of the family. Only a few days ago, Jack had a call from Maureen letting him know that Luke had asked her to marry him and that she'd said 'yes'. So today's gathering was doubling as an informal engagement party.

"Luke, you're here," Maureen cried happily from the house. She came out carrying a tray of food, promptly placed it on the table and joyously threw her arms around her fiancé.

"Can we join the party too?" Sam said, coming out the house holding baby Jon. As usual, Jake and Grace were running three steps ahead of her.

A twin went over to greet each of their favorite uncles, Teal'c and Daniel of course. Then it was big hugs and kisses for Grandpa George and Aunt Janet. Finally Maureen and Luke were brought into the act. Luke had become Uncle Luke very quickly after Jon was born. The fact that the 'baby doctor' had managed to sneak them in to see their little brother right away had made him very popular with the twins.

As everyone began to settle down for a nice meal and a relaxing time together, they were surprised by two more unexpected guests. Out of nowhere, Oma and Beth appeared in front of the nearest flower bed. Oma and Beth appearing out of nowhere would normally be par for the course, but today was different.

"Oma, this is a surprise," Jack said calmly, as he walked over to greet the new arrivals.

"O'Neill, we wanted to thank you before we leave for our new home," Oma began.

"New home, you say?"

"Yes, Jack," Beth said happily. "Mother and I are going far away to a new place where there are many children of Ancient descent. They even have swings!"

Jack was confused. As always, he looked to Sam for help.

"You don't think…?" Sam mouthed quietly to her husband.

Anticipating their question and the questions of the group of friends that had gathered round, Oma explained, "We are both quite mortal now. Silas agreed to teleport us here to say goodbye before the final transport to our new home."

Daniel couldn't resist asking his own questions. "But, what happened? Did you do something they didn't like again, Oma?"

"No, Daniel. Not at all," she began. "Things have changed greatly since we defeated the Ori. Many of the ascended Ancients have decided to restructure or completely change their lives. In particular, the parents of the Innocent have seen their errors and moved to correct them with the help of their children."

"So has everyone … descended?" Jack asked.

"No, not everyone. Many of the parents have simply restructured their lives so that their children live with them on a permanent basis. But others of us, like myself, have decided to recapture our original lives with all the joys and sorrows that were a part of them. Beth and I will live as we had originally been destined, among our people in a community of Ancients."

"And you aren't going to miss… being immortal?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Aunt Sam, do you miss being ascended?" Beth asked innocently.

"No, not at all," Sam answered.

"Of course, it will take getting used to, for both of us. But now I get to hold my little girl in my arms, push her on swings and watch her grow up. I believe the trade is a good one."

"Will we see you again?" Sam asked.

"Probably not, Samantha," Oma answered solemnly. "Indeed that causes me sadness as I know it does Beth. We owe you and your family debts of gratitude which we can never repay. Know this, you will never be forgotten among our people. In fact you are part of us."

"Okay then folks," Jack said. "Think you can persuade old Silas to give you an extra hour or two before he whisks you off to the final destination? We're having a family party here, and right about now, it's looking like you belong."

OoOoOo

In the end it is love that will save the world.

THE END

oOoOoO

Last A/N: Wow! Forty-six chapters!

Thanks to everyone for reading this story.

Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed at any time. Hearing from you was always encouraging.

Extra Special Thanks to "Ilovesg1", who reviewed every single chapter! Wow! No small feat when we're talking 46 chapters. Pretty amazing and much appreciated.

It's been a joy hearing from **many** of you on a regular basis; your comments and suggestions helped build the story and maintain my enthusiasm for it.

Yes, there will be a Part 6 in the Alone series. It will pick up where Saving the World left off. For a special sneak preview, check out my profile page.

Thanks again for all your support!


End file.
